Sick Together
by jennanderton78
Summary: Kurt and Blaine both get sick. This is a prompt from tumblr. Not your ordinary fanfiction. The asker asked for some interesting things. Not complete yet ether. For Tabitha. Under going a major edit as i posted the wrong draft. oops
1. Kurt gets sick

Kurt's Room

It was just before 9 am and Kurt was already awake and rather miserable. He had to pee terribly bad but Blaine was asleep and had him pinned down to the bed. After several painful minutes Kurt freed himself from the sleeping man in his bed and very quickly rushed into his bathroom to pee. Kurt noticed while trying to pee that it hurt and burned slightly but chose to ignore this and went back to lay with the still asleep Blaine.

Kurt went out and pulled the still sleeping Blaine to him and cuddled him close. Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest and went right on sleeping. Thirty minutes later much to Kurt's dismay he had to pee again and rather badly too. "What the hell" groaned Kurt as he slid Blaine off of him and headed to the bathroom yet again. "This sucks" groaned Kurt as he freed himself to pee for the second time in less than an hour.

"Are you okay" came the sleepy yet familiar voice of Blaine from the bedroom. "Yeah fine" hissed Kurt as he slowly started to go. "Are you sure" came Blaine's voice closer to the door. "Yes Blaine. I'm fine just had to pee really bad is all" shot Kurt. Blaine knew he wasn't fine but knew it was better to not pry. Kurt finally came out and Blaine darted in past him as he was bursting to pee himself.

The Lima Bean

Several hours later Kurt and Blaine decide to go out and meet up with some of the other members of The New Directions for coffee. By the time they made the 15 minute drive to the coffee shop Kurt was dying to pee again and he had gone right before leaving his house. "Are you okay"asked Blaine as Kurt bolted from the car and into the shop without an answer. Clearly not Blaine thought to himself as he joined the line and ordered their coffee and a bottle of cranberry juice. Kurt joined him a moment later at the table but was not feeling very well relieved. His bladder ached and spasmed within him even though it was empty.

"We can go" said Blaine as he sat down next to Kurt to wait on the rest of their friends to arrive to plan out Regionals. "I'm fine. Stop asking its annoying" groaned Kurt. "So are your sudden mad dashes for the bathroom. You have gone seven times since we got up around 10 and its not even 1pm yet. What gives" asked Blaine. "Nothing" snapped Kurt as he drank on his coffee. "Well something is but its on you to tell me. Be right back. I need to pee for the second time today" glared Blaine. "Go" grumbled Kurt as he held his sore belly.

"Hi" smiled Rachel as she sat down in the chair beside Kurt a moment after Blaine walked off. "Hi" smiled Kurt. "Where's Blaine" asked Mercedes. "He had to go to the bathroom. Excuse me ladies, I need to go as well" groaned Kurt as he hurried off in the direction of the restroom.

"Hi" smiled Blaine as he passed Kurt in the doorway. "Hi" said Kurt as he rushed to the urinal. "Wanna talk about your little problem yet" said Blaine as he leaned on the wall. "What problem" asked Kurt as he painfully started emptying his bladder. "That one. You never go that much. I usually go more than you do" said Blaine as he pointed down. "Too much to drink is all" Kurt hissed as he finished going. "Whatever. Just drink the juice I got you. It really will help the uti" said Blaine. "Fine I will pee like crazy all day just for you" snapped Kurt. "Thank you" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt determined to not need pee again before Blaine did, opted to not drink much of his coffee until Blaine was well into his second cup. His oh so sore and now full bladder had other ideas. Not even an hour later and Kurt was bursting to pee again. Okay maybe I do have a slight problem Kurt thought as he shifted beside Blaine and bounced his crossed legs bumping Blaine and Rachel. "Just go pee" Blaine whispered softly to Kurt. "I don't need to go" shot Kurt as he continued fidgeting and bouncing. "Yes you do. Its okay you have a uti just slip away and go" whispered Blaine. "No" groaned Kurt as he balled his fists in his lap. "Fine you pee your pants you walk home" shot Blaine quietly.

Ten minutes go by and Kurt has begun squirming and moving constantly. Blaine who is highly annoyed decides he has to go and gets up to leave and sees Kurt jump up behind him and says wait for me. "Sure" smiled Blaine as Kurt rushed past him. Blaine strolled in the bathroom to find Kurt blissfully peeing. "Feeling better" Blaine asked as he leaned his shoulder on the wall. "Much. Okay you win something is up lets go I need to go see my dad" sighed Kurt. "Already called him he is meeting us at Dr Travers office in 10 minutes" said Blaine. "Good" said Kurt.

The Doctors Office

"Hi dad" Kurt groaned when he walked in and saw him. He had to pee really bad again. "Dad will they need urine? I have to pee so bad right now" whined Kurt. "Hold on and let me ask" said Burt. Kurt however couldn't wait and had darted into the waiting room bathroom and went.

"Kurt" a blonde nurse called a few minutes later. "Yes" Kurt replied. "Come on with me and I will let go you pee real quick" said the nurse. Kurt blushed as he rose to his feet and went and told the nurse he had just gone as he couldn't hold it a second longer. "Well next time you need to go come see me. We need a specimen" said the nurse named Nicole. "I will" said Kurt as he went and sat by Blaine.

"How are you feeling" asked Blaine. "My bladder is sore and I am cold" said Kurt as he snuggled against Blaine's jacket. "You have a slight temperature" said Blaine. "I know and I have to pee again already" groaned Kurt. "I will get the nurse" smiled Blaine. "Thank you" said Kurt as he leaned against his dad. "Hang in there kiddo" said Burt. "I am but I really have to pee" sighed Kurt. "I know. We have been here and through this before" said Burt. "Yes I know. I get these infections a lot because I hold it all day at school" moaned Kurt as his bladder throbbed painfully. "I can't hold it" said Kurt as he darted into the bathroom right as Blaine reappeared with the cup and wipes from the nurse.

"Where did he go" Blaine asked Burt. "He couldn't wait" said Burt. "Oh" said Blaine. "This has happened before Blaine" started Burt. "Really" said Blaine. "Yes he has some aversion to public toilets. He has refused to use them since he was young" said Burt. "Why" asked Blaine. "I honestly don't know. His mom always took him when he was little so I guess on some level he's waiting for her to take him" said Burt. "Makes sense but what about school" sighed Blaine. "No idea son he has been like that since he started school. The first few years we kept extra clothes there because he usually wet himself before the day ended" said Burt. "Ouch but every kid has at least one school accident I did in the 6th grade even" blushed Blaine.

"You did what" asked Kurt as he came into the room. "Wet myself at school" sighed Blaine. "Dad, really you told him I used to pee my pants at school. For the record Blaine that ended before second grade did" shot Kurt. "I did it once in the 6th grade babe" said Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "I had to pee really really really bad and my sadistic math teacher wouldn't let me go. Right before class ended I stood up and went to run from the room to go without permission but started peeing before I reached the door. I couldn't help it. I had to go and well my body went" said Blaine. "I'm so sorry that happened to you" said Kurt as he hugged Blaine. "I was fine just had to pee a lot for the rest of the day" sighed Blaine.

Nicole appeared as Kurt disappeared into the bathroom to pee again. "Kurt Hummel" she called. "He's in the restroom" said Burt. "Oh good maybe he will have that sample for me" Nicole said as Kurt reappeared with the specimen in hand. "I will take that and run the tests on it. Come with me guys" said Nicole with a smile. "I need to pee. What room" asked Blaine. "Room 4 its on the left and theres a restroom back here. I will show you to it" smiled Nicole. "Thank you" said Blaine with a blush.

The doctor came in a little while later and did a quick exam and informed Kurt he had a kidney and bladder infection. "Ugh again" sighed Kurt. "This has happened before" asked the doctor. "Yes. I force my body to hold it until I am at his house (pointing at Blaine) or at home and I almost never go when out and never at school" said Kurt. "You need to stop doing. You're hurting your body badly" said the doctor. "Yeah I know. I will work on it" said Kurt. "I will make sure of it" beamed Blaine. The doctor wrote the prescriptions and a note for school allowing Kurt use of the bathroom anytime he needed to go for the next three weeks no questions asked and sent them on their way.

Monday 7:30am

Kurt woke up to a throbbing bladder and rushed off to attend to it before waking Blaine up. Burt had let him stay over for the whole weekend and allowed a school night sleep over which was rare. After the trip to the toilet which was about the 5000th since he went to sleep the night before he was ready to go wake Blaine up for school.

"Good morning" yawned Blaine as Kurt lightly tickled his ribs and belly to wake him. "Get up we have school today and you didn't shower last night before you fell asleep" said Kurt. "Yeah alright" groaned Blaine as he tried to go back to sleep. "Come on get up" sighed Kurt. "Don't want to" groaned Blaine as he rolled over on to his side. "I have ways of forcing you up Blaine. Don't make me do it" giggled Kurt. "What ways" said Blaine from under his pillow. "This" said Kurt as he reached and slowly placed his fingers over Blaine's bladder and pressed against the swollen muscle slightly. "Whoa no" hissed Blaine. "Get up then" said Kurt. "No" moaned Blaine as he pulled the covers up. "Get up now. Fuck I have to pee again" groaned Kurt as he left the room. "Good go" sighed Blaine as he tried to go back to sleep. "Get up and go shower Blaine" shot Kurt from his bathroom doorway. "Fine" groaned Blaine as he got up and left the room.

8:15 Mckinley High

Kurt headed straight for the bathroom the moment they arrived at school he was about to bust and had no choice but go at school.

"Hi Rachel" Kurt said as he rushed past her and into the bathroom. "Is he okay" Rachel asked Blaine as he stood waiting on Kurt. "He has a little problem but he will be fine" sighed Blaine. "Give Kurt his bag please. I need to go to my locker and see Mr Shuester before class" said Blaine. "Sure" smiled Rachel as Blaine hurried off.

"Here" said Rachel as Kurt came out of the bathroom. "Thanks. That was awful" groaned Kurt. "Its just a bathroom" smiled Rachel. "I hate public bathrooms" said Kurt. "Oh okay" smiled Rachel. "I need to see the nurse before class. Please tell Miss Holliday I will be a little late. Shes still filling in. I believe" said Kurt. "No problem" smiled Rachel. "Thanks" smiled Kurt as he ran off down the hall.

8:45 Chemistry

Kurt slid into his seat beside Finn and began copying down the days assignment from the board. That all too familiar twinge had begun again in his bladder. Kurt chose to ignore it and decided to handle it between classes instead. This would prove to be a harder task than he had first thought it would be.

"Whats wrong" asked Finn about half way through the class. "Nothing" shot Kurt. "Something is up. You can't sit still and I know you're sick. Just go dude" said Finn. "I'm fine" said Kurt as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Don't pee on me dude" hissed Finn. "I don't have to go" groaned Kurt. Finn being the smart guy that he thinks he is texts Blaine.

Finn: Kurt has to pee but won't go. Come get him.

Blaine: Um I can't. I'm in Geometry.

Finn: Alright. I thought you were in Shues class.

Blaine: Not until 4th period. How is he?

Finn: Very fidgety.

Blaine: Okay let me text him.

Kurt sat fidgeting and shifting around. He was miserable. He had to pee the worst he has ever had to go even after holding it all day and it was only 9:20. Kurt had just decided to use his note when his phone vibrated against his leg causing him to jump and nearly pee on himself a little.

Blaine: Go pee please.

Kurt: I am in a minute. You almost caused me to pee in class.

Blaine: You okay. I'm sorry.

Kurt: I think so just hurts really really bad right now.

Blaine: Use your note and go pee then.

Kurt: I am. I can't hold it much longer.

Blaine: Go now. Do not hurt yourself.

Several minutes pass and no response from Kurt. Blaine returned to trying to do his math assignment but had that nagging feeling something wasn't right and shot his hand up and asked to be excused to the restroom. He didn't even have to go but he feared Kurt was in trouble. He was never so glad in all of his life to be wrong.

The Bathroom

"There you are" said Blaine as he came rushing through the door. "Here I am" smiled Kurt as he watched himself go into the urinal. "I'm going home. I can not do this all day" said Kurt with a sigh. "Your dad said you had to go to school and I was to make you" said Blaine. "I know but this is the third trip since I got to school today" cried Kurt. "You are on a diuretic babe" said Blaine. "I'm on a WHAT" sputtered Kurt. "One of the two medicines is a diuretic. The doctor put you on it to make you have to go" said Blaine. "That bastard. Which one so I can skip it later" shot Kurt. "Not telling. Lets go back to class" smiled Blaine. "Don't you need to go" moaned Kurt. "Nope. I was just checking on you for Finn" said Blaine. "I am fine. Just tired of peeing so much" said Kurt as he drank water from the fountain. "Its for the better" smiled Blaine as he grabbed a quick drink too. "Yeah no its not" said Kurt.

Back in class

"Feeling better" asked Finn. "No' said Kurt. The same painful twinge was back already. "Whats wrong" asked Finn. "I have to go again" sighed Kurt. "Class is over in 10 minutes I will take you I promise" said Finn. "Thanks. I hate this you know" winced Kurt. "Its okay. We will get you through this. You have Puck next period then me again" said Finn as the bell rang signally the end of class.

World history

Kurt slid into his desk and opened his textbook to the chapter listed on the board and waited for class to start. After this class he had 2 more then lunch with Blaine and then the final two classes and Glee practice. He also had to see the nurse in between his final two classes for his medicine.

"Hey" whispered Puck as he sat down beside Kurt. "Hey" said Kurt as he returned to his book. "Finn told me you are sick and have to go a lot. I will escort you after class to go before you go off to English" said Puck. "Okay. You know I can go by myself" said Kurt. "Finn asked me to take you so your safe" smiled Puck. "I will be fine" groaned Kurt.

The familiar ache was already back and the class was only 20 minutes in. "Ugh" moaned Kurt as he shifted his weight. "You all right" asked Puck. "No" moaned Kurt. "What's wrong" said Puck. "I have to pee but I am holding it until class ends" sighed Kurt. "Are you sure you can" asked Puck. "No but I refuse to ask to leave again" moaned Kurt. "Your choice" said Puck. "I know and I choose to hold it" groaned and squirmed Kurt.

The class droned on by very slowly, far too slowly for Kurt's liking. Kurt was growing more and more anxious as the class went on. The pain in his belly was growing at a very fast pace and it didn't help at all. Kurt clenched his thighs and shifted in his seat. "Just go on and go. She has to let you out" whispered Puck. "I am fine" groaned Kurt sharply. "No you aren't. Now go before you wet yourself" shot Puck.

Miss Rivers droned on about Nazi Germany and Hitler completely oblivious to Kurt or Puck. "Puck, we have a problem" Kurt groaned as held himself in his lap. "What's wrong" asked Puck. "I have to go right now" cried Kurt. "So get up and leave. You don't have to ask" said Puck. "I can not do that" said Kurt as the tears started falling. "Why" asked Puck. "If I move I will pee" cried Kurt. "SHIT" yelled Puck.

"What is it" called Miss Rivers when she saw the tears running down Kurt's face. "I need to be excused" cried Kurt. "Well go on" she said before turning back to the class. "What do I do" cried Kurt. "Hang on okay. Finn and Blaine are coming to help me with you" sighed Puck sharply. "Please hurry. I am so close to peeing my pants" cried Kurt. "They are little buddy they are" said Puck. "Fuck" hissed Kurt. "What" shot Puck as the door burst open and Finn and Blaine came running in. "I just peed a little" cried Kurt. "Oh shit" said Puck as he sprang to his feet and helped Finn gather Kurt up. "What is going on" shot Miss Rivers as Puck and Finn scooped Kurt up and carried him towards the door.

"Go. I will handle this. He waited to long and is afraid to move for fear of wetting himself. We are helping sorry" said Blaine as he gathered Kurt's things and tore out of the room behind them.

The bathroom

"Okay Kurt as soon as Blaine gets here we will remove your pants for you to go" said Finn. "Put me down. I can't hold it much longer and I do not want to pee on you when my bladder breaks" sobbed Kurt. "No" said Finn as he shifted his weight and reached for the button and zipper of Kurt's skinny "OUCH FUCK STOP LET ME DO IT" screamed Kurt. 'Okay but stop swearing" said Puck as he shifted slightly.

"Um problem "cried Kurt as a second shot of pee ran down his legs. "What" asked Blaine as he ran into the bathroom. "If I let go of myself to open up and remove my now damp pants. I will flood these two" sobbed Kurt. "Put him down and go grab my gym bag guys" said Blaine. "Just go babe. Wet your pants. Its okay. I will take you home after and we will watch movies or something" soothed Blaine. "No" cried Kurt as he was set on his feet. "Unbutton me please" Kurt begged as he danced around. "Go get my bags and sign us out please guys. Grab his gym bag from his locker as well he may need other shoes" sighed Blaine.

"Open my pants please" cried Kurt. "In the stall" said Blaine. "No I will go in the sink or the floor" cried Kurt. "No thats gross. "Slow and steady babe" smiled Blaine softly. "Fuck" cried Kurt. "What" asked Blaine soothingly. " I Peed some more and am wet now. I feel like a fucking baby" cried Kurt. "Oh god my clothes and shoes. Get my shoes off" cried Kurt. "I'm trying to" groaned Blaine.

"Hi Mike" smiled Blaine as Mike entered the bathroom. "Finn texted and said to block off this bathroom. Sam is in the hall keeping others out when class ends in like 5 minutes. What happened anyway" asked Mike. "I waited too long to go use the bathroom" cried Kurt as Blaine pulled off his boots. "Please just go" begged Blaine. "No. Get my pants off please" begged Kurt as more pee shot down his leg and to the floor. "Mike will remove them but I need you to relax and let yourself go so he can. Okay" soothed Blaine. "No" cried Kurt. "You have to or I can't remove them" said Blaine. "If I let go I will pee" cried Kurt. "Please just go" said Blaine as he cuddled Kurt a little and pressed on his bladder.

Kurt shuddered at Blaine's touch and felt his bladder give way. "NO FUCK. NO I AM TOO OLD TO PEE MY PANTS. FUCK NO" cried Kurt as he flooded himself and Blaine. "Nice job Anderson. He peed on both of you" said Mike. "I know. Call Finn for those bags please and see if the nurse will give Finn Kurt's medicine" said Blaine. Kurt slumped to the floor and cried in his now ruined jeans. Blaine checked himself and saw he was wet down one leg. "I look like I wet myself too" he said to Kurt. Though it didn't help. "Its okay Kurt calm down for me please" soothed Blaine. "No it is not Blaine. I am 17 years old and I just peed my pants" sobbed Kurt. "You feel better though don't you" cooed Blaine. "No I do not. I am wet and stink and I need to go again already" cried Kurt as he clamored to his feet and went to the urinal and began going a second time.

"Whoa what happened" asked Puck when he entered and saw the huge puddle on the floor and Blaine's wet front. "He lost the battle" said Blaine as he took the gym bags from Puck. "Get changed. Your dads said you both could leave and go to the Hummel house. Finn went to get the medicine for you. We will walk you out of the school and to Kurt's car" said Puck. "My car actually" smiled Blaine. "I am so glad I packed sweats for gym this week" said Blaine randomly. "Me too" sighed Kurt heavily. "Gross. I was really full when I wet myself" shot Kurt from the stall. "I know and its okay" said Blaine as he pulled his shoes back on. The bell rang and Mike and Puck both flinched. "Bell rang guys. Class is out" said Puck. "Shit" cried Kurt as he pulled his sweats up. "Its okay. Sam put an out of order sign up and is near by plus I am against the door just change and pee if you need to guys" said Puck. Kurt quickly took the chance and went yet again.

"Feeling better" asked Blaine once Kurt was dry and dressed. "Not really. My belly is constantly aching like I have to go and it sucks. I am so tired. I got no sleep last night and nearly wet my bed" yawned Kurt. "Take me to my dad once we leave please" sighed Kurt. "I am" said Blaine.

The second bell rang and Finn came rushing into the bathroom and straight to a urinal. "You okay" asked Puck. "Whew. I am now" sighed Finn. "Did you get my medicine" asked Kurt softly. "I did. Its in my backpack" smiled Finn as he washed his hands. "Thanks" sighed Kurt.

"Fuck this is nuts. I have to pee for the 4th time since I left class" groaned Kurt. "Go and we will leave" said Blaine as he rubbed Kurt's "Okay" sighed Kurt. "You want us to get you some diapers" joked Puck. "No" glared Kurt. "Well its not a bad idea" smiled Blaine. No said Kurt harshly. I can go to the bathroom on my own at home just fine. Fine but I am picking some up anyway said Blaine. I will not wear them sighed Kurt.

The Car

"To my dads garage Blaine please" said Kurt. "Certainly" smiled Blaine as he pulled out of the lot. "You aren't really considering that diaper idea are you" asked Kurt. "Maybe. Why" winked Blaine. "I mean I- Fuck please find somewhere fast. I need to pee again" yelled Kurt. "There is a Burger King right over there" said Blaine as he drove towards it. "Just hurry" whined Kurt as he rammed his hands into his crotch. "We are here" smiled Blaine as Kurt ran from the car and into the building a couple of minutes later.

Two minutes later Kurt was back and in the car. "Okay you win for now. That was too close" whined Kurt. "What did I win" asked Blaine. "Lets go get those diapers. I almost wet myself again" sighed Kurt. "Okay. I will drop you there then go get them" said Blaine as he headed for Burt's Garage. "Yeah okay. This is so embarrassing and by far the worst its ever been" moaned Kurt. "I know I know. You will be feeling better soon" grinned Blaine. "Yeah I know but in the mean time I pee every 10 minutes and I am barely peeing anything out" sighed Kurt.

"You need to drink then" smiled Blaine as he pulled into the Lima Bean. "Coffee is good" smiled Kurt. "No coffee. You go pee. I will grab two bottles of cranberry juice" said Blaine. "Okay" smiled Kurt as they entered the shop. Blaine grabbed the drinks and went over to the bathroom to get Kurt. "Everything okay" Blaine smiled at Kurt. "No take me to my Dad please my belly is so sor" moaned Kurt. "Okay I will. let me pee real fast first" said Blaine. "Naturally" smiled Kurt as he sipped the very tart juice. "Okay. Are you ready to go babe" Blaine asked after his quick trip to the bathroom. "No. I need to pee again' groaned Kurt. "Okay" smiled Blaine as he took a gulp of his juice.

Burt's Garage

"Hi Dad" called Kurt as they entered the garage. "Hi Kurt. How are you feeling" asked Burt. "Pretty lousy actually. I wet myself" sobbed Kurt. "I know son and its okay. Your kidneys and bladder are sick and you can't hold it in like you used to" said Burt. "No kidding. I have gone so many times today its not even close to funny and I am barely doing anything at all. When I do go" sighed Kurt. "Aww. It will get better" said Burt. "I have to pee now and I just went at the Lima Bean. Be right back" said Kurt as he bolted for the bathroom.

"This is the 3rd time since we left school half an hour ago. He was up and down all night going too" added Blaine. "I know. We heard the toilet and his grumblings as he went a few times" said Burt. "One was me. I got woken up and was made to go. Apparently I fidget in my sleep" blushed Blaine. "You do kiddo "smiled Burt as Kurt returned. "All better" smiled Burt to Kurt. "Yeah for a little while. I am going home to bed" groaned Kurt. "That is fine. Just make sure you drink enough and try to sleep some. I am calling the doctor and see what he wants to do about the... intense urges to go and pain" Burt said as Kurt rushed back to the bathroom.

"Mr Hummel, the nurse and Puck suggested he wear some type of protection for a day or two until the intense urges go down and the slight wetting stops" said Blaine. "What slight wetting" asked Burt. "Well he wet at school today and he said he nearly wet the bed and was wearing different pajama pants this morning" said Blaine. "Do what needs to be done to keep him comfortable and dry. Your parents said you can stay for the week as they're going out of town so get him settled and then when I or Finn gets home one you can go home and get clothes and whatever you need for the week" said Burt. "Cool. I will do that" smiled Blaine.

"Hi. Can we go home babe please" groaned Kurt. Sure. Lets go and thanks Mr Hummel. Anything to help him get better. Baby can you wait long enough for me to use the bathroom. I can wait its only a 10 minute drive to your house from here" said Blaine. "Go" sighed Kurt.

"Come here kiddo. You aren't feeling good are you" asked Burt. "No I am not. My belly hurts like crazy. I constantly feel like I have to pee but I haven't really gone since I peed my pants at school. I just want to sleep right now but I am scared. I nearly wet my bed last night. I made it to the bathroom but peed a little on myself" cried "Don't cry. Here drink son" soothed Burt as he opened a bottle of water and handed it to Kurt. "The more you drink the better you will feel" soothed Burt. "I don't want to drink. It will make me have to pee and I do not want to pee anymore" sighed Kurt. "Drink the water" said Burt rather sternly. "Fine" shot Kurt as he took the bottle and drank some of the cold liquid. "Ready to go" smiled Blaine as he came out of the office area of the Garage. "No I have to pee again' snarled Kurt. "Well go pee then home and to bed" smiled Blaine as Kurt disappeared inside. "Get him the heavy duty ones and pick up the medicine the doctor is calling in for him. Its a pain medicine to help with the pain he is in and should stop or at least reduce some of the spasming hes having as well" said Burt. "Will do" smiled Blaine. "You all ready now" asked Blaine a few minutes later. "Yes. Lets go before I need to go again" whined Kurt.

The Store

"I thought you were taking me home" groaned Kurt as he exited the car. "I am but your dad asked me to pick up your new prescription first" smiled Blaine. "I have to go again' whined Kurt as they walked into the drug store. Hang tight okay. "There is a bathroom by the pharmacy remember" said Blaine. "Yeah and it was gross. You made me use it a couple of weeks ago" groaned Kurt. "I remember. You had to go really bad that day too. I used it too" said Blaine. "Yeah" sighed Kurt as he headed into the still dirty bathroom.

Blaine got the prescription and went with the help of the pharmacist and found the adult diaper stuff. He grabbed wipes, powder, and the diapers while Kurt was in the bathroom. He so hoped Kurt would be okay with this and not kill him. It was the doctors suggestion as well after all. "Hi and I told you no to the diaper thing" groaned Kurt when he reached the front of the store and saw all of the things Blaine had purchased. "Your doctor suggested it and we aren't going well you aren't going to school until the intense sudden urges gets better" said Blaine. "Thats good. Lets go please muttered Kurt.

"I'm getting hungry and will need to go again soon" moaned Kurt. "Me too. Lets go home and order a pizza and get you to bed" said Blaine. "I am not wearing those" moaned Kurt as he pointed at the adult diapers Blaine had just purchased. "Yes you are. This pain medicine will make you really sleepy and you have to take the diuretic which will make you go a lot" said Blaine. "No" groaned Kurt. 'Your dad said to make you' smiled Blaine. "Fine I will wear one but I am not going in it" shuttered Kurt. "Never said you had to pee in it. I just said you had to wear it. Lets go home baby" smiled Blaine.

The Hummel House.

"Get the door open please. I have to pee so bad" bounced and squirmed Kurt. "Please" cried Kurt as he pulled his converse sneakers off with one hand and held himself with the other. "I can not hold it. Please. I am begging you. Open the damn door" screamed Kurt.

"I'm trying. Where are your damn keys" yelled Blaine. "Front pocket" danced Kurt. "Come here" sighed Blaine as he pulled the package of diapers out and pulled a diaper from it. "Take your pants down and spread your legs for me" said Blaine. "Okay" heaved Kurt as he slid his sweat pants down with his free hand. The other was in his pants holding himself. "All right move your hand so I can close this up" said Blaine. "No I will pee" cried Kurt. "Go ahead and pee then" smiled Blaine. Kurt moved his hand and the diaper immediately became warm. "Good" Blaine cooed as he rubbed Kurt's back. "Ahahhaaaaahhhh" moaned Kurt. "I take it you feel better" smiled Blaine. "Much. I couldn't go at the drug store" said Kurt. "I had that feeling" smiled Blaine. "Please open the door so I can shower and change clothes" sighed Kurt.

"Not a problem" winked Blaine. "You jack ass. You knew I had to go and did that on purpose didn't you" shot Kurt. "Sort of. I knew you had to go but you didn't tell me or ask to stop so I figured I would get you to relax and go in a diaper or worse case your pants again" said Blaine. "You're an ass but I love you and that is the best I have gone since I peed my pants at school earlier. The spasming has stopped for the moment too but I feel gross" said Kurt. "Go shower and I will show you or diaper you one and give you your medicine and yes we will cuddle and kiss" smiled Blaine. "Cool" smiled Kurt as he darted up the stairs.

Kurt's room

Kurt ran off and drew himself a nice hot bubble bath and sat relaxing while he waited on Blaine to bring up some lunch. Blaine quickly called and ordered pizza for lunch and then fixed drinks for himself and Kurt. "Hi" smiled Blaine into the bathroom. "Hi" smiled Kurt up to Blaine. "Come in and join me" said Kurt. "Maybe later. Pizza will be here soon" said Blaine. "Yum I'm starving" said Kurt. "Yes I know your stomach was grumbling while you peed earlier" winked Blaine. "So was yours" said Kurt as he blushed. "I know. How are you feeling" asked Blaine as he sat on the toilet lid. "Better I guess. Still a lot of pain but the urge seems to have calmed a bit" said Kurt. "Good. Enjoy your bath. I will be back with lunch" said Blaine. "And my medicine" added Kurt. "That too" grinned Blaine.

Lunch.

"Hi" smiled Kurt from his bed. "Hi. Are ya hungry" asked Blaine. "Starving and thirsty" said Kurt. "Pizza and a diet coke for you my love" smiled Blaine as he handed Kurt the food and drink. "Thank you" smiled Kurt as he took the plate. "I have your three pills ready after you eat and a bottle of that water you like too" smiled Blaine as he reached for Kurt's waist. "What are you doing" giggled Kurt as Blaine checked to see what he was wearing. "Seeing if you're in a diaper and you are good boy Kurt. Lay back and let me make sure your wearing it nice and snug" said Blaine. "Fine" groaned Kurt as he sat his food on the desk and laid back. "You're good go ahead and eat" smiled Blaine.

"I'm going to eat and get the wet stuff from earlier washed. Where are your sweats you had on. You were damp when I put that diaper on you" asked Blaine. "Bathroom hamper" groaned Kurt. "You okay" asked Blaine. "I feel like I have to pee again" muttered Kurt. "Relax and go. I will change you" said Blaine. "No I will get up in a few minutes and go" said Kurt. "Your choice. Here take your medicine and rest I will be right back to cuddle with you" said Blaine. "YAY CUDDLE KURT TIME" squealed Kurt as he was soaked the diaper. "FUCK MY LIFE" yelled Kurt. "What is it" asked Blaine. "I just peed the bed" cried Kurt. "You're in a diaper so its okay. Get up and we will change you" said Blaine. "This is soo embarrassing" groaned Kurt as he cleaned and rediapered himself. "Your bladder is sick. Its for the better for a little while" said Blaine. "I know you keep saying that" whined Kurt through a yawn. "Okay I am going to sleep that pain medicine is making me loopy" said Kurt as he laid back down.

"Okay I will start our laundry and be right back" smiled Blaine. When Blaine returned Kurt was fast asleep. "Good" Blaine said as he covered the sleeping boy up and pulled his laptop from his bag. He decided to quietly watch videos for awhile until Burt or Finn got home. The clock on the cable box read 12:15. There was still 3 hours left of school and then Glee practice which usually lasted an hour. Blaine brought up Youtube and clicked on his favorites list and watched several old Glee club performance videos. If Kurt ever saw that list he would die of embarrassment thought Blaine when Push it started playing. Push it was one of Blaine's personal favorites along with Toxic. After several videos Blaine started to feel very tired and decided to try and get a little sleep while he waited on the laundry to get done. He was suddenly very tired so he closed his laptop and slid it under the bed. Kurt was on his back so he decided to snuggle up against him and nap too.

5:51pm

"Kurt, Blaine? Where are you guys" bellowed Finn through the house. Finn's loud voice jarred Blaine awake. "Up here" yelled Blaine. "Hi guy"s said Finn. Blaine stretched and opened his eyes when he heard Finns voice in the doorway. "Hi Finn" said Blaine as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Wake up dude" said Finn. "I am awake. whats up" said Blaine as he got to his feet. "How is Kurt firstly" asked Finn. "He is sleeping" said Blaine through a fidget. "The doctor put him on something for pain this morning" groaned Blaine as he fought the urge to do a potty dance. "You okay little dude" asked Finn. "No. I have to pee really bad" groaned Blaine. "Oh geez go pee Blaine" said Finn. "Thank you. Be right back" smiled Blaine as he darted into Kurt's bathroom to go.

Kurt was slowly waking up himself. "Blaine, I need you" Kurt softly called. "What do you need" said Finn as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Go away Finn" shot Kurt. "Blaine is in the bathroom. What do you need? I can help you" said Finn. "I am wet very wet and I need to oh fuck I have to pee again" groaned Kurt. "Oh come on you can use mine and your clothes... are oh I see. I will get a dry one from Blaine" said Finn. "Whats wrong" came Blaine's voice. "I am soaked and I need to pee really badly again" groaned Kurt. "I got it thanks Finn" smiled Blaine.

"You are wet" smiled Blaine as he removed the soggy diaper and let Kurt go pee. "How long did I sleep" asked Kurt. 'I dunno like 4 maybe 5 hours. I fell asleep too" yawned Blaine. "I can not believe I peed in my sleep. Why didn't my bladder wake me up" moaned Kurt. "No idea. I did feel you fidget a little then you placed your hand on your crotch moaned a little then went on sleeping" said Blaine. Wow. My dad said I used to do that same thing when I was little and I peed in my sleep" blushed Kurt. "Its not a big deal. Your bladder has been under terrible strain and needs time to recover" said Blaine. "I know. I smell like pee and need to shower. wanna join me babe" asked Kurt. "I would love to but I have no clean clothes to put on" sighed Blaine. "Didn't you do laundry earlier" smiled Kurt. "I did but its still in the washer" smiled Blaine. "I will give you some pajama pants and a t shirt to wear until your clothes are dry then. You have underwear here from a while back that I washed and put away just in case" said Kurt. "Deal" smiled Blaine as he turned the shower on.

"When my clothes are dry. I need to leave and go get some things for a few days" said Blaine. "Okay. We can do that and I will wear a stupid diaper to make it easier on you" smiled Kurt pitifully. "I can go on my own and leave you with Finn. Your dad wants you to rest today" smiled Blaine. "I will be fine" said Kurt as he stepped into the hot water. "Ow damn you like it hot" muttered Kurt. "OOOPPPS. Sorry" blushed Blaine as he adjusted the water temperature.

After the shower Kurt and Blaine laid across the bed watching tv and doing what homework they had managed to get for the day.

"How are you feeling" asked Blaine as he straddled Kurt's waist and rubbed his back. "Still hurts but the pain medicine makes it better. I don't feel like I have to constantly pee anymore" smiled Kurt as he rolled over. "Whoa" shuddered Blaine as he nearly landed on the floor. "Fuck get up hurry. I have to pee. Move babe" cried Kurt. "Just relax and go" said Blaine as he began kissing on Kurt. "God... Mhmhhmm... Move I have to pee babe. Move. Fuck. Move" groaned Kurt. "Fine" said Blaine as he slowly stood up. "Hurry up and go then" said Blaine. "You are an ass you know that" groaned Kurt as he scrambled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "How so" said Blaine as he leaned against the bathroom door watching Kurt pee. "You sat on my bladder for one and you started kissing the spot that turns me on the most knowing sex is out until I am better. You heard the doctor" groaned Kurt. 'He said you couldn't have sex until you were better but said nothing about me having sex" said Blaine with a smirk. "Well you aren't getting anything until I can" said Kurt. "No fun" moaned Blaine as he flopped back on to the bed and turned the tv on. "Go check on the laundry" smiled Kurt as he sat on the bed. "Fine" said Blaine as he left the room.

"Laundry" smiled Blaine as he bounded into the room with the blue basket under his arm. "The rest is in the dryer" smiled Blaine. "Where are the pants and underwear I wet earlier" asked Kurt. "Here are your oh so cute undies and your jeans" said Blaine as he tossed the clothes to Kurt. "Are they okay" asked Blaine. "No. They still smell of pee. What about your pants" sighed Kurt. "Let me check" said Blaine as he pulled his from the basket. 'They smell too and please don't cry over it" said Blaine. "I'm sorry. It is all my fault. I waited way to long to go and I knew it from the start" cried Kurt. "Please don't cry. Its okay baby. Your sick. Relax for me" cooed Blaine as he pulled Kurt to him. "I pissed my pants and my bed earlier" sobbed Kurt. "I know and you didn't exactly wet the bed you wet your diaper. Settle down its not the end of the world and only the guys from Glee club know it happened. You won't get teased for it" cooed Blaine. "I have to pee" moaned Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he held Kurt tightly. "Let me up babe" groaned Kurt. "I will in a minute" sighed Blaine. "I have to pee" fidgeted Kurt in Blaine's arms. "Let me up or I will pee on you" groaned Kurt. "You're in a diaper sweet pea. Just pee. You will feel better" said Blaine. "That's disgusting Blaine. Please let me up you know I can not... Fuck I'm peeing damn it Blaine" groaned Kurt. "See you feel better huh" smiled Blaine. 'No I feel wet and gross and I can not stop peeing for shit. Please let me up. I need to remove this wet thing" groaned Kurt. "All right. Lets change you and go to my house for clothes and my contacts" said Blaine. "Okay" smiled Kurt.

The car 8:30pm

"You all set" asked Blaine as he slid into the drivers seat. "Yep I am good. Gonna get sleepy soon. My dad made me take more of the pain medicine" moaned Kurt. "You need it" smiled Blaine. "I know and it does help some" said Kurt. "Good and your protected should you fall asleep" asked Blaine. "Yes Blaine. I am my Dad said I had to wear one or I couldn't go with you. This is soo terrible I might add" groaned Kurt. "Lets go then. I am gonna stop real fast and grab another pack as you have gone through 7 already" said Blaine. "Okay' yawned Kurt. "Let me know if you need to stop" said Blaine. "Okay and its only a fifteen minute drive to your house from here" smiled Kurt. "You never know" smiled Blaine. "Okay" yawned Kurt. "Just rest. Be right back' Blaine said as he left the car.

Blaine returned a few minutes later and found Kurt asleep in the car. He was fidgeting lightly. "Babe babe wake up for me" said Blaine as he saw the hand go to the crotch and the fidgeting stop. Blaine touched Kurt's crotch and felt the warmth spreading. "Never mind babe I will change you at my house then" smiled Blaine.

Blaine drove to his house and parked his car. "Kurt Kurt wake up baby. We are at my house and you are wet. Wake up babe" called Blaine. "HMMM what Blaine" muttered Kurt. "Wake up for me. We are at my house and you wet your diaper" said Blaine. "WHAT" bellowed Kurt. "You peed in your sleep babe. I tried to wake you but you put your hand over your crotch and then got still" said Baine. "Ugh. I didn't bring any with me" cried Kurt. "I told you I was stopping for more. Here sweetie lets go change you and get my stuff" smiled Blaine. "Thanks. Why isnt my bladder sending the signal to wake me up though" groaned Kurt as he got out of the car. "I don't know other than you over worked it making yourself hold your pee all day" said Blaine. "I guess but I have been holding it all day at school for years" said Kurt.

"You never did at Dalton" said Blaine as he placed his duffle on the bed and started throwing underwear and t shirts at the bag. "You're right I didn't. I guess I wasn't scared there or something" sighed Kurt. "Or it was because I was there to go with you" smiled Blaine. "Yeah that could be it. Where do you want this and I didn't go a huge amount but its wet" asked Kurt. "Outside can. When we leave" smiled Blaine as he took his contacts out and threw them away. "Gonna wear my glasses back" smiled Blaine as he slid them on. "You look soo cute in those" smiled Kurt. "Aww your just saying that" blushed Blaine. "No I am not' smiled Kurt. "Okay. I need to go to the bathroom then we can go back to your house" smiled Blaine. "I'm gonna lay here while you go" yawned Kurt. "Okay thats fine give me a few minutes. I really need to use the bathroom" moaned Blaine. "Okay go then" yawned Kurt.

Several minutes later Blaine returned to the room to retrieve his bag and the now sleeping Kurt. "Kurt wake up babe. Come on wake up babe" called Blaine. "HMMM" moaned Kurt as he opened his eyes. "Come on lets go back to your house" smiled Blaine. "Okay" groaned Kurt as he stood up and left. Blaine dropped the wet diaper into the trash can as they left his house. "I have to pee babe" said Kurt. "Just go I will change you when we get to the house" said Blaine as he locked the door to the house. "No I will hold it" muttered Kurt. "Your choice babe" said Blaine as he put his bag in the back seat and loaded a fidgety Kurt in the front seat.

"Take a nap okay. Your pain medicine is working nicely" said Blaine. "I have to go pee really bad Blaine" groaned Kurt. "Okay you're in a diaper aren't yo"u smiled Blaine. Blaine reached over and checked as well. "Yep you are. Relax and let go you're in a diaper. Just go pee sweetie" said Blaine. "No babe. I have to go pee please" moaned Kurt. "Okay I will stop in a minute. I need gas anyway" sighed Blaine. "Yay. I really need to pee hurry up please" whined Kurt. "Just go baby" said Blaine as he stopped for a red light. "No I can... Fuck no I can't. Make this car move I am about to... Damn it pee" groaned Kurt. "Feeling better. I take it" smiled Blaine. "I'm peeing my pants so no I do not feel better" spat Kurt. "I meant your bladder feels better sheesh" muttered Blaine. "Yeah it does. Shit this one leaked. I'm sorry" cried Kurt. "Leather seats not a biggie. I will clean the seat up when we get home" smiled Blaine.

"Here change in the car okay" cooed Blaine. "Okay 'sighed Kurt. "Let me get gas then I will check you" said Blaine. "Okay. I'm gonna go inside to change. I need a drink too" sighed Kurt. "No babe you leaked and are in grey sweats. I will get you a drink come here and I will help you change" sighed Blaine. Kurt slid out of the car and walked around to Blaine in his soggy diaper. "Climb in. You are wet that is for sure" smiled Blaine. "How bad are my pants" asked Kurt. "Not real bad" smiled Blaine. "Okay hurry up. I need to go again" sighed Kurt. "All right. All dry. Go inside and go and get your water while I get gas" smiled Blaine. "Be back" smiled Kurt. "Hi" beamed Kurt when he came back from the gas station.

"Hi" smiled Blaine. "Did you go" asked Blaine. "Yes I did. I had to go kinda bad even though I had just wet myself. Gotta stop holding it in. Man does my bladder hurt" groaned Kurt. "It will get better" said Blaine as he took Kurt's bottle of water and drank some. "Sorry. I was thirsty too" blushed Blaine. "Its okay. Lets get home before I have to go again" grinned Kurt.

The Hummel house 9:30pm

"Hi Kurt. How are you feeling" asked Carole. "I'm okay but I need to pee again" groaned Kurt as he headed up the stairs. "Blaine how is he honestly" asked Carole. "He, well hes gonna kill me but his bladder isnt sending the need to go signal at all when he sleeps right now and the sudden urges are causing him to leak before he can get to the bathroom" sighed Blaine.

"Bring the laundry and I will get it going. Oh and Finn and Puck told me about the accident at school" said Carole. "Ugh. Okay I washed all the wet stuff earlier but couldn't get the odor out of our clothes" said Blaine as he sat down at the table. "Bring all of the clothes to me. I will get it out" said Carole. "Hi. I'm hungry smiled Kurt as he bounded into the room. "So is Blaine" said Carole as Blaine's belly made a loud growl. "Oh geez" said Blaine as he turned red. "Go get your soiled clothes boys while I fix some pancakes for you" smiled Carole. "Yum" both replied. "Do you want blueberry or chocolate chip" asked Carole. "Blueberry" they both replied as they headed up the stairs.

Kurt's room

"You're in a better mood" said Blaine. "Not really just hungry" said Kurt. "I can tell your tummy is making noises" poked Blaine. "So is yours" laughed Kurt. "I know it has been for a couple of hours now" groaned Blaine. "Where are the pants we wore to school" asked Blaine as he gathered the slightly wet sweats from the bathroom hamper. "Trash can in my room" groaned Kurt as he started peeing again. "Still hurts doesn't it" asked Blaine. "Yes it does" hissed Kurt. "Lets go eat" smiled Blaine as he checked the diaper. "Yes lets" said Kurt as he stomach growled terribly loud. "Grab the basket babe" said Blaine.

Kitchen

"Hi Finn" groaned Kurt as he sat down carefully at the table. "Hi. How are you feeling" asked Finn. "Embarrassed mostly" blushed Kurt. "Why" asked Finn. "Mainly because I peed my pants at school and I'm wearing a diaper because my body keeps failing to send the signal that I have to fucking go "sighed Kurt. "What" asked Blaine. "I'm peeing" groaned Kurt. "Wow again already: asked Blaine. "Apparently not a lot though" groaned Kurt. "No swearing son" came Burts voice from the living room. "Sorry dad" blushed Kurt. "Wanna go change real quick" asked Blaine as a plate was set before Kurt. "No I want to eat. It wasn't a lot. I am okay for the time being" said Kurt as he shoved the first bite in his mouth. "Okay" said Blaine as he began to eat too. "Blaine, Can I speak to you in here when your done eating please" called Burt. "Sure" said Blaine as he finished his food quickly and went to the living room.

The living room

"How is he honestly" asked Burt. "He is miserable and isn't getting the I need to go to the bathroom signal until he's about to go or going. He is also going in his sleep and is wearing the diapers but griping about it" added Blaine. "You boys can stay home tomorrow from school so he can rest and get to feeling better. I should have let him stay home today. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids. The more he goes the better he is gonna feel" added Burt. "I will and I know and have all day today. I have had so much water and cranberry juice with him that its not funny" groaned Blaine with a light fidget. "Well good. It will help him to see you go alot too" said Burt. "I hope so" said Blaine with a second fidget. "You okay son" asked Burt. "Yeah. I just need to go to the bathroom real soon is all" said Blaine. "Run along and go and then you boys head to bed and try and sleep" smiled Burt. "Yeah we will" said Blaine as he darted up the stairs.

Kurt's room

"Hi" smiled Kurt from the bed come lay with me please. "I will in a minute" groaned Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "I have to pee really really bad" danced Blaine. "OH oh okay. Go pee and then cuddle with me" smiled Kurt. "Thanks" groaned Blaine as he rushed in to the bathroom. "WHEW" sighed Blaine as he began peeing. "Are you okay" called Kurt. "Yeah fine" sighed Blaine. The toilet flushed and the sink ran. "You didn't sound okay when you went rushing in there" said Kurt. "Okay fine. I narrowly made it. Feel better" smiled Blaine as he crawled onto the bed. "Yes actually" smiled Kurt.

"Wanna watch a movie and cuddle" asked Kurt. "Sounds great" smiled Blaine as he pulled Kurt to him and kissed him. "Hmhmhh feels nice" cooed Kurt. "Do you need to go before the movie starts" asked Blaine. "No I think I'm good" smiled Kurt. "What movie" asked Blaine. "You pick" yawned Kurt. "Harry Potter" giggled Blaine as he got up to pop it in to the dvd player. "Naturally" said Kurt as Blaine came back to bed. "Feel up to doing me a favor" winked Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "Get me off please" said Blaine as he palmed Kurt's pajama pants. "No. I can't get you off" as he swatted Blaine's hand away. "You aren't getting off until I can get off" moaned Kurt as he laid his head against Blaine's chest. "Please" moaned Blaine. "No' mumbled Kurt. "You suck you know that" said Blaine as he slid off the bed.

"Where are you going" asked Kurt as he felt himself pee. "To the hall bathroom to calm myself down" said Blaine. "Use mine" said Kurt. "No leaving it open in case you need to pee" smiled Blaine. "I just went" blushed Kurt. "Oh go change then while I go handle my need in the hall bathroom" smiled Blaine. "No you will not Blaine "said Kurt from his bathroom. "Then you get me off please" begged Blaine. "No its not fair to me since I am not supposed to have any form of sex until I am better" shot Kurt. "You are so mean" groaned Blaine as he continued to stroke himself inside his pants.

"MMMMM" Blaine moaned a little too loudly. "What are you doing" bellowed Kurt as he reentered the room. "Getting off" moaned Blaine as he slid his pants down. "Yum" moaned Kurt instinctively when he saw Blaine's erect dick. "You can touch me" moaned Blaine as he picked up his pace. "I want to but I can't and you know that" moaned Kurt as he felt his own dick spring to life. "God I want you though" moaned Kurt. "So have me" cooed Blaine. "You heard the doctor" said Kurt as he undid his diaper and rammed his hand in it and began stroking himself. Come here and remove your pants" called Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he slid his pants down revealing his hard penis.

"Yum" moaned Blaine as he removed his underwear and Kurts pants. "You are so beautiful" moaned Blaine into Kurts neck as he lightly stroked him. "MMMM" moaned Kurt. "Kiss me' moaned Blaine as he set to grinding against Kurt. "You feel so good" moaned Kurt. "You too and fuck" moaned Blaine. "What" moaned Kurt as he started grinding frantically against Blaine. "Fuck" panted Blaine against Kurt's chest. "Eww I felt that and I am still hard" groaned Kurt. "Sorry blushed" Blaine as he planted kisses all over Kurt's chest and belly. "Hurry and get me off. I feel I may need to pee soon" groaned Kurt. "Certainly" smiled Blaine as he rolled off of Kurt and began stroking him bringing him off a few minutes later. "Wow and fuck I think I just peed on you" groaned Kurt. "You did. Its okay. Just go start us a shower. I will change the bed and take the sheets to the washer then join you" said Blaine. "I am so sorry" cried Kurt. "Don't worry about it. Go shower. Its midnight. we need sleep" smiled Blaine as he stripped the bed.

Thirty minutes later the bed was flipped and remade and both boys were laying in it fresh clean and dry. Kurt was now medicated and sleeping peacefully against Blaine's chest. Blaine was by far not ready to sleep. Mainly due to his afternoon nap. Five hours sleep late in the day never served him well.

Blaine flipped the tv on and turned the volume low and laid watching the late night news as it was being recapped. Nothing new thought Blaine as he flipped the channels. Kurt shifted lightly in his sleep but never woke up. Blaine reached and checked the diaper clad crotch was. It still dry he noticed and went back to flipping the channels. Blaine stopped flipping when he landed on Cinemax and saw it was some kind of porn movie and watched for several minutes. After awhile he was glad he was gay straight sex looked awkward weird and plain gross and the weird noises that woman was making were plain disturbing. Based on the noises coming up the hall Blaine deduced Finn was watching this same movie and was enjoying it. "Gross" Blaine groaned as he got up to go pee and turn off the bathroom light. First he would wake Kurt up as he was fidgeting and clenching his thighs in his sleep and make him go. "Kurt wake up babe. You need to pee wake up Kurt" said Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "You're fidgeting go pee for me please" smiled Blaine. "Oh okay" yawned Kurt. A couple minutes later Kurt was back in bed and fast asleep and still dry. Blaine yawned and made his way to the bathroom as he still needed to go and pee himself.


	2. Can it get much worse

7am Kurts room (Tuesday morning)

Blaine lay sleeping peacefully against a very uncomfortable and wet Kurt. "Wake up or move" groaned Kurt as he nudged the dead weight off his chest and on to the pillows. "Thank you" groaned Kurt as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. "This is so gross" groaned Kurt as he stripped off the wet diaper and climbed into a hot shower. "Why isn't my body waking me up" grumbled Kurt as he washed his hair. "This is so annoying" mumbled Kurt to the walls. I will be glad when this gets better in a few days thought Kurt as he rediapered himself and climbed back into bed.

Blaine was still sound asleep when Kurt returned to the bed. Kurt had a devious idea and put it to work right away. He went and got a diaper and diapered Blaine. The sleeping man never stirred the entire time. "Score" giggled Kurt as he laid back down.

10:15 am

"Holy fuck move Kurt" shot Blaine as he attempted to get up from the bed. "Whats wrong" moaned a groggy Kurt. "I have to pee move now Kurt or you will get wet" groaned and squirmed Blaine. "Not moving too sleepy" yawned Kurt against Blaine's chest. "Baby move now please. I have to pee really really really really bad. Move I'm begging you" cried Blaine. Kurt snuggled up and started to drift off to sleep again. "Move you sadistic bastard" groaned Blaine as he felt himself start to pee. "KURT MOVE I AM STARTING TO PEE ON MYSELF MOVE ASSHOLE" screamed Blaine. "What" groaned Kurt as he let Blaine go. "You're a jerk" cried Blaine as he ran into the bathroom. Kurt laid back feeling his bladder throb and wondered how long until Blaine found the diaper.

"What am I wearing" bellowed Blaine from the bathroom. "He found it" giggled Kurt to himself as he got up to go pee in the hall bathroom. "A diaper" giggled Kurt as he rushed to leave the room. "Get back here Hummel" called Blaine as he stood peeing. "No" laughed Kurt as he peed his diaper. "I have to pee and am going to the other bathroom" said Kurt. "No you are not" yelled Blaine get in here now. "Or what" giggled Kurt in his now wet pants. "No kisses all day and I will cuddle with Finn tonight" said Blaine as he shuddered. "Eww why would you want to cuddle with the frankenteen" laughed Kurt. "I don't. Care to explain how I ended up in a diaper this morning" demanded Blaine. "Not really but okay. I put you in it when I woke up at seven this morning" smiled Kurt. "Well why" asked Blaine as he turned the shower on. "You were fidgeting in your sleep so I figured I would diaper you and just let you go in your sleep instead of waking you" laughed Kurt. "And not letting me up until after my bladder gave way a little served what purpose" snarled Blaine. "None just seemed like a good idea and it made me feel a little better. I'm sorry babe" pouted Kurt. "Its okay. I still love you but that was not very nice of you. Come shower with me please" whined Blaine. "Gladly" giggled Kurt.

The shower

"Hi" smiled Kurt as he stepped in behind his Burberry shower curtain. "Hi sexy. Its not too hot is it" asked Blaine. "No feels pretty nice" grinned Kurt. "So how are you feeling" asked Blaine. "No better sadly" sighed Kurt. "Still wow you have been on antibiotics since Saturday and its Tuesday now' said Blaine. "I know sometimes it takes a few days" smiled Kurt as he reached and touched Blaine. "MMMM what are you" moaned Blaine. "Washing you" smiled Kurt. "I owe you after what I pulled" smiled Kurt as he slowly stroked Blaine's penis. "MHHHMHMMMMMM that feels so good" moaned Blaine as he felt himself growing in Kurt's hand.

Kurt dropped to his knees in the running water and began lightly licking the tip of Blaine. "Oh my god Kurt stop. As good as that feels its not right. Mhmhmhmhmh fuck Kurt that feels so good" sputtered Blaine. "SShhh and let me. My treat to you for what I did" smiled Kurt as he sank his mouth fully on to Blaine's length. "Fuck that feels so good" moaned Blaine. "SSSShhh"  
hummed Kurt against Blaine. "No one is home babe. Its a work and school day. Fuck Kurt. Oh my god babe" moaned Blaine. Blaine stood with his back against the wall to keep from falling as Kurt licked up and down his length. Then as he sucked hard on the tip before taking him nearly down his throat. Each suck and lap of the tongue brought Blaine closer and closer. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat coiling low in his belly and was unaware of Kurt bringing himself to orgasm as he worked Blaine over in his mouth. "MMMMMMHHHMMHMHMHMH fuck Kurt stop or I will cum down your ...oh god. Fuck I'M GONNA FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK Kurt" panted Blaine as he came down Kurt's throat. Kurt lapped and sucked off every single drop Blaine gave him as he came into the tub at the same time. "Wow" panted Kurt as he scrambled up and out of the tub to pee. "Wow indeed" panted Blaine.

"Hey are you okay" asked a shocked Blaine as Kurt rushed from the tub. "Yeah fine. I just suddenly had to pee after I got off is all" said Kurt. "You were in the shower and near a drain yet you left the tub to go pee" giggled Blaine. "Yes peeing in the shower is gross" said an appalled Kurt. 'Nah its easier than getting out to go and then get back in" said Blaine. "You are disgusting" smiled Kurt as he returned to the shower. "I am not" said Blaine. "Yeah you are" grinned Kurt. "Fine. Whatever. Next time I will pee on you" laughed Blaine. "Now that is really gross" shivered Kurt. "The water is still hot. Why are you shivering" asked Blaine. "You peeing on me is why" said Kurt.

"Hey can I ask you something" asked Kurt. "Anything" said Blaine as he washed conditioner from his curls. "Have you ever peed in my shower before" asked Kurt. "Yeah why" asked Blaine. "Just wondering and gross babe" said Kurt. "I am right now" said Blaine as he pointed to his right hand. "You disgusting pig" shot Kurt. "You're peeing too "added Blaine. "Holy shit! I am" groaned Kurt as he shielded himself from Blaine. "Why are you so ashamed" giggled Blaine as he swapped places to allow Kurt to shower. "Its really gross and so unsanitary. Yuck" sighed Kurt as he washed his hair. "Its fine. A drain is a drain and the water from the shower is running it all down the drain pretty fast anyway" said Blaine as he stepped out of the shower. "Still gross" sighed Kurt. "No it isn't. I have done it for years" laughed Blaine as he dried himself off and pulled on his underwear. "Hurry up. I want to go get some coffee and food" called Blaine as he left the bathroom to get dressed. "Okay and I am having coffee today as well" called Kurt. "Not gonna stop you but only one cup" said Blaine as he pulled his undershirt over his head.

Leaving the house

Twenty minutes later both guys were fully clothed and ready to face the day. "Grab your medicine" smiled Blaine as he stuffed some extra diapers in his school bag. "I got them" smiled Kurt as he stuffed them into Blaine's bag as well. "Good take them after you eat. We don't need an upset tummy to go with the rest of your troubles" joked Blaine. "You think your so funny" said Kurt as he rolled his eyes. "I am funny" said Blaine as he picked up his shoes to put them on. "No you aren't" said Kurt. "Yeah I am your just lame" giggled Blaine.

"Go pee again so we can leave" said Blaine. "I do not, wait yes I do. Be right back" groaned Kurt as he fled up the stairs. "All better" asked Blaine when Kurt reappeared. "Yes' sighed Kurt. "I guess you wet before you got there" said Blaine. "Yes right as I reached the top of the stairs I peed myself" groaned Kurt. "Well your holding it a little longer" smiled Blaine. "Yeah I guess. Ever since I wet myself at school yesterday it hurts too much to not let it go so my body just does I can't control it at all" cried Kurt. "Please don't cry. Its not your fault" soothed Blaine. "I know. It just sucks. Lets go eat I am starving" said Kurt. "Me too" grinned Blaine as he opened the door.

The car

"Where should we go to eat" asked Blaine as he slid into the drivers seat. "Lets go to that little diner by Dalton. You loved their pancakes" said Kurt. "Yeah I do and are you sure you hated that place" said Blaine. I hated their bathroom. The food was okay" smiled Kurt. "Are you sure you want to go there given your current issue" asked Blaine. Yeah I guess. Just don't expect me to use the bathroom there other than to change my diaper" smiled Kurt. "I never do and you normally needed to pee by the time we headed back to Dalton when we used to go there to eat" said Blaine. "Yeah I did and sometimes kind of badly" added Kurt. "I know" said Blaine with an evil sneer. "Now I am glad I never let you drive" grinned Kurt. "Oh and why is that? Are you okay your fidgeting" asked Blaine. "I need to pee but its okay. I can hold it and yes you would have tortured me with your terribly slow driving" groaned Kurt. "I'm stopping" sighed Blaine as he pulled into a Wendy's parking lot. "Go pee or change yourself if you already did" said Blaine. "Still holding it but barely" groaned Kurt be right back. "Take the bag and buy a drink for us" called Blaine. "I will" smiled Kurt.

"Hi" said Kurt a few minutes later when he returned to the car. "Hi. Are you feeling better now" asked Blaine. "Yep and I almost got there this time. Stupid pants and belt got in my way" grinned Kurt. "Here is your drink too" said Kurt as he handed Blaine the diet coke. "Thank you" said Blaine as he drank some of the very cold drink. "Hit the spot" asked Kurt. "Yes it did" laughed Blaine. "Onwards towards Westerville" grinned Kurt. "Onward" said Blaine as he pointed forward. 'Let me know if you need to stop" smiled Blaine. "I will I will. Where are the meds the pain is bad" groaned Kurt. "Front pocket of my bag but you need to eat with them" said "Fine I will go back in and grab some fries" sighed Kurt. "I will get the pills then" said Blaine.

Back on the road.

"Feel better babe" cooed Blaine as he pulled the car back on to the road. "Are you sure you want to go to Westerville to that diner" asked Blaine. "Yeah you like it and we haven't been in over a month" groaned Kurt. "Gotta go again" asked Blaine. "Kinda but its okay for now. Just drive" whined Kurt. "No babe. I don't want you hurting yourself. I will stop again" snarled Blaine. "Okay okay no need getting all snarly and never mind I am peeing. Stop by my dads garage so I can change real quick. Its up there on the left" whimpered Kurt. "I know and I was" smiled Blaine.

Burts Garage

"Well hello boys" smiled Burt. "Hi dad" moaned Kurt as he headed for the bathroom in the office. "Is he okay" asked Burt. "He is wet and frustrated" said Blaine. "Still having the problem then I take it" said Burt. "Yes he says its better but I can tell its not" sighed Blaine. "I am going to make him an appointment with the doctor since his wetting is worse" said Burt. "Good idea. He says the urges aren't as intense but he still can not hold it for more than a couple of minutes once the need to go strikes" said Blaine. "Is he taking his medicine like hes supposed to" asked Burt. "Yes around the clock. I am making sure of it. I had to wake him up during the night to take them even" said Blaine. "Good hopefully in a day or two he will feel better" said Burt. "Hopefully" sighed Blaine. "Hopefully what" asked Kurt. "That you will feel better soon silly" said Blaine. "That would be great. Ready to go or do you need to go pee first" asked Kurt. "I am good ready when you are babe" smiled Blaine. "I am ready see you later Dad and try to not worry it is a little better" said Kurt.

The car

"we have a problem" sighed Kurt. "What's that" said Blaine. "We have one diaper left. You only grabbed three" blushed Kurt. "That's not a problem. I will stop by the drug store and pick some more up" smiled Blaine. "I will pay for them" groaned Kurt. "Okay" smiled Blaine as he headed towards the drug store. "I hate this you know' muttered Kurt. "I know and I hate it for you. If I could I would take this from you" sighed Blaine. "I wouldn't want that either though. Maybe on the criminal chipmunk but not you babe" smiled Kurt. "Please close your eyes and rest" said Blaine. "Okay" sighed Kurt as he rested his head on his seat belt and window.

A few minutes later Blaine pulled into the drug store parking lot and ran in for the needed diapers as Kurt was now fast asleep. He grabbed 2 packs again as Kurt was wetting a lot. One would stay in his car for the time being. Or maybe not he thought to himself when he saw traffic suddenly stop in front of him. Great thought Blaine. Some idiot can't drive and smacked into someone else. Since traffic was utterly stopped Blaine put the car in park and pulled out his phone to see if he could find out what the deal was. Didn't take long either the accident report was the top story on his facebook page.

"You have got to be kidding me" grumbled Blaine to himself. This is the third time this week some fool in a big rig hit a pole. Clearly these so called truckers can't drive thought Blaine as he stretched in the drivers seat. An uncomfortable yet oh so familiar feeling ran up him and stopped on his bladder. Shit muttered Blaine under his breath. I have to pee now. Well on the plus side muttered Blaine there's a gas station just up the street and on this side of the road. Right now he just needed traffic to move so he could pull in to it. Traffic however was at a complete stand still. "Fuck I have to pee. Shit shit shit" groaned Blaine as he pulled the car forward two feet. "Whats wrong" moaned Kurt. "Go back to sleep" shot Blaine. "Whats wrong" said Kurt a little louder. "Nothing" snapped Blaine as he rammed his left hand into his crotch and palmed himself in an attempt to shift his need. "You are lying" shot Kurt. "Yes I am now go back to sleep" groaned Blaine. "No whats wrong" demanded Kurt. "Please don't worry about it. Kurt go to sleep" whined Blaine as he shifted and fidgeted in his seat. "You have to pee don't you" giggled Kurt. "Very badly and there's a wreck up ahead and traffic is not moving" groaned Blaine. "Did you buy the diapers yet" asked Kurt. "Yes are you wet" asked Blaine. "I dont know' said Kurt as he shifted around."No I am dry" said Kurt. "Glad one of us is for now. If traffic doesnt move soon my car is gonna need a serious detailing to the drivers side. Fuck I have to pee" hissed Blaine. "Put the car in park and trust me okay" said Kurt. "It is in park" groaned Blaine. Okay take your pants and underwear down for me but cover yourself" smiled Kurt. "Okay" questioned Blaine as he did what Kurt told him to do. 'Good lift your butt up for me" said Kurt as he placed two diapers under Blaine. "Sit down" smiled Kurt." Oh fuck. I need to pee. Come on traffic. move fuck" groaned Blaine. "Its not moving but you are now diapered. Since your bladder is really full let go slowly so as to not leak" smiled Kurt. "When you feel the wetness stop peeing long enough for me to remove the wet one and refasten you up okay" smiled Kurt. "Okay but couldn't I pee in the cup we had earlier" groaned Blaine. "You could but you threw it out at my Dads shop. Just go but go slowly okay" cooed Kurt. "Do I have another option" moaned Blaine as he drove 2 feet forward again. "Not really unless you want to try and make it to the gas station on foot and have me drive in my medicated condition" said Kurt. "Now that's an idea. Fuck" groaned Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "I don't think I can hold it to get there its about half a block away" moaned Blaine "What do you want to do" asked Kurt. "I don't know but I know I have to pee really really really really fucking bad sobbed Blaine. "Let go then" cooed Kurt. "I can not do that" moaned Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "I don't fucking know" said Blaine as he tensed up even more. "You are hurting yourself you know" cooed Kurt. "I know but I have no choice" groaned Blaine. "You have a choice. Fuck but you wont use it" groaned Kurt. "What" asked Blaine as he fidgeted. "I am peeing" moaned Kurt. "Great now you need to be changed and I am dying to pee" cried Blaine. "I am fine not that wet. Please let go slowly or you may get sick like I am" soothed Kurt. "No I won't. I am okay for now I think" said Blaine as he pulled forward a few feet. "No you aren't now please go babe" said Kurt. "You sound like me you know" said Blaine. "Good" grinned Kurt. "No its not. Fuck" spat Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "I just pissed a little" spat Blaine. "Your losing the battle aren't you asked Kurt. "Please not now Kurt" snapped Blaine as he gripped the steering wheel and looked straight ahead at the sea of stopped cars willing them to move out of his way. "Let go" said Kurt as he laid on Blaine's shoulder. "I sadly am. My body is forcing me too" whimpered Blaine. "Oh" said Kurt. "Okay I am feeling wet hurry and remove it I still need to fucking pee" spat Blaine. "Okay lean back for me" said Kurt. "Fuck. Hold on traffic is moving shit. I am peeing some more gross" groaned Blaine. "Do you feel any better" asked Kurt. "No I still need to pee. Hurry up and get that wet one off of me" groaned Blaine. "Wow you are wet" said Kurt as he removed the wet diaper and fastened the dry one to Blaine. "Okay go for it" smiled Kurt. "I am" sighed Blaine. "Are you" smiled Kurt as he touched the diaper and felt the warmth spreading in it. "Yes I am and it feels soo good to pee. AHHHH" moaned Blaine a minute later. "Feeling better" smiled Kurt. "Sort of. I need a shower and food" said Blaine. "Both sound good to me" groaned Kurt. "As soon as I can turn around I will" smiled Blaine. "Okay" yawned Kurt. "Go back to sleep" groaned Blaine. "You want out of the wet pants first" asked Kurt. "Yes but give me another one just in case" smiled Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he reached behind Blaine and grabbed another dry diaper. "No problem" smiled Kurt as he rediapered Blaine. "This is so embarrassing" groaned Blaine as he pulled his underwear and pants back up. "Better than flooding your car isn't it" sighed Kurt. "Yeah I guess" sighed Blaine. 'Are you okay" asked Blaine. "I am wet but not too wet' sighed Kurt. "When you (yawns) can head back to my dads garage and we will change me and dump the wet stuff" said Kurt. "Will do. You sleep okay" smiled Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt behind closed eyes.

A few minutes later Kurt was sleeping against the window again. "Good" groaned Blaine as he gazed out at the sea of not moving cars in front of him. This is going to suck he groaned as he slowly inched forward.

An hour later and Blaine was moving again as he had reached a corner where he was able to turn around and head back towards Burt's garage. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he shifted in his seat. "I have to freaking pee again" he muttered to himself and the now playing radio. "This day is starting to really blow" groaned Blaine. "Whats wrong" asked Kurt suddenly. "I have to pee is all go back to sleep. We will be back to your dads garage in like 20 minutes" said Blaine. "I am really wet could you stop before then please" asked Kurt. "Yeah sure I need to go pee anyway. Did you leak at all" asked Blaine. "I don't know my butt is numb and I'm cold which means I'm wet" sighed Kurt. "I will stop as soon as something comes up on this side of the street. Just hold tight for me okay" smiled Blaine. "I'm fine. Just wet. More worried about you to be honest" said Kurt. "I am fine" groaned Blaine as he squirmed and fidgeted. "No you aren't" sighed Kurt. "I am other than I need to pee kinda bad" smiled Blaine.

"What are you doing" asked Kurt. "I am starting to pee a little so I'm pulling over so I can go in the diaper a little to relieve the terrible pressure I am feeling" said Blaine. :Your bladder is strained from you holding it too long" said Kurt. "Gee ya think smart one" shot Blaine as he parked the car. "Come to the back seat and I will dry you while I pee a little" smiled Blaine. 'If you insist" sighed Kurt. "I insist" groaned Blaine as he let some pee flow out of him. "We dont need to risk you leaking on those jeans of yours now do we" said Blaine as he stepped out of the car. "No we don't" said Kurt. "You can pee first though" said Kurt as he slid into the backseat. "I am fine" groaned Blaine as he clenched his fists and crossed his legs to stem the ensuing flood. "No you aren't" sighed Kurt. "Just change your self so I can tighten you up" said Blaine as he danced and peed a little. "Fine" said Kurt as he dried himself. "Be right back there is a trash can over there" fidgeted Blaine as he scooped up the wet stuff. "Okay" smiled Kurt as he shimmied back into his jeans.

"Hi" smiled Blaine when he returned. "Well you are awfully calm" stated Kurt. "I found somewhere to go pee" smiled Blaine. "You did. Where? This is a block of offices" said Kurt. "The dental office over there (pointing over left shoulder) let me go" grinned Blaine. "Cool" smiled Kurt. "I feel soo much better" grinned Blaine. "Not me. I am starving and its after 12:30" said Kurt. "Yeah me too. Lets go by your dads garage and get me out of this damn diaper then we will get some take out and go back to the house to eat and then shower" smiled Blaine. "Sounds good lets go" grinned Kurt. "Okay" smiled Blaine as he pulled back on to the street.

Burts Garage

"Well hello again boys. Why are you back so soon" asked Burt. "Traffic sucks and we couldn't get where we wanted to go so we turned around and came back but need to go potty now" said Kurt. "Yeah like horribly bad" groaned Blaine with a fidget. "Go on and go" smiled Burt to Blaine. "Thank you" smiled Blaine painfully as he disappeared inside the office to go. Good acting thought Kurt. What Kurt didn't know was it wasn't an act Blaine was dying to pee again. "How are you feeling son" asked Burt. "I am okay. I'm more worried about Blaine actually" said Kurt. "Why are you worried about Blaine" asked Burt. "Well he keeps holding it in until hes leaking pee dad" sighed Kurt. "Sounds familiar doesnt it Kurt" replied Burt. "Kind of yeah" sighed Kurt. "When did this start with him" asked Burt. "Today I think" groaned Kurt. "Let me talk to him" said Burt as Blaine reappeared.

"Hi" smiled Blaine. "Hi Blaine. Sit down for me and Kurt go use the bathroom" said Burt. "Yes sir" said Kurt as he headed into the office. "Whats up" grinned Blaine. 'Well apparently you need to see the doctor from what Kurt says" said Burt. "For what" asked Blaine genuinely confused. "You are apparently holding it too long and wetting on yourself a little" said Burt. "Ugh. I wet this morning because of Kurt. He wouldn't let me up from the bed. The second time I was stuck in traffic and had to pee so bad I couldn't see straight and had no choice but to hold it or go in a diaper and since I couldn't hold it I used a diaper" blushed Blaine. "I see" said Burt "Kurt diapered me so I could relieve myself and yes it was terribly embarrassing to pee in my car like that but it did beat peeing my pants" sighed Blaine. "Kurt thinks your getting sick like him" said Burt. "No I am not. Believe me I didn't want to hold it at all. I had no choice but to hold it" blushed Blaine. "I got ya son" said Burt. "Thanks" blushed Blaine as Kurt reappeared. Hi said Kurt. Hi smiled Blaine lets go I need food. Me too said Kurt as he headed towards the car.

The car

"Alright smart guy what gives" asked Blaine. "I don't know what" asked Kurt. "You told your dad I was getting sick like you. Really Kurt really" shot Blaine. "Yeah but you wet this morning when you woke up and then had that incident in the car" said Kurt. "You know damn well the incident in bed was your fault you held me down until I started to pee and the second one was because of the stopped traffic and was your freaking idea" said Blaine angrily. "So why did you tell your dad you thought I was sick" shot Blaine. "I don't know seemed like the start of a pattern to me' blushed Kurt. "Okay" groaned Blaine. "You okay" asked Kurt. "No. I am starving" said Blaine as he rubbed his temples. "So am I" said Kurt. "Well where should we eat" asked Blaine. "Breadstix is up ahead go there" smiled Kurt. "Works for me" said Blaine.

Breadstix

"Food finally' said Kurt as he slid into the booth. "Well almost" sighed Blaine as he picked up his menu and looked at it. "What do you want" asked Kurt. "Hmm and whoa" shot Blaine up. "What" asked Kurt. "My phone went off" replied Blaine. "Whoa so did mine. Its Finn" groaned Kurt.

Finn: Where are you guys? Are you okay?

Kurt: Getting lunch at Breadstix.

Finn: You suck. You want us to join you"

Kurt: Who is us?

Finn: Just the guys from Glee club.

Kurt: Let me ask Blaine.

"Hey Finn and the guys want to come join us for lunch. you okay with that" asked Kurt. "Of course as long as you are" smiled Blaine. "I am fine with seeing just the ones who know about yesterday" said Kurt. "Well that rules out Artie and Rory then" said Blaine. "Them and all the girls" sighed Kurt. "You could tell them whats going on with you. They all love you and will help you get through this. Just like the Warblers did when you first arrived at Dalton and had those mad dashes and near misses" said Blaine. "Yeah I know. I will think about telling the whole group but its so embarrassing" fidgeted Kurt. "Go pee babe. I will text Finn and the gang and get us a larger table" said Blaine. "Okay" sighed Kurt as he pulled Blaine's bag up. "Be right back" sighed Kurt.

Blaine: Come on bring every one.

Finn: cool be there in like two minutes and Mr Shue is coming too.

Blaine: Oh boy.

Finn: what he already knows. I was in his class when shit happened yesterday.

Blaine: Oh makes sense tell the girls to come too.

Finn: They are.

Blaine: Cool see you in a bit. Let me get a larger table.

Blaine grabbed the waitress and got a larger set of tables for the group. Being it was a Tuesday it wasn't hard to get a section of the restaurant to themselves. Blaine sat alone until the first people arrived which was Brittany and Santana. "Where is Kurt' asked Santana. "Bathroom" said Blaine. "Wow. He never goes in public" said Brittany. "I know. He will explain over lunch" sighed Blaine. "We know what happened yesterday. He has nothing to be ashamed of" said Santana. "Who told you" asked Blaine. "No one we saw you guys leave in your gym clothes and Sam said Kurt wasn't feeling well" said Santana. "You two were the Cheerios that went into the girls bathroom then" said Blaine. "Yes" said Santana. "It happens" smiled Brittany. "Convince hi Kurt" smiled Blaine. "Convince me of what" smiled Kurt. "That what happened yesterday to you sometimes happens to us all "said Rachel from behind him. "Great you know too" said Kurt. "We all know and still love you Kurt" said Brittany. "So Finn told every one then" groaned Kurt. No he didn't. I figured it out when I saw you guys leave the boys bathroom and leave school. You were both in gym clothes" said Santana. "Oh" blushed Kurt. "Finn told me and said if I made one mean comment to you he was breaking up with me and he would never speak to me again" said Rachel. "This is so awkward and embarrassing" said Kurt from behind a menu. "Would it help if we all told you a story of it happening to us" asked Mercedes as she sat down. "I guess" groaned Kurt against Blaine. "Ouch babe not so hard" smiled Blaine. "Sorry" said Kurt.

Twenty or so minutes later the entire group was there including Miss Pillsbury. Great thought Kurt this can't get any more awkward and embarrassing can it. Then Rachel spoke and knew he was wrong. It could and was about to get a lot worse thought Kurt.

Rachel

"Lets all go around the table and tell Kurt of a time at school where we didn't make it to the bathroom on time and include the grade you were in and how old you were and why it happened. I will go first" smiled Rachel.

"It was third grade and a field trip to a farm to see how a farm worked and stuff. We were having fun seeing the animals and different machines and how they worked. It happened when we went in to see them milk the cows. I was only 8 at the time and it was terrible. Kids are really cruel too. I got called pee pee Berry for weeks. Who wants to go next" asked Rachel. "I will" smiled Finn.

"Let me go pee first" said Kurt as he stood up. "Yeah me too" smiled Blaine. When Kurt and Blaine were back and at the table Finn began his tale.

Finn

"This is soo embarrassing but here goes. It was freshman year and I was 14. It was during football practice and I actually asked to go and was told no by Coach Tanaka. So I went back to practice and took a hard hit to the gut and well pissed myself on the field. It was horrifying and in gym shorts no less. Okay who is next" said a blood red Finn. "I will" sighed Blaine.

Blaine

"It was sixth grade I had just turned 12 the day before literally. I was getting over a urinary tract infection like you are babe. I needed to go a lot more often than most of my classmates. Which sucked. When class started I didn't really need to go but fifteen minutes later I did and badly. My math teacher back then was a sadistic bitch and wouldn't let anyone leave ever. She told me to hold it until class ended. I knew I probably couldn't but agreed to it. I had to go so freaking bad I thought I would die. Class slowly ticked by. Far too slowly and I knew I had to go and go very soon or God forbid what would happen. So I got up and went to leave the room and well the change in position caused my bladder to give way and I flooded myself right there by the door to the room. It was such a relief to finally be peeing but soo embarrassing too. Who is next" sighed Blaine. "I will" said Mr Shuester.

Mr Shuester

"It was in college and after a night of heavy partying. I was 19 or 20 and was probably still hungover when I went to class. I overslept and didn't go before class. Why I don't know. I survived the first two classes just fine. Why I kept not going I do not know. During my third class I just sat there and let go and peed while taking notes. It took a classmate beside me to tell me I had done it. I am fairly sure I was still drunk that day. Okay next" said Mr Shuester. "My turn" sighed Rory.

Rory

Lets see" sighed Rory. "The last time for me was in the second grade. We were at recess and I got too busy playing and when I realized I had to go it was too late. I ran towards my teacher to ask to go inside to go but wet myself right as I got to her. I think I was 7 or 8. Okay who is next" asked Rory. "I am" said Tina.

Tina

"Mine was a double whammy. You girls will understand a little better than you guys will. I was 13 at the start of the eighth grade. It was a very awkward time and phase of life for all of us girls. I had to pee when I arrived to my Health class. I asked to go and was told no as I had arrived late. I told the teacher I could not wait and was told tough you will wait or wet yourself. I resigned myself to wait. Well half way through class I felt something dripping. (all of the girls cringe) Gross yeah I know anyway I asked again and cited girl problems and was told your lying sit back down. I wasn't lying. Male teachers are heartless sometimes when it comes to girls. The end of class approached and I knew I was in trouble so like Blaine I jumped up and went to leave. The door was right beside his desk and he stopped me and I peed on him and myself. Plus I put a red blood stain on his white pants when he pulled me back towards the room. It was terrible not only did I pee myself but I started my first period in class. Epic bad day. Mike your turn" said Tina.

Mike

"Mine was at dance school not regular school. We had been dancing and working on a routine for several hours. I had to go but you do not ask to go during class. It was a rule you hold it until practice is done. Well this one day I failed to hold it. I took off and got into the bathroom but didnt quite make it. Damn tights. I was 10 and it was during the fifth grade. Who is next" asked Mike. "I will" said Artie.

"Let me pee again" groaned Kurt as he stood up from the table. "Take your time" smiled the group. While Kurt was away the waitress brought the food to the table and the group began to eat. All this talking about peeing kept making Kurt pee. He was wet and uncomfortable. "I am so tired of this mess" groaned Kurt as he locked the handicapped stall and set the bag down to change himself. Great and this is the last one he thought as he pulled his phone out and texted Blaine.

Kurt: We have a problem good looking.

Blaine: What's that sexy man.

Kurt: No more dry pants for me after the one I am putting on.

Blaine: That isnt a problem. On my way.

Kurt: Easy for you to say.

Blaine: You almost done so I can grab my bag.

Kurt: Yep coming out now.

Blaine: I am right outside the stall.

Kurt: Okay.

"Hi" smiled Blaine when the stall door opened. "Hi" said Kurt. "Go eat. They just brought out the food" smiled Blaine. "Yum. I am starving" said Kurt. "Go on" said Blaine as he quickly kissed Kurt's cheek. "I will be right back" grinned Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt. "Okay where were we" said Blaine as he sat back down. "We were on me" groaned Artie.

Artie

"Mine was shortly after I returned to school following the accident. I was still getting used to the chair and all the timing and stuff involved with that. Well one day I messed it all up and peed on myself during lunch. I was still getting used to the different feeling of a full bladder as my signal was shot at the time as well and I misread it that day. I was 9 and it sucked and was the 3rd grade. Who wants to go next said Artie. "I will" sighed Miss Pillsbury.

Miss Pillsbury

"Kurt first off if you ever need to talk my office is always open. Here is my story. It was the during the first grade. Even that young I had problems with dirty things and the bathroom at school was dirty one day and I refused to use it. Big mistake. I was 6 years old when this disaster happened to me and I went on myself in class. Who is next" said Miss Pillsbury. "I am" said Puck.

Puck

"Lets get this over with. I pissed myself the last time when I was probably 10 at school. I was being a jackass and decided I was no longer going to pee for the rest of my life. Yeah that lasted 2 hours before I was dancing in my seat in class like a jackass. My teacher said I could go. Me being a stupid bad ass decided to go screw around and not go. She sent for me a few minutes later and I pissed myself in the doorway as I was drug back to class. Good bye mr badass hello mr baby. All right next" said Puck. "My turn" sighed Santana.

Santana

"Mine was. Well you guys know Coach Sylvester. She has no heart and sticks to her guns when it comes to going to the bathroom during her gym classes or Cheerios practice" said Santana. Blaine groaned remembering just a couple of weeks back when he almost wet himself because of her. "Blaine are you okay" asked Santana. "Fine. Just agreeing with you is all. I had a run in a few weeks back with her and almost wet myself in Mr Shuesters class. Go on" said Blaine. "Anyway we were gearing up for Regionals last year when it happened. We had be practicing for hours and I really really had to go. I asked to go and was told no. So while she yelled at two other girls I went and sat in the grass and pointed my hips down and silently went. I was 16 and last year. Okay Britt Britt your turn" said Santana.

Brittany

"Lets see it was third or fourth grade I think so I was 8 or 9. We went on a field trip that day. Where to I do not remember but I peed my pants on the bus as we rode back to school. I forgot to go before boarding the bus. Okay Quinn your turn" said Brittany.

Quinn

"Sophomore year and I was 15 going on 16 and I was pregnant with Beth. It was about 3 months or so before I had her. It was during I think my math class. I shifted to get more comfortable and Beth pushed down and caused me to wet myself as I fled the room. Okay Mercedes your up" said Quinn.

"You okay" whispered Blaine. "No but its okay" groaned Kurt. "What is it" said Blaine as he slid his chair back. I am wet again but its okay lets get this over with" said Kurt. W"ell I need to go use the bathroom" said Blaine a little too loudly. "Wait for me then" said Kurt as he scooped up Blaine's bag. "Good call" grinned Blaine as he held the door open. "Shut up and go pee" said Kurt. "No worries I will" said Blaine as he followed Kurt into the bathroom.

"Gross" groaned Kurt as he pulled the wet diaper off and dropped it to the floor between his and Blaine's feet. "You were really wet" said Blaine as he started peeing. 'Yes I was all that talking about peeing kept making me pee a little and you sound like you were really full babe" said Kurt. "Yeah a little too full but didn't want to be rude or undapper" said Blaine. "Sometimes you have to be rude with them" said Kurt as he scooped up the wet diaper and flushed the toilet. "Yeah maybe so" said Blaine as he flushed his as well. "All better and ready to go" asked Blaine. "Yep waiting on you. Hi Finn and Puck" said Kurt. "Tank is full" said Puck as he strode over to a urinal. "Yeah what he said" said Finn as he went to the other one. "Okay" said Kurt. "Lets go" smiled Blaine to Kurt.

"Wow where are all the girls" asked Kurt as he sat back down at the table. "Bathroom" said Rory. "Oh okay" said Kurt. "Who is left to go" asked Blaine as he picked up his drink from the table. "Mercedes, Sam, and Sugar" said Rory. "Be right back" said Artie and Sam. "Potty time" said Sam. "Yeah me too" said Mr Shuester and Rory. "Mike what about you" asked Blaine. "I'm fine. I will need to go once this is done but for now I am fine" said Mike.

"How are you feeling today" asked Mike. "Terrible honestly. I am in a diaper as I keep peeing without (cringes) warning. Even in my sleep" said Kurt. "Nice face. You okay" asked Blaine. "No I am wet again. Ugh be right back" said Kurt. "Why exactly is he in diapers" asked Mike. "Well after what happened yesterday it seems his bladder won't hold and he keeps going on himself" said Blaine as his phone rang. "Excuse me I have to take this its Burt" said Blaine. "Okay I will tell the group" said Mike as Blaine left the table.

Blaine: Hello Mr Hummel. Whats up?

Burt: Hi Blaine. Kurt has a appointment at 3:30 over at Lima Memorial Hospital. Dr Travers wants to run an ultrasound and get some xrays of Kurt's kidneys.

Blaine: All right. We will meet you there in an 20 minutes.

Burt: How is he doing?

Blaine: He is okay. Mr Shue and the Glee club came for lunch and are telling stories to Kurt about times when they peed their pants. It seems to be helping a little bit.

Burt: Odd lunch topic but okay. Do you know if he has passed any blood or anything?

Blaine: I do not and I doubt he would tell me if he did.

Burt: Very true. Kurt is very private about such matters.

Blaine: Yeah he is but hopefully going through this will help him to not hold it so long or as often.

Burt: That is my hope every time this happens but so far it has not.

Blaine: Yeah I keep getting that impression from him. Let me go back inside and grab him and we will meet you in a few minutes.

Burt: Okay see you in a little while. Go into the er and tell them Kurt is to see Dr Travers.

Blaine: Got it. See you soon Bye Mr Hummel.

Burt: Bye Blaine.

"Where were you" asked Kurt as soon as Blaine reappeared. "Phone your dad called. We have to go meet him over at Lima Memorial" said Blaine. "Oh shit what happened" asked Finn. "Nothing Finn. Kurt has an appointment said Blaine. "Ugh and what for groaned" Kurt. "To check your kidneys. the doctor thinks you may have a stone or something going on" said Blaine. "Finn please pay our bill for me and I will pay you back tonight at home" smiled Blaine. "Sure little dude. Text me when you know something" said Finn. "I will bye guys" said Blaine.

The car

"Okay whose bright idea was it to go see the doctor again" asked Kurt. "Your Dad's" said Blaine. "So not happy about this and I need to take my medicine" said Kurt. "Not a problem. I will stop and grab you a bottle of water" smiled Blaine. "No more water please" groaned Kurt. "I have drank a gallon already today it feels like. Diet coke please" whined Kurt. 'Okay you win but I want juice for me" smiled Blaine. "Let me guess you want apple juice" giggled Kurt. "But of course" smiled Blaine as he parked in front of a gas station.

The Gas station

"Come on. You go pee while I will grab the drinks" said Blaine. "I don't need to go at the moment" smiled Kurt. "Are you wet then" asked Blaine. "No. I am not" laughed Kurt. "Wow" said Blaine as they walked through the store to get their drinks. "Hey I am as shocked as you are" said Kurt. "Hey can I ask you something personal" said Blaine. "How personal Blaine" asked Kurt. "Very honestly" said Blaine. "Then ask in the car too many people around" said Kurt. "Not a problem" said Blaine as he paid for the drinks. "Thanks babe" smiled Kurt as he cringed. "You okay" asked Blaine. "Yeah fine lets go" groaned Kurt.

Back in the car

"You peed didn't you" asked Blaine as soon as they were in the car. "Yeah but not a lot" sighed Kurt as he opened his drink. "Where are my meds" asked Kurt. "The front pocket of my bag "said Blaine as he retrieved it from the back seat. "Thanks" said Kurt as he rooted around in the bag and found them. "Um Blaine" said Kurt. "Yeah" said Blaine as he backed out of his space. "Why are there underwear in the front pocket of your bag" asked Kurt. "So that's where I stuffed those. I lost that pair a couple of weekends ago when I stayed over at your house" said Blaine. "I sure hope they're clean then" said Kurt. "You and me both. I will wash them when we get back to the house to be sure" said Blaine. "Good idea" said Kurt.

"So what did you want to ask me in the gas station that was so personal" asked Kurt. "Have you passed any blood or anything when you have been peeing" asked Blaine. "Geez and no I have not. Why" asked Kurt. "Your dad asked me on the phone if you had and I couldn't answer him as I didn't know for sure" said Blaine. "Oh okay. Please hurry and get us there babe. I need to pee" groaned Kurt. "Doing the best I can. Do you want me to stop" asked Blaine. "Yes please" squirmed Kurt. "Let me find some place okay" said Blaine. "Okay please hurry. I am already wet and if I let go I will leak for sure" groaned Kurt. "I am hurrying as fast as the law will let me legally go. Hang on okay" said Blaine. "I am" yawned Kurt. "Oh crap that pain pill is kicking in to make this worse" groaned Kurt. "That is bad" said Blaine. "YES it. Fuck just peed some ugh and gross. I think I just leaked eww and I am sorry" groaned Kurt. "Its okay babe. I have a jacket in the back seat" said Blaine. "Pull over please and help me out of this wet diaper now" bellowed Kurt. "Is that what you want" asked Blaine as he pulled off the road into a supermarket parking lot. "Yes" groaned Kurt. "Okay. Lets get you changed. said Blaine as he parked the car. "Yes lets" groaned Kurt. "Put your seat back for me" said Blaine. "Okay" groaned and squirmed Kurt as he laid the seat back. "Hurry please" begged Kurt. "Take your pants down babe" said Blaine. "Ouch fuck okay" groaned Kurt as he slid his jeans down. "They are wet. Right along the inside of your thighs" said Blaine. "Great" groaned Kurt. "Its not that wet. Lift your butt up for me. (Kurt raises his butt up) Good now put it back down for me. Hold this diaper up against you" said Blaine. "Okay" squirmed Kurt. "When I tell you lift your tush again okay" said Blaine as he undid the wet diaper. "Okay lift up just a little for me. Good job" giggled Blaine. "Shut up Blaine and fasten this diaper so I can let go it really fucking hurts" groaned Kurt. "Sorry babe and there all done" smiled Blaine. "Go potty while I go throw this wet thing away over there" said Blaine. "I am going potty" cringed Kurt. "Well okay then I will wait and change you again then throw them both away" smiled Blaine. "Gross" groaned Kurt a minute or so later. "All done I take it" said Blaine. "Yes and I still do not like peeing in a diaper" sighed Kurt. 'Better than your sexy skinny jeans" said Blaine. "True" sighed Kurt. "All dry. Be right back and answer my phone. We are now late. That's your dad calling" said Blaine. "Yep it is" said Kurt as he answered the phone. "Be right back" smiled Blaine.

Kurt: Hi dad.

Burt: Hi Kurt. Where are you boys?

Kurt: We had to stop to pee. We will be there in 5 minutes.

Burt: Okay hurry up but do it legally.

Kurt: Blaine never speeds so it will be legally and we are on the way there now.

Burt: Okay I will let Carole know.

Kurt: Okay bye dad.

Burt: Bye Kurt

"Okay lets roll again" grinned Blaine as he got back into the car. "Yeah we better. My dad is getting impatient. We are ten minutes late apparently" said Kurt. "Yeah we are" said Blaine. "You had to go though. Therefore I had to stop for you to go" said Blaine. "Yeah sorry about wetting your seat again" sighed Kurt. "Leather seats easy to clean" said Blaine. "I know you said that last night too" groaned Kurt. "I meant it then too" said Blaine. "Here we are and there is your dad" said Blaine as he pulled up in front of the er. "Shit your asleep" said Blaine. "Kurt, Kurt wake up babe" called Blaine. "Huh what (yawns) is it Blaine" muttered Kurt. "We are at the hospital. Time to wake up and see the doctor" said Blaine. "Don't want to" groaned Kurt. "Too bad. Now please wake up and go with your dad for me" smiled Blaine. As soon as I stop peeing I will" groaned Kurt. "Oh (long pause) sorry. I didn't realize' said Blaine. "Its okay I was trying to not draw attention to it" said Kurt. "Where are the pants the bag is empty" said Kurt. "Behind my seat" said Blaine. "Okay I see. I got a few thanks" sighed Kurt. "Be in right behind you okay" said Blaine. "I will tell my dad to wait for you then while I go change" said Kurt.

The hospital

"Hi Mr Hummel" said Blaine as he strolled up to the door. "Hi Blaine. How are you" asked Burt. "Worn out honestly. Traffic has been a nuisance today sighed Blaine. "Well when we get done here I want you boys to head home and rest. You have school tomorrow" said Burt. "I know. Is Kurt going tomorrow" asked Blaine. "That depends on what the doctor has to say" said Burt as he sat down beside Kurt. "What depends on the doctor" asked Kurt. "Whether you go to school or stay home tomorrow. I have to go to school though" said Blaine. "Ugh aww. Why can't he stay home with me to keep my entertained" said Kurt. "He needs to go to school and I told his parents he would go to school this week" said Burt. "Well that sucks" groaned Kurt. "Sorry son unless he is sick in the morning he goes to school" said Burt. "Blaine never gets sick" groaned Kurt. "Yeah Blaine does just not very often" said Blaine. "So I will be home alone tomorrow and it will suck" groaned Kurt. "You will survive" said Burt. "I know dad" said Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel" called a nurse. "Thats me" said Kurt as he clamored to his feet. "Come on back and lets weigh you and get your vitals real quick okay and I am Becka" said Becka. "Hi Becka. I am Kurt and this is my dad and boyfriend Blaine" said Kurt. "Nice to meet you. Please remove your shoes and step up on the scale for me" said Becka. "Sure" said Kurt. "How tall are you Kurt" asked Becka. "Five feet 11 inches tall" said Kurt. "Thank you and you weigh 161 pounds" smiled Becka. "Great I have gained 3 pounds" moaned Kurt. "Your weight is fine for your height. Sit down for me please' said Becka. "Fine" said Kurt as he sat down and had his temperature, blood pressure, and oxygen levels checked. "Okay follow me fellows. Dr. Travers will be in to see you in a few minutes and I need a urine sample from you Kurt. There is a bathroom behind that door and cups and wipes in the drawer in there. Hit the call button after you go and a nurse will come grab it from you" said Becka. "Thanks and I will" said Kurt.

"That shouldn't take long to get" said Blaine as he sat on the doctors stool. "Haha. You think your so funny" said Kurt. "Well its true" said Blaine. "Still not the point" said Kurt as he entered the bathroom. "Yes it was" said Blaine to the now closed door. "Be nice Blaine" said Burt. "I am and you know I was right too" grinned Blaine. "Yes you were right but he doesn't feel well so let it go" said Burt. "Fine this time" said Blaine. "Thank you" said Burt.

"Got it and I'm still dry" said Kurt. "Good boy" said Burt. "That took work thanks to these pants but I managed it" smiled Kurt. "Your pee is really dark" said Blaine as he pressed the nurse call button. "I know and its the infection slowly passing through me" sighed Kurt. "That and your dehydrated" said Blaine. "Maybe a little" said Kurt. "Maybe a lot" said Blaine as Carole entered the room. "You rang for a.. Well hi honey and guys. I didn't know you were here already" said Carole. "You need fluids Kurt" said Carole. "No no iv" groaned Kurt. "Sorry bud let me take this and get an order from the doctor for the fluids" said Carole. "Ugh. More peeing like crazy" groaned Kurt. "Put this on for me" said Carole as she handed Kurt a hospital gown. "Strip down to your underwear for me" said Carole. "Okay" sighed Kurt heavily. "This sucks you know" said Kurt to Blaine. "You will feel better because of the fluids" said Blaine. "I know but it still sucks and I hate needles" said Kurt. "You can hold my hand while Carole puts the iv in" smiled Blaine. "Thanks. Please move I have to pee again" said Kurt. "As you wish" smiled Blaine with a bow. "Knock it off" giggled Kurt.

"Where is Kurt" asked Carole the moment the door to the bathroom closed. "Bathroom" said Burt. "I will wait on him. He won't like me very much but he needs this" said Carole. "No he won't like you but he will get over it" said Blaine. "What will I get over" asked Kurt. "Getting fluids and not liking me" said Carole. "Do I really have to" whined Kurt. "Yes you do. Now sit down and give me your right arm" said Carole. "No" grumbled Kurt. "Sit down and do as the nurse tells you" shot Burt. Bam thud and Kurt was down on the gurney bed thing. "Its not that bad" soothed Blaine. "Easy for you to.. HOLY FUCK" bellowed Kurt. "All done" smiled Carole. "That hurt like hell" whined Kurt. "Its in and over with and your fluids are running. The doctor will be in soon. Now try and rest Kurt" said Carole as she stroked his head. "I can't relax you scared the piss out of my literally. I am wet now" said Kurt. "Be right back Kurt hang on okay" said Carole. "Where is she going" groaned Kurt. "I do not know" said Burt. "Blaine please help me change. I feel very wet" said Kurt. "Lets wait for Carole to come back first" said Blaine. "Ugh I am wet Blaine and it feels soo gross" whined Kurt. "You will be fine" said Blaine. "Easy for you to say. You aren't peeing every few minutes" said Kurt. "Fuck" shot Kurt. "Stop swearing Kurt and what is wrong son" asked Burt. "This bed is now wet. I just peed on myself and felt it leak" moaned Kurt. "Go get Carole please Dad" whined Kurt. "All right be right back kiddo" said Burt. "Gross. Please take this soaking wet thing off of me" whined Kurt. "Okay okay" said Blaine as he grabbed his bag and pulled out a dry diaper. Lay back and I will dry you soothed Blaine. "Thanks" said Kurt. "There you go all dry and man your pee is strong smelling" said Blaine. "I know sorry babe and thanks. This bed is wet and cold though" groaned Kurt.

"What happened" said Carole as she returned to the room. "I leaked. The bed is really wet. I'm sorry" blushed Kurt. "Not a big deal baby. Sit by your dad for a minute and let me clean this up and boy you did leak my goodness" said Carole. "I need to pee be right back" said Blaine as he stepped into the bathroom. "Okay all dry hop back up here and remove that diaper" said Carole. "No way shot" Kurt. "I am going to place a catheter to give your poor bladder some rest" said Carole. "The doctor ordered it for you" added Carole. "NO FUCKING WAY" bellowed Kurt. "Stop swearing and yes you are" shot Burt. "NO I AM NOT" shrieked Kurt. "Yes you are. now remove the diaper" said Burt. "NO shot" Kurt defiantly.

Blaine stood in front of the toilet wondering what was going on out there. He couldn't for the life of him self stop peeing. Something is definitely up Blaine thought as he finished peeing and put himself back into his underwear and fastened his jeans. "NO. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO IT" shrieked Kurt. "Do what" asked Blaine as he came out of the bathroom. "Put in a catheter" yelled Kurt. "Why not" asked Blaine. "Do you not know where those fucking things go" screamed Kurt. "I do and it will help babe" cooed Blaine. "NO ABSOLUTELY NOT" yelled Kurt. "Stop screaming and swearing" said Burt. "Give me two minutes with him please" said Blaine. "All right but when I return he gets the catheter" said Burt. "I agree and its time for his medicine" said Blaine. "I will talk to the doctor. where are they" asked Carole. "In my bag. I will grab them" said Blaine as he scooped the bag up. "Here they are" smiled Blaine as he handed Carole the three bottles. "Be right back" said Carole and she left. "Mr Hummel could you go and grab Kurt some water and get me something to drink please" asked Blaine. "Sure be back" said Burt as he left.

"There is nothing you can say and fuck I need a dry diaper" groaned Kurt. "Here. Lay back and I will dry you. You are getting that catheter and you will like it" said Blaine. "No I am not and there is nothing you or anyone else can say to change my mind" sneered Kurt. "Yeah there is" smiled Blaine. "Oh and what is that" huffed Kurt. "No sex for 3 weeks after you are all better. That means no sleep overs, no showers together, no kisses in the car and no internet jerking off with me" said Blaine. "You aren't serious" groaned Kurt. "Oh but I am" said Blaine. "Ugh you suck you know that" said Kurt. "I wont be doing that and neither will you" said Blaine. "You have got to be joking" whined Kurt. "Nope I am not" said Blaine. "You can not go that long with out getting off" said Kurt. "Never said I wouldn't get myself off" giggled Blaine. "Jerk" groaned Kurt. "Get the catheter and give your bladder a little rest then" said Blaine. "No and I need to go to the bathroom please" shot Kurt. "You're in a diaper just go" said Blaine. "EWW thats really gross Blaine" said Kurt. "How so? You have been peeing in diapers for two days now" said Blaine. "Think about it while I wait on Carole to come take me to the bathroom" said Kurt. "I got it and I can take you" said Blaine as he stood up and grabbed the iv pole. "Thank you" said Kurt. "Whatcha need" came Carole's voice into the room. "Bathroom. My belly is cramping" said Kurt. "Oh okay. Come along" said Carole as she took the pole and guided Kurt into the bathroom.

"When he is done have him take his pills. I will be right back with the bottles for you" said Carole. "Once the pain medicine kicks in and hes groggy place the catheter" said Blaine. "I am Burt suggested that too" smiled Carole. "Okay" said Blaine. "Help him if he gets done before I get back okay" smiled Carole. "I will" said Blaine. "Good boy" said Carole as she patted Blaine's head. "Let me grab his medicine for him" said Carole as she left the room.

Blaine sat in the quiet room and texted Finn an update.

Blaine: Hey they're gonna put a catheter into Kurt's bladder for a couple of hours to let it rest.

Finn: Ouch better him than me.

Blaine: I had to threaten him and he still isnt willing to get it.

Finn: Okay I am on my way with Rachel when Glee practice is over.

Blaine: Okay cool and we need to get the group together to finish the stories from lunch.

Finn: Yep we do. Okay I am off to the bathroom and then to Glee talk to you in an hour.

Blaine: okay Kurt is bellowing anyway have fun.

Finn: We will miss you guys though.

Blaine: We miss being there. see you later

Finn: Okay dude I really have to pee stop texting me. See ya later.

Blaine: Bye wahahahahahah.

Finn: dude seriously.

Blaine: You keep replying and Kurt is calling me now.

"Hi" smiled Blaine into the bathroom. "Hi" groaned better smiled Blaine. "Yes I am captain oblivious" said Kurt. Sorry. Let me check your diaper for you" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he lifted the gown up and out of the way. "Good job its on good and snug" said Blaine. Thanks. I need my pain medicine though. My back and bladder hurt so bad right now" whined Kurt. "Carole is getting them" said Blaine as he rubbed Kurt's lower back. "Feels nice but its causing another uncomfortable problem" cooed Kurt. "What" asked Blaine as he sat Kurt down on the bed. "Think about it dumbass" said Kurt. "Hey be nice" shot Blaine back. "You are soo oblivious today" groaned Kurt. "No I just don't have my head in the gutter" giggled Blaine. "Just rub my back it helps and feels really nice" cooed Kurt. "No since its causing you an erection" said Blaine as he moved over to his chair.

"You suck so bad right... Hi Carole" said Kurt. "Here are your meds and there better be no sucking of any kind in here boys" said Carole rather sternly. "There isn't. My back hurts though" said Kurt. "Is this new" asked Carole. "No not really. My back has been sore for a couple of days now" sighed Kurt as he swallowed the pills and opened the chips Carole brought him to eat with them. "Just rest and relax. The doctor has ordered some tests and the catheter for you" said Carole. "Fuck no to the catheter" bellowed Kurt. "Sorry but the doctor said so and your dad signed for it. So your getting it" said Carole. "No" bellowed Kurt. "Eat your snack babe" said Blaine. "Fine" groaned Kurt as he stuffed chips into his mouth. "Still not getting that catheter" muttered Kurt. "Yeah you are" said Blaine softly. "No I am not Blaine. Its my body and I will not allow it" yelled Kurt. "Not yours free and clear until your 18" said Blaine. "Don't start with me" Anderson snapped Kurt. "Whoa okay I am going for a walk. Eat your snack and rest. I will be back shortly" said Blaine as he left.

"Hi Mr Hummel be warned Kurt is in a pissed off snarky mood over that catheter" said Blaine as he passed Burt at the door. "Thanks and here is your juice" said Burt. "Thank you. I am going for a walk to calm down. I do not want to say something I won't mean" sighed Blaine. "Okay son go on" said Burt. Blaine ripped his phone from his pocket and saw it was now after 6pm so he texted Finn to see what the gang was doing.

Blaine: Hey what are you up to?

Finn: Leaving school and heading your way.

Blaine: Cool. Bo texting while driving.

Finn: Not driving yet. I'm waiting on Rachel. You know how girls and the bathroom are.

Blaine: Yeah no I don't. I dont date girls.

Finn: I forgot. How is Kurt?

Blaine: Bitchy as all get out.

Finn: Sounds like Kurt. Does Burt want me to pick up some dinner for everyone?

Blaine: Let me ask him and I will get back to you on that.

Blaine reaches and slowly opens the door to Kurt's room. "Hi" said Blaine. "He is out" said Burt. "Oh good. Is the catheter in yet" asked Blaine. "Not yet Carole went to get it and then will place it" said Burt. "Finn texted me he wants to know if you want food brought for everyone or what" asked Blaine. "Not right now but tell him to put an order in at Breadstix for some take out for 9pm" said Burt. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled out his phone.

Blaine: Finn put in an order for pick up at 9pm at Breadstix.

Finn: Will do and I am grabbing a burger on the way I am starving.

Blaine: Oh sure rub it in.

Finn: Sorry. I will bring you one too then.

Blaine: Thank you.

Finn: No problem.

"I told him" said Blaine. "Good" said Burt. Kurt started shifting and fidgeting in his sleep. "Uh oh. Time to wake cranky butt up" said Blaine. "Why" asked Burt as Blaine stood up. "He has to pee that's why. Kurt wake up babe" called Blaine. "Hmmm" moaned Kurt. "Wake up babe" said Blaine. "What Blaine" groaned Kurt. "Come on you need to go to the bathroom" said Blaine. "Ugh okay" groaned Kurt as he slid off the gurney. "Hold on to me please" said Kurt. "I am and will you know that" said Blaine. "Legs too heavy just change me please" groaned Kurt. "Okay lay back down and go then" said Blaine. "I am going" yawned Kurt. "Oh okay. Let me know when you are done then and I will clean you up" soothed Blaine. "I am done" said Kurt behind heavy eyes. "Okay lay down and I will change you" said Blaine. Kurt laid back down and Blaine changed him. There you go. All dry and you are fast asleep again sighed Blaine.

"That pain medicine knocks him out" said Blaine to Burt. "I see that" said Burt. "Be right back" smiled Burt as he left the room. Carole entered as Burt left. "Oh good mr crabby is sleeping I see" said Carole. "Yep he has been asleep about 25 minutes now" said Blaine. "Hopefully I can get this in without waking him up then" said Carole. "Hopefully" said Blaine. Five minutes later the catheter was in and Kurt was none the wiser. "That was too easy" said Blaine. "Your telling me. Keep an eye on that bag said Carole. When it reaches this line(points to line on the bag) hit the nurses button okay" said Carole. "I will" said Blaine. "You need to eat. Your belly keeps growling" smiled Carole. "I know. Finn is bringing me a burger and fries" said Blaine. "Okay good your belly is very loud. Let me find you a snack okay" said Carole. "Thanks" blushed Blaine. "Your welcome honey. Be right back okay"said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as Carole left the room.

Blaine flipped the tv on and sat watching the cartoon channel. It was an old cartoon but it was one Blaine liked. "Whoa" said Blaine when the phone in his back pocket suddenly vibrated. It was Finn.

Finn: They won't let me back as he has two visitors.

Blaine: Where are you?

Finn: Never mind I found Burt.

Blaine: Okay.

The door to the room opened and in walked Rachel, Finn, Puck and Burt. "Aww. He looks precious" said Rachel. "Ssshh do not wake him up" shot Blaine. "Here" said Finn as he handed Blaine the bag of food. "Thanks" said Blaine as he pulled the burger box from the bag. "Hungry are you" asked Puck as he watched Blaine devour the sandwich. "Yeah kinda" said Blaine in between bites of hamburger. "Gross you boys and your meat" cringed Rachel. "Its good and good for you" smiled Blaine. "No its not its disgusting" shot Rachel. "SSSSShHHHH. He is terribly cranky over that (points to catheter bag)" hissed Blaine. "What is that" asked Puck as urine ran into the bag. "Its a catheter bag and hes going to the bathroom in it as we speak" said Blaine. "Hes peeing out some blood" said Finn. "He sure is" said Burt as he left the room. "He has been. I saw some streaks in a diaper earlier today" said Blaine. "Why is he peeing blood" asked Finn. "The doctor is trying to figure that out now" said Blaine. "Hi mom" said Finn. "Hi Finny. Transport is on the way to take him to x-ray and ultrasound. That isn't too much blood either" said Carole as she made a note of it in the computer. "How was school today Finn" asked Carole. "It was good. Mr Shuester signed the Glee club out and we had lunch with Kurt and skipped 2 classes" said Finn. "I know he called and got permission to sign you out" said Carole. "Oh I didn't know that" blushed Finn. "Alright guys transport will be here to get him in a few minutes. Hit the button if you need anything" said Carole. "Thanks and will do" smiled Blaine. Carole left a moment later and Burt returned with the guy from transport to get Kurt.

"Hi I am Michael and I am here for Kurt Hummel" said the blonde haired guy. "That is him" said Blaine as he pointed to the sleeping man on the bed. "All right" said Michael as he checked and verified Kurt by his hospital bracelet. 'Lets move this to the bed pole" said Michael as he moved the nearly empty iv bag from one iv pole to the other. "We will back" smiled Michael to the group as he pushed the bed with Kurt on it out of the room.

"What happens next" asked Finn. "We wait" sighed Burt. "Wait for what" asked Puck. "Test results" said Blaine. "Oh" said Puck. "The waiting is what sucks" groaned Finn. Well you three can go back to the house and do your homework and wait" said Burt. "Yeah alright. Keep me posted please. He is my brother" said Finn. "I will and am" smiled Blaine. "Thanks come on guys" said Finn. "Well now what" asked Blaine as Finn, Rachel,and Puck left.

"We wait" said Burt as he stole some of Blaine's fries. "I want him back to his old happy healthy self" said Blaine. "So do I son" said Burt. "I have had a uti before but was never like this" said Blaine. "He has been sick like this before and basically camped out in his bathroom" said Burt. "I feel bad for him" said Blaine. "He will be better soon" said Burt. "I know. It just sucks not knowing what to do to make him feel better. He cries a lot over the diapers and his jeans when they get wet" sighed Blaine. "He hates being a burden" sighed Burt. "I have noticed" said Blaine. "Tomorrow he is on his own while I go to school" sighed Blaine. "No he won't be. I want you to stay with him one more day. Mr Shuester is coming by to tutor you both until he is well. Your dad knows as well and agreed to it" said Burt. "Cool" said Blaine as the door opened.

"Hi" said Blaine to Michael as he returned the still asleep Kurt to it. "He slept the whole time. Such a good patient" smiled michael. "No a drugged patient" laughed Blaine. "True" said Burt. "Uh oh we need Carole his bag is full passed the line" said Blaine as he ran from the room. "Oh my" said Carole as she bent down with a plastic basin and emptied Kurt's bag. Kurt shifted and woke up while she was doing it too. "OUCH. SHIT. THAT. FREAKING HURTS" bellowed Kurt. "Sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt or wake you" cooed Carole. "Its okay Carole" whined Kurt. "Whats wrong" asked Blaine. "I'm hungry" groaned and whined Kurt. "Let me see what I can do" said Carole as she kissed his forehead. "My dick hurts" groaned Kurt. "Yeah it will be sore" said Carole. "Sorry but you needed the catheter for a little while" said Burt. "WHAT" yelled Kurt as he lifted his blanket up. "You have a catheter in" said Carole. "I said no to that" groaned Kurt. "You needed it babe"said Blaine. "Ugh. I'm hungry" whined Kurt. "Let me talk to your doctor okay" smiled Carole. "Okay" said Kurt. "I will be back too. I need to go to the bathroom" said Blaine. "Its right there" said Kurt. "No I will go use one of the other ones" said Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "Same reason you had earlier" smiled Blaine. "Oh I gotcha" smiled Kurt. "Be back" said Blaine as he left the room.

"Dad when will they remove this thing it hurts" whined Kurt. "In a little while" said Burt. "Am I staying over night tonight" asked Kurt. "Nope you aren't" smiled Burt. "Good I want to sleep in my own bed" sighed Kurt. "You will" said Burt. "Good" groaned Kurt as his stomach growled loudly. "I am starving" groaned Kurt. "Carole is getting you something. Hang tough kiddo" said Burt. "Want some good news" asked Burt. "Yeah what" asked Kurt. "Mr Shuester is gonna tutor you and Blaine until you are better and ready to attend school again. The time you both miss won't count against you this way" said Burt. "Cool but what about Glee practice" asked Kurt. "You boys can go to Glee tomorrow afternoon but you will need to stay in a diaper unless your magically dry tomorrow" said Burt. "They all know so I can live with that. I am hungry where is Carole dad" whined Kurt. "Let me go find her son. Hold tight for me" said Burt. Kurt decided to text Blaine and get him to go get food for him instead.

Kurt: I need food please.

Blaine: Okay give me a few minutes. I am using the bathroom.

Kurt: Still. Are you okay?

Blaine: Lol funny. I just got here.

Kurt: oh ok. I am so hungry baby.

Blaine: I know hold on okay. Let me use the bathroom. Then I will bring you something.

Kurt: Hurry please.

Blaine: I am as fast as humanly possible.

Kurt: Fuck my dad just walked in.

Blaine: Busted huh. I will call you when I am done going to the bathroom.

As Blaine suspected there was no further response from Kurt. He continued on into the mens room to handle his need.

"What are you doing" asked Burt. "Just texting Blaine. I need something to eat dad" groaned Kurt. "I know Carole is getting you something" said Burt. "Awesome. When is the doctor coming in" asked Kurt. "As soon as he gets your results" said Burt. "Its almost 8pm. I want to eat and go home" said Kurt. "Soon" said Burt. "How soon' said Kurt. "I do not know just be patient son" said Burt.

"Hi" said Carole as she knocked on the door. "said Kurt. "I brought you a sandwich and some more chips" said Carole. "Thanks" said Kurt as he took the sandwich and chips from Carole. "Where is Blaine" asked Carole. "He went down the hall to use the bathroom" said Kurt with a mouthful of sandwich. "Ah okay" said Carole. "I am headed home. My shift ends at 8 and I am sure Finn needs to be fed too" smiled Carole. "See you at home" said Kurt. "Your new nurse will be in shortly to take out the iv. I will remove the catheter myself when your done eating" said Carole. "Let me get my stuff together and empty your bag first" said Carole. "His urine looks better" said Burt. "Yes it does. Hes no longer dehydrated" said Carole. "Whoa" said Burt as Kurt's phone vibrated. "Who is it" asked Kurt. "Its Blaine. Here you can text him back" said Burt. "Thanks dad" said Kurt as he took the phone.

Blaine: Hi what are you allowed to eat.

Kurt: I have a turkey sandwich that Carole got me.

Blaine: Okay let me grab a drink do you or your dad want one.

"Dad Blaine wants to know if you need or want something to drink" asked Kurt. "I am fine" said Burt as he held up his coffee cup. "Okay and am I allowed diet coke" asked Kurt. "Yes you are but limit it to only a couple a day" said Carole. "Sweet thanks" smiled Kurt.

Kurt: My dad is fine. I want a diet coke.

Blaine: Of course you do and no you need water or juice.

Kurt: Please babe I am allowed 2 a day.

Blaine: Fine but this is your cut off drink then.

Kurt: I know and thanks babe. Oh need diapers from the car bag is out and the

Kurt: catheter is being removed soon.

Blaine: Crap alright Let me get my bag and I will get some.

Kurt: Okay. I love you.

Blaine: I love you too.

"Hi" said Blaine as he entered the room. "Hi" smiled Kurt as he reached for his beloved diet coke. "Here and I will be right back" said Blaine as he scooped up his school bag. "Okay. Where is Carole dad? This thing is really uncomfortable" said Kurt. "I do not know but I will see if I can find her for you" said Burt. "Thanks dad and where is the doctor" asked Kurt. "He was in while you slept" said Burt. "What did he say" asked Kurt. "It appears you have in the past 24 hours or so passed a kidney stone and you have at least one more to pass" said Burt. "Ouch" said Kurt. "You are slowly improving and the leaking and urgent need to go should get better once you pass the other stone. You are to rest and drink lots of fluids until it does" said Burt. "Ugh so no school for the time being" said Kurt. "Nope but that is taken care of for you and Blaine. As you will require some assistance until that stone passes" said Burt. "Right now I just want to go home. Please go find Carole dad" sighed Kurt. "Will do be right back" said Burt.

"Hi" said Blaine as he came back into the room past Burt. "Hi" said Kurt. "No school for a few days for either of us" smiled Kurt. "How come" asked Blaine. "I have a kidney stone. Its what is causing the leaking and intense sudden urges to pee" said Kurt. "Really and ouch when that passes" said Blaine. "It will be an ouch and I already passed one" said Kurt. "I bet I know when too" said Blaine. "Oh really" asked Kurt. "Last night when you screamed bloody murder" said Blaine. "Possibly. That did hurt like hell" said Kurt.

"Hi again. I have your discharge papers and instructions for you. Now To remove your iv and catheter" said Carole. "Blaine if you could honey step out into the hall for me" said Carole. "Sure" smiled Blaine as he laid a diaper beside Kurt. "Thanks" smiled Kurt. "Okay Kurt lets get the iv out on three" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt. "One, two, done" said Carole. "Ouch" bellowed Kurt. "Its over with. Now the catheter" smiled Carole as she slid the diaper under Kurt. "Deep breath in and out" smiled Carole. Kurt inhales and exhales deeply. "Good one more time" said takes a deep breath as Carole removes the catheter. "Holy fuck. That hurt" cried Kurt. "Its out honey. Fasten yourself up and your all set to head home" said Carole. "Ouch" said Kurt as he sat rubbing his now sore dick. "Stop that and get dressed" shot Carole. "It hurts" groaned Kurt as he stopped and fastened the diaper. Carole opened the door and let Blaine in and left.

"You okay" asked Blaine. "My dick hurts now" whined Kurt. "You will be fine" yawned Blaine. "Tired are you" said Kurt. "A little yeah" said Blaine. "Where is my dad" asked Kurt. "Nurses station talking to the nurses" said Blaine. "Figures he would be" said Kurt as he pulled his shoes back on. "Carole asked him to wait there" said Blaine. "Crap I need to pee now" groaned Kurt. "Babe just go I will change you when your done" said Blaine. "No worries. I am going and it burns a little" groaned Kurt. "It will get better soon" cooed Blaine. "I know but damn that stings. Okay all done for now said Kurt. "Pull your jeans down for me" said Blaine. "Yes sir" grinned Kurt as he dropped his jeans. "Your not that wet but there you go all dry and ready to go home" said Blaine. "Yep lets go home. We need a shower" said Kurt. "Yes we do. I smell like pee from my earlier accident and speaking of pee, I need to go pee real fast too" smiled Blaine. "Okay I'm gonna go find my dad while you go" smiled Kurt. "Okay I will pee fast "said Blaine as he closed the bathroom door.

Nurses Station

"Hi dad" said Kurt as he walked up to the nurses station. "Hi kiddo" smiled Burt. "Where is Blaine" asked Burt. "Oh he had to use the bathroom. He is coming in a minute" said Kurt. "Okay I am heading home well to Breadstix with Carole for some dinner first" said Burt. "Okay we will grab something on the way and go on home" said Kurt. "Sounds like a plan eat and go to bed" smiled Burt. "We are Blaine is really tired" said Kurt. "I know he is. He's getting sick but won't admit it" said Burt. "You think so" said Kurt. "Yeah I do. Carole thinks he had a light fever and is gonna check him at the house later" said Burt. "I will take it when we get home before he showers" said Kurt. "Good let us know what it is. I have his insurance stuff and a right to treat form from his parents" said Burt. "Cool" said Kurt. "What is cool" said Blaine. :My dad has your insurance cards and a right to treat form in case you get sick" said Kurt. "Come here" said Burt to Blaine. "You are pale as all get out" said Burt. "I am fine just really tired is all" sighed Blaine. "Go straight home and get some rest" said Burt. "We are. You ready babe" asked Blaine. "Yep lets go" said Kurt. "Yes lets. Do you need the bathroom first" asked Blaine. "Probably" should sighed Kurt as they walked off.

"Blaine level with me" said Kurt. "Okay. What" asked Blaine. "You aren't feeling well are yo"u asked Kurt. "No I am not but its okay. We need to get you better" said Blaine. "Well whats wrong" asked Kurt. "Its nothing lets go home. I will talk to Carole about it after you go to sleep" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as they left the hospital. 


	3. Blaine admits to not feeling well

The car

"We should get some food" said Kurt. "I'm not hungry but will gladly stop and get you something "said Blaine. "Thanks babe but I can fix a sandwich at home since your not hungry" said Kurt. "Your call" said Blaine as he pulled out of his parking spot at the hospital. "Lets go home "said Kurt. "I want a shower and to go to bed" said Blaine. "Works for me" said Kurt. "Let me know if you need me to stop" said Blaine as he pulled onto the highway. "I'm fine. Lets go home" said Kurt.

Ten minutes later Blaine pulled in beside Finn's truck and turned off his car. "Fuck" groaned Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "Nothing" groaned Blaine. "Liar" shot Kurt. "Let it go" said Blaine. "Tell me what's wrong then" said Kurt as he opened the door to the house. "Later. I need to use the bathroom" groaned Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as Blaine disappeared up the stairs.

The Hummel House

"Is he okay" asked Puck. "No he isn't" sighed Kurt. "Whats wrong" asked Finn. "He seemed fine earlier" said Puck. "No idea. He won't talk to me" said Kurt. "Let me" said Finn as he went up the stairs. "Go for it" said Kurt as he opened the fridge.

"How are you feeling" asked Puck. "I'm okay. I have kidney stones" said Kurt. "So that's what's causing your pain and the bleeding" asked Puck. "Yes. Its also causing the (shudders) leaking and sudden peeing I keep doing" said Kurt. "Just a guess but did you just pee" asked Puck. "Yeah a little why" asked Kurt. "You shuddered and touched your crotch" said Puck. "Oops" blushed Kurt as he sat down with his sandwich and water. "Its okay. We all understand what your going through dude" said Puck. "Thanks" sighed Kurt. "We will be here for you as you get over this. You know that right" said Puck. "Yes I do thanks" said Kurt.

Upstairs

"What do you want Finn" asked Blaine. "To talk is all. You aren't right and we can all tell it" said Finn. "I am fine. I just don't feel very good" said Blaine. "I can tell and thats what I was talking about" said Finn as he sat on the bed beside a flushed Blaine. "I am fine really" said Blaine. "Come on now you know I am smarter than that" said Finn. "Fine" groaned Blaine. "Well" said Finn impatiently. "I think I am developing a urinary tract infection and my throat, head, and ears ache. I am peeing a lot and it stings some of the time" said Blaine. "Ouch and okay let me call my mom. she is at Breadstix with Burt" said Finn. "Okay send Kurt up so we can shower and go to sleep" said Blaine. "Will do" said Finn.

Downstairs

"Hi" said Finn as he jumped off the stairs. "Blaine wants you for a shower and sleep" said Finn to Kurt. "Okay. I need to check his temperature for my dad anyway" said Kurt as he got up from the table. "Go on then" said Puck. "I am" said Kurt as he headed up the stairs.

"Okay. What is up with our favorite hobbit" said Puck. "He is sick. Hold up while I call my mom" said Finn. "Oh okay" said Puck. Finn picks up the phone and calls his moms cell phone.

Carole: Hi Finn.

Finn: Hi mom, When will you be home?

Carole: In an hour or so why baby?

Finn: Its Blaine he doesn't feel very good.

Carole: I knew it. What are his symptoms?

Finn: He says it burns when he has to pee and hes going a lot and his head, throat, and ears ache.

Carole: Any fever?

Finn: I dont know but he is very flushed and sweaty.

Carole: Go take his temperature or have Kurt do it and tell me what it is.

Finn: Okay hold on a minute.

Finn takes off up the stairs to Kurt's room and enters Kurt's room.

"Geez knock" shot Kurt at Finn. "Sorry. Did you get a temperature on Blaine yet? My mom wants to know" asked Finn. "Yes 103.2. Did he tell you anything" asked Kurt. "Yeah he did give me a minute" said Finn as he took off back to the phone.

Finn: 103.2

Carole: Get him and head back to Lima Memorial. Is Puck still there?

Finn: Yep why?

Carole: Let me talk to him.

Finn: Okay. I'm gonna go get Blaine.

Puck: Hi Mrs. Hummel

Carole: Hi Puck. Can I get you to do me a huge favor?

Puck: Sure what?

Carole: Stay at the house with Kurt. He needs to go to bed and rest. Get his medicine from Blaine. Its due at midnight again.

Puck: Will do. Let me call my mom and let her know I am crashing here tonight.

Carole: Have her pack a bag and I will have Burt go grab it for you.

Puck: Okay I just texted her she said thats fine but I have to go to school tomorrow.

Carole: So does Finn. I am off tomorrow so I will handle them.

Puck: Cool. What is going on with Blaine anyway?

Carole: Finn can tell you. I am gonna go. We will meet Finn at the hospital and they know Blaine is coming in and will start a drip and what not.

Puck: Iv's no me gusta and okay bye Mrs Hummel.

Carole: Bye Puck and take care of Kurt.

Puck: I will.

"Finn you are to take Blaine to the hospital. Your folks are meeting you there said Puck as he hung up the phone. "I know she told me" said Finn. "I am staying here to handle Kurt's needs" said Puck. "Awesome. I am not staying. Gonna drop him off then come back home" said Finn. "Okay gonna be a long night and we have school tomorrow" said Puck. "My mom might let us ditch" said Finn. "Don't count on that" said Puck. "Oh I'm not. Let me go get Blaine before he goes to sleep on us" said Finn. "Good idea" said Puck as they went up the stairs. "You get Blaine. I will handle Kurt" said Puck. "Sounds like a plan" said Finn as he knocked on Kurt's now locked door.

Kurts room

"Leave me alone" groaned Blaine. "You need to talk to me" said Kurt. "I just want to go to sleep" said Blaine. "You can't. You have to go see the doctor tonight" said Kurt. "I will go tomorrow" said Blaine as he pulled a pillow over his head. "Come on lets shower baby" whined Kurt. "Shower I can do but I do not feel very good" sighed Blaine. "I know. whats wrong" said Kurt. "Promise to not laugh" sighed Blaine. "Never" said Kurt. "You win okay. I have a uti" groaned Blaine. "Really" said a shocked Kurt. "Yeah. I noticed a slight burn on Sunday morning but chose to ignore it. Your dad knows though. My little accident earlier today is what told me I was sick and when I started feeling crappy I knew it for sure" said Blaine. "Aww. I am sorry babe" said Kurt as he pulled Blaine to him. "Your body is rather hot though" said Kurt. "Yeah I know. I have to pee and will start a shower" said Blaine. "Okay fuck. Finn is back" said Kurt. "I have to pee" danced Blaine as he went off into the bathroom. "Well go" said Kurt as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Hi Finn" said Kurt as he opened the door. "Where is Blaine" asked Finn. "Bathroom. He had to pee really bad" said Kurt. "Okay" said Finn. "Here is the plan and you will stick to it" said Puck. "Plan for what" said Kurt as he fidgeted lightly. "For tonight" said Puck. "Okay and what about it" asked Kurt as he crossed his legs and bounced. "You okay" asked Finn. "I have to pee. Now what about tonight" said Kurt. "Go pee first then we will talk" said Puck. "Ugh and I am peeing" said Kurt. "Oh" said Puck. "Here is the plan. I am taking Blaine back to Lima Memorial and you are staying with Puck until I get back" said Finn. "I want to go with Blaine" said Kurt. "Your dad said no and to put you to bed" said Puck. "No I want to go with Blaine" shot Kurt. "Too bad your not going" said Finn. "Yes I am" yelled Kurt. "Sorry dude but you aren't" said Puck. "Watch me" said Kurt as he turned and reached for his bathroom door knob. "We will see" sneered Finn. "Yes we will" snapped Kurt as he opened the door.

"Get showered" snapped Kurt as soon as he closed the bathroom door. "Why" asked a stunned Blaine. "We are taking you to Lima Memorial" said Kurt. "That didn't sound like a we out there. That sounded like a Finn is taking me" said Blaine as he turned the shower on. "Oh I am going with you "said Kurt as he stripped off his clothes and diaper. "I want you to go to bed. You need to rest" said Blaine. "No. I am going with you" said Kurt. "Fine whatever" said Blaine as he stepped into the shower. "I do not feel like fighting with you" said Blaine from behind the shower curtain. "Good makes it easier for me" said Kurt as he stepped into the shower. "No it doesn't. You still have to deal with Finn" said Blaine. "Shut up and wash so I can" shot Kurt. "I am and stop yelling please. My head is pounding" groaned Blaine. "Your head hurts" asked Kurt. "Yes so does my throat and ears' groaned Blaine as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. "I will make sure Carole knows" said Kurt. "Yeah okay" said Blaine as he pulled his underwear on and headed out of the bathroom.

"Hi" stammered Blaine as he entered the bedroom. "Hi" said Finn. "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go before he gets done" whispered Finn. "I am dressed" said Blaine as he pulled a Dalton tshirt over his head. "Lets go quickly" said Blaine. "Yes lets" said Finn as he grabbed Blaine's keys from Kurt's desk. "Taking my car are we" asked Blaine as he headed toward the stairs. "No just keeping Kurt from driving when he realizes we left" said Finn. "Good idea' moaned Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's keys as well.

"Puck, Kurt is in the shower stil and you are here without a car until I get back" said Finn. "I know" said Puck. "I have his keys as well" grinned Finn. "Okay. Now get going" said Puck. "Yes lets get this over with" whined Blaine as he rubbed his temples. "I need some aspirin" said Blaine. "They will give you something at the hospital" said Finn.

Finns truck

"How long do you think this will take" asked Blaine. "No idea but my mom called ahead and they are expecting you" said Finn. "Good. I want something for this headache and sleep" sighed Blaine. "They will give you something I'm sure" said Finn. "Good" said Blaine as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep. I will wake you when we get there" said Finn. "Okay" yawned Blaine.

Outside the hospital

"Alright buddy time to wake up" said Finn. "Yeah all right" yawned Blaine as he opened his eyes. "Holy fuck. I have to pee" growled Blaine as he shot out of the truck and into the hospital. "What just happened" asked Burt as Blaine ran right past him. "He has to pee really bad" said Finn. "Ah okay. Are you coming in or heading back to the house" asked Burt. "I am going home to help Puck with Kurt. By now he has figured out I left with Blaine without him" said Finn. "Knowing Kurt he probably has and will be texting you and me both soon" said Burt. "Not me he wont. I left my phone with Puck" said Finn. "All right well I need to find Blaine and get him checked out" said Burt. "Bye" said Finn.

The hospital

"You okay" asked Burt to Blaine. "Yeah just had to go really bad is all. All good now except a pounding headache" groaned Blaine as his name was called. "They will give you something little buddy" soothed Burt. "I hope so" said Blaine.

Blaine's room

Funny thought Blaine as the nurse opened the door and led Burt, Carole, and Blaine into the room. He was just here in this room two hours ago with Kurt.

"Hi I am Jaime and your doctor is Dr Travers tonight" said the nurse. "He has ordered an iv that Carole will place I am told and some x-rays and an ultrasound of your kidneys. He will be in soon to see you" said Jaime as she turned to leave. "Thanks. Can the lights be turned down please my head is pounding" said Blaine. "Sure" said Jaime as she turned the lights down. "I also when you can need a urine specimen" smiled Jaime at the balled up figure on the bed. "If you guys could get him to put this on with just his underpants" said Jaime as she left the room. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he stripped down to his black boxer briefs and pulled the gown over his very warm frame.

"Sit up for me so I can start your line" said Carole. "I want something for my headache first" groaned Blaine. "They are giving it to you intravenously" said Carole. "Okay" grumbled Blaine as he sat up. "I will do my best to not inflict too much pain on you" said Carole as she inserted the needle into his arm. "OW" bellowed Blaine. "Sorry baby" said Carole as she drew off the blood for some other basic tests. "All done. Lay back and rest" said Carole. "Okay" sighed Blaine as he rubbed his temples. "I will be back" said Carole as she picked up the vials of blood. "I will sit with him" said Burt.

The doctor visits

"Hi again" said Dr Travers. "Hi" moaned Blaine. First off. Why didn't you say something earlier that you weren't feeling well" asked the doctor. "I don't know" said Blaine as he pulled the sheet over his head. "Sit up for me and lets talk" said the doctor. "Ugh my head hurts so bad" moaned Blaine. "How long have you had the headache" asked the doctor. "A little over three hours" groaned Blaine. "I will order something for you to ease the pain" said the doctor. "Thanks" said Blaine. "What else is going on" asked the doctor. My throat hurts, my ears ache and I keep needing to pee and even that burns a little" said Blaine. "As I told Burt on the phone. I have ordered some x-rays and an ultrasound of your kidneys. I am adding a strep test and yes Carole can do the test. A chest film and some blood work. Let me take a quick look at your ears and throat" smiled the doctor. "I also need a urine specimen from you" added the doctor. "Jaime said that" said Blaine.

"Well your left ear is infected for sure and the right is on the way to it. So I will get you some drops and an antibiotic for that and put in for something for your headache and just to be sure there is nothing further going on I am ordering a cat scan of your head and neck. Your throat is also really inflamed which means you have an infection. I will be back once all the tests are run said the doctor. "Okay" said Blaine as he stood up. "What do you need" asked the doctor. "Bathroom" blushed Blaine. "There are cups and wipes in there. I need a sample" said the doctor as he left.

"God" groaned Blaine as he with Carole's help went into the bathroom.

"All better" asked Burt when Blaine came back to the bed. "Yeah just wish that pain medicine would arrive" whined "I am going to check on it now and give this to your nurse. Open your mouth real fast for me" said Carole as she pulled a strep test from a drawer. Okay said Blaine. This will gag you a little said Carole as she slid the swab into Blaine mouth. "Good job" said Carole as Blaine coughed and sputtered. "You are a far better patient then Kurt was" said Carole. "Oh geez" blushed Blaine as he pulled the sheet over his head and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Carole returned and put the pain medicine into Blaine's iv. "This will make your head feel better" said Carole as she rubbed his back and side. "Good. Close your eyes and rest honey. Burt will be right here with you. I am going home to get the boys to bed. Here is your phone call Kurt and say goodnight to him" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he slowly sat up. "I need to pee first please" said Blaine. "Here" said Carole as she handed him a bedside urinal. "Thanks" groaned Blaine as he pulled himself out and started going. "Good boy" said Carole. "Geez" blushed Blaine as he finished peeing. "You are not like Finn or Kurt. Both of them are pee shy around me" said Carole. "Kurt isnt around me" smiled Blaine. "Looks like that medicine is starting to work. I will leave this once empty right here for you. Help him when he needs to go okay Burt" said Carole. "Of course" smiled Burt. "I am soo sleepy" yawned Blaine. "Lay down and sleep then" said Carole and Burt. "I'm gonna text Kurt first" said Blaine as he picked up the phone. "I am going" said Carole as she kissed Burt. "I will pick up Pucks bag as well" said Carole. "All right" said Burt. Blaine was busy attempting to text. The fog his head was in made it rather difficult.

Blaine: Hi I love you.

Kurt: Finally. What has the doctor said and I love you too.

Blaine: My ear is infected running tests all around the hospital laps.

Kurt: Laps?

Blaine: Fuck I have no clue. They let me pee in my iv for pain.

Kurt: They did what babe.

Blaine: Let me pee in the iv for pain.

Kurt: Do you mean they gave you pain medicine in your iv?

Blaine: That too. I go sleepybye now Kurtie cutie with the long lushious dickie.

Kurt: Omg your high off your ass. Stop texting and go to sleep.

Blaine: I wannas fuck you baby Kurtie cutie with the lushy dicky.

Kurt: No babe goodnight Blaine.

Blaine: Night jurty cutie.

Blaine: Kruty I love you.

Kurt: Lol you cant spell my name. Good night and I love you.

Kurt to Burt: Please take Blaine's phone from him before he starts randomly texting or worse yet tweets something.

"All right Blaine give me the phone" said Burt to Blaine. "Here" said Blaine through heavy eyes. "Go to sleep for me" said Burt. Two minutes later Blaine was still and asleep. That was easy thought Burt.

The house

"Take me to Blaine please. He is high and out of his mind I need to get to him" whined Kurt. "No" said Finn defiantly. "Then you take me Puck" whined Kurt. "No" said Puck. "Fine where are my keys. I will drive myself then" said Kurt. "Oh no you aren't" said Finn. "Its midnight take your meds and go to bed" said Puck. "No I want to go to Blaine" shot Kurt as the door opened.  
"Hi mom" grinned Finn. "Hi Finny" said Carole. "You boys need to go to bed. You two (pointing at Finn and Puck) have school tomorrow and you ( points to Kurt) need to rest and get better" said Carole. "No bed. I want to go to Blaine" shot Kurt. "No your dad said to give you your medicine and put you to bed" said Carole. "Now go all three of you" said Carole. "Good night mom" said Finn and Puck as they went up the stairs. "Good night boys" said Carole. "Kurt you too" said Carole. "No" snarled Kurt. "BED NOW" said Carole. "Whoa okay" said Kurt. "Take your medicine" said Carole. Kurt swallowed the three pills and went straight to his room to find someone in The New Directions to take him to Blaine.

Kurt's Room

Kurt to Sam, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Mr Shuester: Will one of you take me to Lima Memorial to see Blaine please.

Sam: Whoa what happened to Blaine?

Kurt to Sam: He is sick.

Sam: Let me ask my dad.

Kurt: Thanks Sam.

Sam: He said no its a school night sorry dude.

Kurt: Ugh thanks anyway.

Rachel: No Finn texted me too. Go to sleep and I texted everyone else

Kurt to Rachel: You suck so bad right now. Fine I will go to bed.

Kurt slammed his phone on the bed and went off to use the bathroom as he had to pee like crazy again and he was wet. "This sucks" groaned Kurt as he pulled a dry diaper on and flopped down on his bed to wait for Blaine. Several minutes later Finn looked into the room and sees Kurt asleep and moves him to a more natural and less bed hogging position. Burt would be on his way home with Blaine in just a little while. "He is out for the count" said Finn to Puck and Carole. "Good he was grouchy" said. "He doesnt feel good" said Carole. "That doesn't excuse his excessive bitchyness" said Puck.

The hospital.

"Well I have the answers to what ails sleeping beauty" said Dr Travers. "What" said Burt. "He has a bladder infection that is entering his kidneys. He has been dealing with this for probably a month or so. These things often are symptom less at first. He also has a tonsil infection. The strep test was negative. He needs those tonsils out soon and he has ear infections in both ears and a sinus infection. The congestion he has is why his head hurts so much" said the doctor.

"We need to wake him before he wets" said the doctor as Blaine fidgeted heavily. "Yes we do said Burt has he jostled Blaine and grabbed the bedside urinal. "Blaine wake up" said Burt. "Huh what" asked Blaine. "Sit up for me. you have got to go potty" said Burt. "Yes I do and really really badly" said Blaine. "Here" said Burt as he helped Blaine put himself down into the mouth of the urinal can. "AHHHH" Blaine moaned softly as he started peeing. "Feeling better" asked the doctor. "My bladder does. So what is wrong with me" asked Blaine. "You have a combo infection sinus throat and ears and to add to the fun you have a kidney and bladder infection" said the doctor. "Great" groaned Blaine as he finished peeing and put himself back into his underwear. "You also need your tonsils out" said Burt. "I was told that a couple of years ago too. My parents wanted to wait and see if I got sick again. Looks like I did" said Blaine as he laid back down and closed his eyes. He was out a moment later.

"Anyway, I will draw up his after care instructions, prescriptions, and discharge papers. Jaime will be in to remove the iv from his arm and to go over the paperwork. With any luck he wont get to the point Kurt is" said the doctor. "Lets hope so" said Burt. "Get some rest and hopefully I wont see you until Monday for their follow ups at the clinic" said the doctor. "I will and lets hope so" said Burt. "Two sick boys is more than enough" said Burt. "Very true" agreed the doctor as he left.

As groggy and sleepy as he is I will need help to get him to bed thought Burt. Burt decided to call the house and see who was still awake.

The house

The phone rings and Carole answers it

Carole: Hummel-Hudson house.

Burt: Hi honey. They are releasing Blaine. Are any of the boys up still?

Carole: Just sent them to bed let me check so what is going on with him.

Burt: He has a tonsil sinus and ear infection as well as the bladder and kidney infection but he spoke up a lot sooner than Kurt did.

Carole: Kurt is out for the count. Finn is putting him into the bed properly and Puck is in the bathroom. I will have them meet you. I will go for soft foods and soups for Blaine in the morning as well.

Burt: Thank you. Jaime just walked in and is removing the iv. I am gonna have him potty and get dressed then be there.

Carole: I will have them outside to help you with him.

Burt: Thanks.

Blaines room

"Alright Mr Hummel. I just need you to sign here and here and he is free to get dressed and head home" smiled Jaime. "Done" said Burt as he signed the two pages. This is an explanation of his infections and treatment suggestions. These are the prescriptions. One is an ear drop. This one is for pain and these two are antibiotics to kick this through his system. Plus he wrote this one but said only fill it if he stops drinking or going to the restroom in regular intervals. This paper is for the school. He is out until Tuesday right now and it grants him permission to use the restroom at school without asking. He may not eat much for the next couple of days but he needs fluids. Ice pops fruit juice bars soups jello and pudding will be great for him. Avoid orange and acidic juices for a few days as they will irritate his throat further said Jaime. Carole will know what to do for him said Burt. I forgot about Carole. Yes she will said Jaime. Also if his temperature rises above 103.0 bring him back in immediately. I will and thank you Jaime said Burt. You are very welcome. I hope your son gets to feeling better real soon smiled Jaime as she left. "Me too" thought Burt.

"Alright Blaine time to wake up little buddy" said Burt. "Blaine wake up" said Burt into his exposed ear softly. "Hmmhm" moaned Blaine. "Come on Blaine wake up so we can go home" said Burt a little louder, "What" yawned Blaine. "Wake up. We need to get you dressed and go home. They released you" said Burt. "Yeah. I have to pee first" said Blaine. "Here" said Burt as he handed Blaine the plastic urinal can to go in. "Thanks" said Blaine as he started peeing in it. "Ouch shit that stings" groaned Blaine. "Its going to for a few day"s soothed Burt. "I know" groaned Blaine as he finished going. "Gross I peed on my fingers" said Blaine as he got up from the bed to wash his hands. "Get dressed while your up" said Burt. "I am" said Blaine. "They are bringing a chair for you since your so out of it. I am gonna get the car. Wait for them please" said Burt. "I will" said Blaine as he pulled his pants back up.

James a transport worker arrived as Burt was leaving to get Blaine. "Ready to go" asked James. "Yeah just a second" said Blaine as he smoothed his shirt down over his chest. "Just need to put my shoes on" said Blaine. "Okay all ready" said Blaine as he sat down in the wheel chair. "Lets roll then" said James. "Lets roll" said Blaine weakly.

James rolled Blaine out of the hospital and to Burt's truck. "Your chariot good sir" said James. "I got it" said Burt as he helped Blaine into the truck. "I am so sleepy" groaned Blaine as Burt pulled out of the hospital lot. "Go to sleep then. I will wake you and take you to bed when we get to the house" said Burt. "Okay" yawned Blaine. He was asleep again a moment later. "Good" said Burt when he glanced over and saw Blaine was asleep.

The House

Burt pulled up to the house ten minutes later and was met by Finn and Puck. "Mom said you needed some help" said Finn as he scooped Blaine up from the truck. "Yes I do. He is out cold and I really didn't want to wake him up if I didn't have to" said Burt. "We have him" said Puck as he opened the door to the house. "Put him to bed and you two go to bed. It's after 2 in the morning so no school for you but you need to sleep. Plus Carole will need one of you to watch them in the morning so she can go get Blaine's medicine for him" said Burt. "We can do that" said Finn as he entered the house and handed Blaine off to Puck. "To bed with you little Warbler" said Puck as he headed up the stairs with him.

Puck carefully and as quietly as possible put Blaine into bed with Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine softly as he snuggled into the pillow. "Go back to sleep" said Puck. "I am but could you change Kurt. He was fidgeting when you laid me down and now he isn't" yawned Blaine. "Yeah sure" said Puck as he flipped the lamp on. "Where are the never mind. I found them" said Puck as he pulled a diaper from the pack. "Roll over" said Blaine to Kurt. "You are wet I need to change you" cooed Blaine. Kurt rolled on to his back and allowed Puck to dry him much to Blaine's surprise. "All dry and he was really wet. You just saved the bed dude. Do you need anything else" asked Puck. "I know and yes some apple juice would be great" said Blaine. "Okay be right back" said Puck as he flipped the lamp off. When he returned both boys were fast asleep. Puck sat the cup of juice on the nightstand beside Blaine's head. "Sleep tight" Puck said as he yawned. 


	4. Blaine's misery helps Kurt

8:45 am (Wednesday morning)

Holy fuck Wake up Blaine yelled Kurt. "What" yawned Blaine as he sat up and realized why Kurt was yelling. "Oh shit' said Blaine as he flew out of the bed to the bathroom. "Whats wrong" came Finn's voice into the room. "Just get your mom" groaned Kurt.

Blaine sat wet and afraid on the bathroom floor. He hadn't wet the bed since he was six years old. How had this happened and what was he to do now? "Blaine unlock the door" called Kurt. "No you are gonna yell at me" cried Blaine. "Its okay. Let me in please" said Kurt. "No" cried Blaine. What happened asked Carole when she saw the bed. "Blaine flooded it in his sleep" said Kurt. "Looks like you leaked as well" said Carole. "A little" sighed Kurt. "Please talk to him. I need to pee" said Kurt as he left the room.

"Blaine honey its Carole open the door" said Carole. The lock clicks but the door remains closed. "Hi" said Carole as she entered the room and started a bath. "Strip and get in the tub" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled his soaked clothes off. "I am so sorry. I will pay for the mattress" sobbed Blaine. "Not a big deal. We will replace it once you guys are better" said Carole. "How did this happen" sobbed Blaine as he started peeing. "Fluids and pain medicine last night would be my guess. I will have to ask Burt if they gave you anything else" said Carole. "Okay" sobbed Blaine. Take a hot bath with Kurt and relax. I will take your wet things and Kurt's bedding and get them washed" said Carole. "Thanks" sobbed Blaine as he climbed into the hot soapy water. "Stop crying honey. Your body is sick and you apparently had to go and for whatever reason didn't wake up to go. It happens. Finn does it every time he gets sick too" said Carole. "Its soo embarrassing" sobbed Blaine. "Its normal. Wear a diaper at night for a few nights if you want to" said Carole. "Oh I will" said Blaine weakly. "I will pick up some more then" said Carole. "There are two packs in my car" said Blaine. "Or I will grab those. I need to strip that bed. You relax here for awhile then come downstairs to eat" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine with a light sob. "Stop crying for me" said Carole as she headed out of the bathroom passed Kurt. "I want your pants Kurt" said Carole.

"Hi" said Kurt. "Hi" said Blaine. "Mind if I join you" asked Kurt. "Come on in but its kinda hot" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he stripped off his wet pants and handed them out the door to Carole. "Thank you" said Carole. "Wanna talk about it" asked Kurt as he slid into the tub facing Blaine. "Not really" sighed Blaine. "Well if it helps all of that mess wasnt just you" said Kurt. "Most was" said Blaine. "I know and its okay" said Kurt. "No it isn't. I wet more than once for as wet as I was" said Blaine. "So what. I am wetting in my sleep too said Kurt. "You have a stone though I don't" sobbed Blaine. "So what. You are sick just like I am. Get over it babe" growled Kurt. "Its I don't know terribly embarrassing. My head is aching again too" groaned Blaine. "Well lets get showered off and dressed and see if Carole has filled your prescriptions yet" smiled Kurt. "Yeah okay" said Blaine as he stood up and pulled the curtain closed.

The kitchen

Twenty minutes later Kurt and Blaine entered the kitchen fresh clean and dressed and in Kurt's case diapered. "Good morning again boys" said Carole. "Good morning" they both said. "Everything okay now" asked Carole. "I guess" said Blaine. "Whats wrong love" asked Carole. "My head hurts and my throat is burning" said Blaine. "Shoot and I don't have your meds yet. I was waiting on Finn or Puck to wake up" said Carole. "Puck is up" said Kurt. "Is he" said Carole as she sat plates of pancakes in front of both boys. "Eat up and I will go get your prescriptions filled. Kurt honey take your medicine and go lay on the couch. Your bed needs to air out and dry. Finn and Puck will move it later for you" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt around a mouthful of pancake. Blaine sat there staring at his food and sipped his juice. "Eat babe" said Kurt. "My throat hurts" said Blaine as he pushed the plate away. "You have to eat" said Kurt. "Not that" said Blaine as he laid his head on the table. "What do you want then" asked Kurt. "Soup" said Blaine. "I will call Carole and have her get some then. What kind do you want" asked Kurt. "Chicken noodle and Tomato" said Blaine. Okay said Kurt. "I have to pee" groaned Blaine as he ran up the stairs.

Kurts room

"Blaine. What the hell? Are you okay" called Kurt. "Yeah fine" groaned Blaine from the bathroom. "Welcome to the sudden urge team" laughed Kurt. "Shut up" growled Blaine. "Uh oh" said Kurt. "You wet some didn't you" said Kurt as he opened the door. "No but that was close" groaned Blaine. "As you told me it will get better' said Kurt. "Yeah I know. I need something to eat but I can not swallow" groaned Blaine. "Let me call Carole" said Kurt. Kurt picked up his phone and called Carole as they headed back down stairs.

Carole: Hello Kurt. what do you need honey?

Kurt: Soup and stuff Blaine can eat. His throat is killing him.

Carole: what kind did he say he wanted?

Kurt: Chicken noodle and Tomato.

Carole: Anything else.

Kurt: More diapers. We are almost out and Blaine is heading towards needing them.

Carole: I have some and there are some in his car still. Any other soups or food he wants. I will make a homemade chicken noodle for dinner.

Kurt: Yum and let me ask him.

"Blaine is there any other soups you want" asked Kurt. "Chicken and rice maybe and some ice pops or juice bars would be good too" said Blaine.

Kurt: He said chicken and rice maybe and some ice pops or frozen juice bars. We also need more apple juice he has drank half a bottle this morning already.

Carole: I know I saw that. I am getting some cranberry juice and Gatorade as well. What is Blaine's temperature.

Kurt: Checking now as he is sweating heavily.

Carole: Okay.

Kurt: Its 102.5.

Carole: Go put him in a lukewarm bath and place a cool not cold compress to his face once he is out of the tub.

Kurt: I would but he has gone to sleep on the couch.

Carole: Diaper him please.

Kurt: I am going to. He freaked out this morning when I woke him up.

Carole: Let it go please. He is sick just let it be. Where is Finn or Puck?

Kurt: Havent seen them. Hold on I need to pee.

Carole: Bye Kurt you rest too.

Kurt: Bye.

Kurt quickly handled his own physical need and grabbed a second diaper and went back to where he had left Blaine sleeping. Where was Blaine though thought Kurt when he came into the living room. "Where did he go grumbled" Kurt as he walked into the kitchen. "There you are" said Kurt. "Here I am" said Blaine. "You went to sleep or I thought you did" said Kurt. "Yeah I dozed off for a minute or two. I need something to eat" groaned Blaine as he emptied his juice glass. "Carole is bringing you some soup. We need to get your fever down" said Kurt. "How do you plan to do that" asked Blaine. "Carole said a lukewarm bath and a cool compress to your forehead" said Kurt. "Okay" sighed Blaine as he filled his juice glass with the last of the apple juice. "We need to go buy more juice" said Blaine. "Carole is getting some more juice for you too" said Kurt. "I have to pee move" said Blaine as he bolted up the stairs.

Kurt's room "Hey you okay" asked Kurt as he walked into his bathroom. "No' groaned Blaine. "What happened" asked Kurt. "I wet some that time" said Blaine. "Aww its okay. You take a bath and I will take your clothes to the laundry. Welcome to my misery" said Kurt. Thanks. I guess. I got little warning that last swallow of juice went down and I had to pee just that second" sighed Blaine as he started his bath. "My boxers didnt stay dry" groaned Blaine. "Let me check the water temperature before you get in" said Kurt. Kurt reaches and checks the water temperature. "Okay go ahead" said Kurt as he scooped up the wet clothes. "This is what I get' laughed Blaine as he slid into the barely warm water. "For what" asked Kurt. "For laughing at school the other day when I got Puck's text that you were about to piss yourself" said Blaine. "You laughed at me" glared Kurt. "Yeah only because I didn't think he was serious but I did come to your rescue" laughed Blaine. "I would have laughed too" smiled Kurt. "Yeah" asked Blaine. "Well my whole plight was funny in retrospect. Seems so petty being afraid to use the bathroom at school" said Kurt. "It is stupid" sighed Blaine. "You soak. I will be right back to get you out okay" said Kurt. Okay. Call Carole for more diapers please. I am not taking any more chances" sighed Blaine. "She is bringing more and I will get Finn to get the ones (cringes) from your car" said Kurt. "You peed didn't you" asked Blaine. "Yes. I didn't even know I had to go until I started peeing groaned" Kurt. "Yuck" said Blaine. "Yes" said Kurt as he changed himself. "Be back okay" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Morning again" said Finn as he walked up the hall towards the stairs. "Morning" sighed Kurt. "How are you feeling" asked Finn. "Like crap. Blaine is soo miserable this morning and I forgot to take my medicine" sighed Kurt. "I heard him crying and what happened to your bed its been stripped and looks wet" said Finn. "It is wet. Blaine wet the bed at least twice during the night. I woke up when I leaked onto myself. He was already wet from his underarms to his feet" said Kurt. "Oh wow go take your medicine and crash on my bed" said Finn. "Thanks" said Kurt as he unloaded the washer and reloaded it. "Please get that stuff to the dryer when its done" said Kurt. "I will and I will bring your mattress down to the yard to air out" said Finn. "Thanks I need to check on Blaine. His fever is back with a vengeance. When your mom gets here bring him his medicine and some soup up to him. He is hungry but can't swallow anything but liquids" said Kurt. "I will" said Finn.

"Take your medicine" came Pucks voice from behind the newspaper. "Well good morning" said Kurt as he picked up his medicine from the table and swallowed them. "Taken happy" smiled Kurt. "No go lay down" said Finn. "I need to get Blaine from the tub first" said Kurt. "Well go get him and then you two go to bed" snapped Puck. "We are" groaned Kurt as he went up the stairs.

Kurt's room

"Hi" said Blaine from the desk. "Hi. I expected you to still be in the bathroom" said Kurt. "No that water was too cold for me. I think I ruined your mattress" said Blaine. "Nah it will be okay. Finn is gonna take it and sit it outside after while" said Kurt. "Good might help. I really am sorry" said Blaine. "I guess the one time I thought I was standing in your bathroom peeing was a dream" blushed Blaine. "Yep. Finn said we can rest in his room" said Kurt. "Cool but I need food and something for pain" said Blaine as his stomach growled loudly. "You are starving" giggled Kurt. "Yes I am but my throat is on fire" groaned Blaine. "Carole should be home soon" yawned Kurt. "Good" groaned Blaine. "Go lay down your pain pill is kicking in. I need something to drink" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he followed Blaine out of his room.

"Hi" smiled Puck and Finn. "Hi" said Blaine as he turned Kurt towards Finn's room. "Go lay down. I will be there in a little while" said Blaine. "Okay" yawned Kurt and off he went to Finns room. "His pain medicine kicked in" said Blaine. "I can tell" said Finn. "We came for the mattress. Carole is downstairs fixing you some soup as well" said Puck. "Awesome" said Blaine as he took off down the stairs. "One would get the impression he is hungry" said Finn. "He is. His belly was growling like crazy" said Puck.

The Kitchen

"Smells divine" said Blaine as he entered the kitchen. "Its just a can of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich" said Carole. "Yum" smiled Blaine. "I have your medicine too" said Carole. "Cool. I want the pain pill the most" said Blaine. "You need to eat before you take that. Lets put your drops in your ears first" said Carole. "Okay" groaned Blaine. "Sit and tilt your head for me" said Carole. "Ow holy crap that stuff is cold" yelled Blaine. "I'm sorry honey" said Carole as she placed a paper towel over his ear. "Tip your head the other way for me" said Carole. "Ugh okay" said Blaine as he did it. "Last one until you go to bed tonight" said Carole as she dropped the cold medicine into Blaine's ear. "Shit that's cold" bellowed Blaine. "SHH. Kurt is asleep" hissed Puck as he came down the stairs backwards with the mattress. "Oops" said Blaine as he flipped his head again to drain the other ear. "All done"  
smiled Carole. "Let me get your soup and sandwich. you take those three pills and yes one is your pain medicine" said Carole. "Yes" said Blaine as he scooped the pills up and swallowed them. "Now eat please" said Carole. "I will" smiled Blaine as he dipped half the sandwich into the bowl and then into his mouth. "Slow down Blaine" said Carole as she watched him gulp down the soup. "Oh sorry" said Blaine as he finished off the last of the sandwich. "That was good" smiled Blaine. "I am glad. I want you to go lay down now" said Carole. "I have to pee first" said Blaine. "Go pee and take your juice with you and lay down on Finn's bed and watch tv. I will check on you after while" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he dashed up the stairs.

Finns room 1pm

Three hours later Carole came up to look in on her two little patients. Both were fast asleep in the bed. Since they were medicated and both having a wetting problem in their sleep Carole decided to check and dry them if they were wet. Blaine was rather wet while Kurt was dry. Kurt also woke up when Carole began checking him over.

"Hi" yawned Kurt. "Hi" said Carole softly. "You are dry go use the bathroom" said Carole. "I am" grinned Kurt as he checked himself and felt the diaper warming. "Damn not anymore" groaned Kurt as he grabbed a diaper from the bed and went into Finn's bathroom to change. "You okay" asked Carole when he came back out of the bathroom. "Kinda hungry and thirsty" said Kurt. "Lets go downstairs and I will fix you something" said Carole as she took the empty glass from the night stand. "Lets let him sleep" said Carole as she pointed to Blaine who was now on his belly on the bed. "Sure" whispered Kurt as he headed out of the room. "Let me get a temp on him then I will be right there" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt.

Downstairs

"What is his temperature" asked Kurt. "100.5" said Carole. "It came down some" said Kurt. "Pain medicine is doing its job" smiled Carole. "Yes it is" said Kurt. "What do you want to eat" asked Carole. "Salad or a sandwich is fine" said Kurt. "I want food" called Puck from the living room. "All right. I will fix some sandwiches for you boys. Go in there and relax Kurt" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he went into the living room.

"Hey" said Finn when Kurt entered the room. "Hey" said Kurt back. "How was your nap" asked Finn. "Good and I woke up dry" smiled Kurt. "Awesome dude" said Finn. "You are slowly getting back to normal" said Puck. "Yeah very slowly. Still need to pass that stone" groaned Kurt. "You okay" asked Finn. "My belly is sore is all. I'm gonna go use my bathroom "said Kurt. "I will tell my mom then" said Finn. "Why" asked Kurt. "I just need to use the bathroom is all. Its not a new problem. Its human nature" said Kurt. "Oh" blushed Finn. "I will be back in like five minutes" said Kurt as he left the room. "Where is Kurt" asked Carole when she entered the room a few minutes later. "Upstairs. He had to use the bathroom" said Puck. "He better not wake Blaine up" said Carole. "He said his belly was sore and he needed to use the bathroom. He never mentioned bothering Blaine" said Finn. "He had better not" said Carole as she set the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table. "I will be back in a little while. Let me check on my little patients" said Carole. "Okay" said Finn and Puck as they went back to their game. "Turn it down just a little" said Carole as she left the room. "Yes ma`am" said Finn as he turned the volume down.

Upstairs.

Carole went back up stairs and straight to Finn's room where Blaine still laid on his belly arm hanging from the side of the bed when she entered the room. He was still sound asleep too. No Kurt here she thought as she picked up some of the dirty clothes from the floor. Finn will clean this room up later once Blaine is awake Carole said to herself as she left the room and closed the door. Next stop was Kurt's room and there she found Kurt.

"Hi" said Kurt as he came out of his bathroom. "Hi. There you are said Carole. "I told Finn I was coming up here to use my bathroom" groaned Kurt." He told me "said Carole. "I am going to check on Blaine" said Kurt. "He is sound asleep. I just looked in on him and right now his temp is down to 99 and hes sweating beautifully" said Carole. "He has been asleep for at least 3 hours. I need to get him up to use the bathroom" said Kurt. "He is diapered and dry. I just changed him" said Carole. "Go down stairs and eat and let him rest. Your next pain pill is due around 3pm" said Carole. I know" and its going for 1:30 now. I will take it after Glee practice" said Kurt. "You and Blaine aren't going today" said Carole. "I want to go though. I feel some better" sighed Kurt. "I can tell you do but you're still sick and need to rest. Tomorrow you can go" said Carole. "Ugh okay. Can I look in on Blaine at least" asked Kurt. "Yes but be very quiet" said Carole as she followed Kurt down the hall towards Finn's room.

"Aww" said Kurt when he saw Blaine laying on his belly sleeping. "I told you he was still asleep" said Carole. "He's fidgeting. He needs to pee. Looks like hes just shifting his position" said Carole as Blaine rolled up onto his side. Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine's sweaty face. "He is soo sweaty" said Kurt. "I know and its a good thing. Come along before you wake him up" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he closed the door.

Downstairs

"Boys I want you to stay out of Finn's room until Blaine wakes up. If you need to go to the bathroom use the downstairs bathroom or the one in Kurt's room" said Carole. "Got it" said Finn and Puck. "I got it too" grinned Kurt as he swallowed the last of his sandwich. Good and I mean it. You three need to be quiet too. I am gonna go and finish up Kurt and Blaine's laundry. Holler if you need me" said Carole as she turned and left.

"What are you playing" asked Kurt. "Call of Duty" said Finn. "It seems kind of stupid" said Kurt. "No its not" shot Puck. "All your doing is shooting people. Seems kind of pointless and violent" said Kurt. "The way we like it" said Finn. "Its dumb" groaned Kurt. "Well what would you rather do" asked Finn. "We could watch tv or figure away to sneak me and Blaine out to Glee club at 3:30" said Kurt. "You two are staying here" said Finn. "Ugh you sound like your mom" whined Kurt. "Good you need to rest" said Finn. "I am feeling better" groaned Kurt. "I am sure you are but you have to get all the way better first" said Finn. "I feel like its been weeks since I was last at school" sighed Kurt. "Dude you have missed two days" said Puck. "Today is only day two" said Kurt. "Yes. Its Wednesday" said Finn. "You had your accident on Monday" said Puck. "Wow yesterday was a long (cringes) day" said Kurt. "What was that face for" asked Finn. "I went to the bathroom is what it was for" sighed Kurt. "Eww and a lot that time. I am going to change and look in on Blaine" said Kurt. "No you are not said Carole" from behind him. "You can go change but you stay out of Finn's room" said Carole. "Fine" groaned Kurt as he headed up the stairs to change.

"He isnt going to listen you know" said Puck. "Yes he will. He knows his butt will be in trouble if he wakes Blaine up" said Carole.. "Your going up behind him aren't you" asked Finn. "Yes I am" smiled Carole.

Upstairs 2:30pm

Kurt went straight to his room to change out of his rather wet diaper. Once dry he planned to look in on Blaine real quick and make sure he was still dry but was intercepted by Carole right as he reached Finn's door. "What do you think your doing" asked Carole. "Checking on Blaine" said Kurt. "No sir downstairs now" said Carole. "Ugh. He may be wet" sighed Kurt. "I will check on and change him. Go downstairs now" said Carole. "Fine" said Kurt as he turned and left. Carole headed into the room and found a slowly waking up Blaine.

"Hi" said Blaine weakly. "Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling" asked Carole. "Wet everywhere" moaned Blaine. "You are wet" smiled Carole. "Why am I so clammy feeling" said Blaine as he got up from the bed. "You broke your fever as you slept" said Carole. "Which means I was sweating all over the place. I need to pee and my pants are wet" groaned blaine. "Come on" said Carole as she led him into Finn's bathroom. "You go potty. Then go to Kurt's room and shower and put on some fresh pjs" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine. "I'm gonna strip Finns bed you defrosted all over the sheets and pillow case" said Carole. "Eww gross" groaned Blaine as he pulled the soaked diaper off. "I peed a lot in my sleep" said Blaine. "Well you did drink nearly a gallon of apple juice this morning" said Carole. "That sounds great" said Blaine as he started peeing. "I will bring you some juice up" said Carole. "Thank you" smiled Blaine. "You finish going potty okay" said Carole. "Okay" sighed Blaine. "I want to check your temperature before you get into the shower" said Carole. "Okay "said Blaine as he pulled his pants up and flushed the toilet. "Lets get your temp and get you to the shower" smiled Carole. "Yes please and can I have some more soup" sighed Blaine. "Of course you can baby" said Carole as she took his temp. "100.1. Your fever is climbing back up a little. So keep the shower kind of cool for me okay" said Carole. "Yes ma`am" said Blaine as he left the room.

Downstairs

"Harumph" groaned Kurt as he flopped down into the chair. "What now" asked Puck. "I got caught going to check on Blaine" said Kurt. "Ha I called it. I said you would try to go check on him" said Puck. "Ugh. I just wanted to look in on him. Was that too much to ask to be allowed to do" whined Kurt. "Yes it was" said Carole behind him. "Blaine is up you may go see him Kurt. He is in the shower" said Carole. "Puck where is Finn" asked Carole. "Hall bathroom" said Puck. "When he comes out tell him to go upstairs and clean his room and bathroom up and remake his bed. I stripped his bed as Blaine defrosted all over it" said Carole. "Okay" said Puck.

Upstairs

"Blaine, where are you" called Kurt as he entered his room. "Bathroom" called Blaine over the noise of the shower. "Hi babe" said Kurt as he entered the bathroom. "Hi" said Blaine. "How are you feeling" asked Kurt. "Hungry again" said Blaine. "Other than that. How are you" asked Kurt. "Rather weak and crappy. My fever is back" said Blaine as he turned the shower off. "I'm sorry" said Kurt as he handed Blaine the towel off the counter. "Thanks. Please run those clothes to Carole for me. They are wet from sweating and the diaper leaked. The leak is what woke me up" said Blaine. "Aww I am so sorry this is happening to you" sighed Kurt. 'Its okay. I will be down in a few minutes" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's cheek. "See you downstairs in a few minutes then" said Kurt. "Okay" smiled Blaine.

Downstairs

"Hi" said Blaine weakly as he slumped down into a chair. "Aww someone is feeling rotten again" cooed Carole. "Yep. My head and throat hurt and I am hungry" groaned Blaine. "Soup coming up. Do you want some crackers to eat on in the mean time" asked Carole. "No just some juice or water" said Blaine. "I got it" smiled Kurt as he poured cran-apple juice into Blaine's cup. "Thanks" said Blaine as he gulped down the cold liquid. "Slow down baby. I don't need you vomiting too" said Carole. "I won't my stomach is fine. Just empty" said Blaine. "Here eat this. While I send the other two to Glee practice" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine as he pulled the hot soup to him. "Its hot so be careful" said Carole. "I will" said Blaine as he opened his crackers.

"Level with me Blaine" said Kurt. "What about" said Blaine as he blew on the cracker he had just dipped in his soup. "How long have you felt bad" asked Kurt. "Since Sunday. My throat was scratchy and my ears ached" said Blaine. "Why didn't you tell me" asked Kurt. "I do not like being a bother and figured my mom would handle it after school on Monday. Then hell broke loose with you and I pushed how I was feeling to the back burner. I had to focus on you and getting you feeling better" said Blaine. "When did you tell Carole or my dad you weren't feeling well" asked Kurt. "I didn't Carole figured me out while you were sleeping at the hospital. The plan was to take me to the clinic this morning but I spiked a high fever last night and that changed everything" sighed Blaine. "I see" said Kurt as he poured more juice into Blaine's empty cup. "Thanks. Lets watch tv" smiled Blaine weakly.

"I need my pain pill" groaned Kurt. "So take it and we will go cuddle on the couch" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he went and got the pill and swallowed it. "Before we cuddle what are you wearing under those pants" asked Kurt. "Diaper in case I fall asleep again. See" said Blaine as he revealed the top of the waistband. "Okay. I was just wondering. Neither of us needs to wet on my dads couch" said Kurt. "No we dont. You want a juice bar" asked Blaine as he pulled a grape bar from the freezer. "No thanks" said Kurt. "I do my throat hurts" sighed Blaine as he followed Kurt to the living room.

The living room

"Hi boys. Blaine come here before you eat that and let me check your temperature" said Carole.. "Okay" said Blaine as he walked over to Carole. "102.4. Your temp is going right back up. Let me call Burt. You are going back in" said Carole to Blaine as be began enjoying his fruit bar. "Kurt, let me check you as you are still pale too. 101.2 and you just took your medicine. You are both going back" in said Carole. "Kurt you have fever that you didn't have before and Blaine's isn't breaking. Kurt go get shoes and pack a bag for you guys" said Carole while he finishes his snack. "When can I have some more pain medicine" asked Blaine. "5pm" said Carole. "Okay. My head hurts so bad Groaned Blaine. "Let me call the doctor and Burt" said Carole. "Okay. I have to pee now' said Blaine as he finished off his juice bar and went up the stairs.

Kurt's room

"Hi" said Kurt as Blaine darted into the room and into the bathroom. "Hi" said Blaine from the bathroom. "Carole is on the phone with your dad and the doctor" said Blaine as he began peeing. "OW" bellowed Blaine. "What" asked Kurt as he walked into the bathroom. "That burns like crazy" groaned Blaine as he finished peeing. "It will get better soon" soothed Kurt. "Yeah I know" said Blaine as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "I look like crap" said Blaine as he flushed the toilet. "Yeah but you are sick' said Kurt. "Put your shoes on while I pee" said Kurt. "I am" said Blaine as he pulled his blue boat shoes on. "Ready to go" asked Kurt as he left the bathroom. "I guess. I don't see why we have to go back though" groaned Blaine. "Your temperature is too high and I started running one again" sighed Kurt. "Still don't want to go back" said Blaine as he went down the stairs.

The Kitchen

"Okay boys. I talked to the doctor. He is seeing you both tomorrow morning. Burt is taking you" said Carole. "Blaine take your pain medicine for me. He said to give it to you now since you spiked again. Both of you go lay down in the living room and watch tv for awhile. You both need to rest" said Carole.. "I need a drink please" said Blaine. "Certainly" said Carole as she poured him a fresh glass of juice. "Now take it in the living room and lay down. The sleeper bed is out go lay down both of you" said Carole. "Yes ma`am" said both boys as they left the room.

The living room

Sure enough the sofa bed was pulled out and made up just as Carole had said it was. Kurt kicked off his shoes and snuggled up against the pillow. His pain pill was already kicking his butt and the need to sleep was great. As soon as his head and body were on the bed he was asleep. Blaine was asleep soon after.

6pm Hummel house

The note on the kitchen door served both as a warning and as a death threat. Sleeping people inside enter quietly or you will meet your death. "Wow" said Rachel when she saw the note. "She means it" said Puck. "Those two are terribly sick. Remove your shoes and place them gently on the floor inside" said Finn. Puck and Rachel removed their shoes and placed them just inside the door.

"Hi guys" said Carole as they entered the kitchen. "Hi mom" smiled Finn. "How are they" asked Puck. "They are sleeping in there so be quiet" said Carole as she cut up carrots and celery. "Whats for dinner" asked Finn. "Homemade chicken noodle soup" said Carole. "Yum" said Puck. "There is plenty to feed you both" said Carole. "No thanks. I am a vegan and do not eat meat" said Rachel. "Your choice then. Finn go clean your room and put Kurt's mattress back in his room so I can make his bed" said Carole. "Right lets get the mattress" said Finn to Puck. "Right behind you" said Puck. "Why is the mattress outside" asked Rachel. "That is private Rachel and is up to them to tell you" said Carole as she gestured towards the living room. "How long have they been sleeping" asked Rachel. "Kurt passed out at just before 4:30pm and Blaine about 10 minutes later" said Carole. "So they haven't been down long then' said Rachel. "No they haven't" said Carole. "Can I go look in on them" asked Rachel. "Yes and see if you can get a temp on each of them" said Carole as she handed Rachel the ear thermometer. "Do not wake either of them up" said Carole sternly. "I won't" said Rachel.

The living room

Rachel quietly walked into the living room and found the two sleeping boys. They were too cute for words Rachel thought as she carefully checked Blaine's temperature. It was 102.2. That's hot Rachel thought to herself as she went around the couch to get Kurt's. His was 99.8 she noted. Rachel also noted that Blaine's face was terribly red and he was sweating all over Kurt as she went back into the kitchen.

The Kitchen

"What are their temps" asked Carole. "Blaine is 102.2 and Kurt is 99.8. Blaine is sweating like crazy and his face is red" said Rachel. "Its the fever. I will handle it go on upstairs to Finn but no funny business. Burt is up there too" said Carole. "Okay" said Rachel as she went up the stairs. Carole grabbed a wash cloth from her freshly folded pile of towels and wet it in cool water and took it to put on Blaine.

The living room.

Carole checked Blaine's temp herself and saw 102.6. It was climbing. This is bad thought Carole as she placed the cool cloth on to Blaine's forehead. He shivered lightly at the touch but never woke up. Kurt's temp was dropping his was down to 99.1. Kurt was also in need of a fresh diaper Carole realized as she checked them both over. Carole left them sleeping and went for supplies to change Kurt.

Upstairs

Carole went straight up to Kurt's room and gathered up a couple diapers, the powder, and some wipes. Kurt was wet and still deep asleep. "Hi mom' said Finn as his mom came out of Kurt's room. "Hi Finny" said Carole. "Who needs to be dried" asked Finn as he took the stuff from her. "Kurt at the moment" said Carole. "I will dry him" smiled Finn. "Thank you son. I need to get another blanket on Blaine to break that fever of his" said Carole. "Okay. Let me change Kurt before he leaks" said Finn. "Thank you" said Carole as she headed into her own room for a heavy blanket.

The Hummels bedroom

"Hi honey" said Burt as Carole walked in. "Hi sweetie" smiled Carole. "I saw they were sleeping. How are they" asked Burt. "Blaine's fever refuses to break. He is just before 103 degrees. I talked to his parents as well. They said schedule and do the surgery. They emailed consent" said Carole. "Kurt seems better today. He has made it to the bathroom and only changed himself twice other than when asleep. The pain medicine keeps them both asleep alot" added Carole. "Sleep is good for them both" said Burt. Yes it is said Carole as she pulled a heavy blanket from the closet. "This fever is driving me insane. It broke earlier and now its back and with a fiery vengeance. Let me put this on him and finish dinner" said Carole. "Once dinner is ready we will wake them up and feed them and let them visit with Rachel" said Carole. "Alright' said Burt as he pulled on clean clothes. "Check on the others before you come downstairs too. We don't need any funny business up here" said Carole. "No we don't" said Burt as Carole left the room.

The hall

"Hi. Both boys are now dry" smiled Finn. "Thank you son. Blaine was dry when I came up here" smiled Carole. "He wasn't when I got down there. He was wet and wetting" said Finn. "Okay. Was his pants and the bed still dry" asked Carole. "Yes but wouldn't have been if he had peed anymore. His body is so hot but hes shivering" said Finn. "Its the fever. Let me cover him up with this blanket and finish dinner" said Carole as she headed down the stairs.

Back downstairs

Carole took the blanket into the living room and laid it over the shivering yet asleep body on the sofa bed. Kurt was now up and elsewhere Carole noticed. Blaine was still out for the count and sweating heavily though is temp had barely changed. "How is he" asked Kurt as soon as Carole entered the kitchen. "He still has a very high fever" said Carole. "I know his body is so hot and wet. His heat is why I am awake" groaned Kurt. "Go lay down in your room then" said Carole. "Is my mattress back up there" asked Kurt. "Yes and the bed is made. You can thank Rachel for it. Now go upstairs and lay down" smiled Carole. "I am. I need to pee anyway" said Kurt as he sat his empty glass in the sink. "Go on and rest. I will get you up in an hour or so when dinner is ready" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he fidgeted. "I really have to pee" groaned Kurt. "Oh sorry baby go on" said Carole as she returned to her cooking. "Thanks" said Kurt as he disappeared up the stairs.

90 minutes

"Blaine wake up honey" called Carole into Blaine's ear. "HMM" moaned Blaine as he opened his eyes. "Wake up baby you are soaked again and dinner is ready" said Carole. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he stretched. "Where is Kurt" asked Blaine. "He is upstairs. You were sweating too much and too hot against him" said Carole. "Geez I am sorry. Um Mrs Hummel if I move I will leak" groaned Blaine. "Lay back and I will help you dry yourself" said Carole. "Thanks" blushed Blaine as he shielded his penis from her. "Blaine I have dried you twice today. I have seen your goods" said Carole. "Great" blushed Blaine as wiped himself off. "No worries baby I know what Kurt and Finn have too" smiled Carole as she fastened Blaine up. "Go get some clean pjs on your soaked again and come down to eat said Carole as she kissed Blaine's sweaty brow. "I will" grinned Blaine as he got up. "Wait let me get your temp real fast" called Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he sat back down and rubbed his eyes. "Better down to 100.4 smiled Carole as she kissed his head. "Is that good" asked Blaine. "No but its better. It was up to 103 earlier" said Carole. "I am cold and clammy and I really need to go pee" shivered Blaine. "Go on and wake Kurt up for dinner too" said Carole. "Yum and I will. I am so hungry and thirsty too" said Blaine. "Go before you pee on yourself" said Carole. "Right" smiled Blaine as he headed up the front stairs.  
Kurt's room

"Aww" said Blaine as he entered the room and saw Kurt laying on his back asleep. "Man I have to pee" groaned Blaine as he danced his way into the bathroom and fought the diaper off. "Whew" groaned Blaine as he slammed his butt down onto the toilet. That was almost a disaster thought Blaine as he peed. After the trip to the bathroom Blaine walked out into the room to wake Kurt up. He hated doing this but he knew he had to do it. Kurt needed to eat and take his medicine. Blaine crawled up onto the bed and gently called Kurt's name.

"Kurt, wake up babe" called Blaine. "Huh" groaned Kurt behind lidded eyes. "Time to wake up sleepy" head said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's cheek. "Hi" groaned Kurt as he shifted to get up. "Move I need to pee" said Kurt. "Moving" said Blaine as he stood up and watched Kurt head off into bathroom. "Fresh clothes time" groaned Blaine as he pulled his wet shirt off and a dry one on. This time he pulled his old Dalton gym shorts on. He felt cooler instantly.

"Whoa you changed clothes" said Kurt. "I am sweating so much is why" said Blaine as he picked up the wet clothes. "Diaper leaked too but Carole said to come eat and shower later" said Blaine. "Food sounds really good right now" said Kurt as he went to the door. "I agree" sighed Blaine. "Whats wrong" asked Kurt. "The diaper is noticeable under these shorts is all" said Blaine. "I have some sweats. do you want those instead" asked Kurt. "No I want cooler clothes. I am melting under my flannel pj pants" said Blaine. "I don't wear shorts to bed" sighed Kurt. "I know. Let me put some underwear on. I am good and awake so I should be alright for awhile" said Blaine. "No come on. Lets go eat" smiled Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he tried to flatten his puffy butt out. "Stop that" laughed Kurt as they headed down the stairs. "I have a puffy butt" giggled Blaine behind him. "Its not noticeable and besides who is here that doesn't already know your sick" laughed Kurt. "Good point said Blaine as he bounced off the final step and saw Rachel.

"Move" said Blaine as he bolted back up the stairs. "Blaine come back here" called Kurt as he ran up the stairs behind him and into his room. "What is she doing here" groaned Blaine as he stripped his shorts and diaper off. "She came to check on us. I thought you knew she was here" said Kurt. "No I did not" said Blaine as he pulled his last clean pair of boxer briefs on and his Dalton shorts back up. "She knows. I heard Carole tell her you developed my problem its okay" cooed Kurt. "No it is not. Fuck not good" cried Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "I just peed a little" said Blaine as he pointed out the wetness on his leg. "Put your diaper back on please" said Kurt. "I have to" groaned Blaine as he pulled his wet shorts off. "I need pants or gym shorts. All of my bed clothes are in the wash or at my house" sighed Blaine. "Not a problem' said Kurt as he went over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of pajama pants. "Here baby. They may be long on you as I am taller but better than nothing" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine as he pulled them up. "I want to run to my house for some of my lounge about clothes" said Blaine as he headed down the stairs. "Ask my dad if you can go get them then" said Kurt. "I will but I need food first. I am hungry. Soup doesn't stay with you long" said Blaine. "No it doesn't" agreed Kurt. "My sandwich from earlier has long worn off too" said Kurt as they reached the foot of the stairs again. 


	5. From bad to worse at Blaine's house

The dinner table

"Hi guys" said Blaine as he sat down at the table. "How are you feeling" asked Carole as she stuck the thermometer into his ear. "Hot" said Blaine honestly. "That you are. 101.6 Its climbing "groaned Carole."If its okay can Kurt and I run to my house after dinner and get some lighter weight clothes for me to lounge about in. I am terribly hot all the time" groaned Blaine. "Yes but either Finn or Puck has to drive you over there" said Burt. "Thanks and I figured as much" said Blaine. "Eat" said Carole as she set a bowl of soup and a salad in front of Blaine. "Smells so good" smiled Blaine as he sipped some of the broth. Blaine and the rest of the group sat and ate dinner quietly.

Once the meal was over Rachel spoke. "So Blaine what is going on with you" asked Rachel. "I have a throat, sinus, ear infection combo and a kidney infection why" asked Blaine. "Just wondering is all" asked Rachel. "Yes I am sick like Kurt is just not as bad. I have a little more bladder control except when sleeping" blurted Blaine out loud. "Wow" said a shocked Rachel. "There its out there. The world knows" snapped Blaine. "Your in a bad mood aren't you" said Finn to Blaine. "Sorry. No I am not I just don't want this to be a big deal. I will be fine in a day or two" scoffed Blaine.

"Actually Blaine. You won't be. Your parents gave us consent to have your tonsils removed. You and I are seeing a surgeon in the morning to schedule your surgery" said Burt. "You have got to be kidding me" snapped Blaine. "They, fucking figures they wouldn't be bothered with me. They never are" sobbed Blaine. "Blaine come here" said Carole as she got up from the table and took him from the room. "Kurt you and Finn go get the clothes Blaine wants now" snapped Carole. Yes ma`am said Finn. "We can't go without him. His house has an alarm system" said Kurt.

The Living room

"Look at me Blaine" said Carole as she sat him on the open sofa bed. "What" said Blaine through tear filled eyes. "What just happened with you" asked Carole. "Nothing" sulked Blaine. "You are a terrible liar" said Carole as she pulled Blaine to her. "Its nothing" sobbed Blaine. "If your crying its something" said Carole as Kurt sat on the arm of the couch. I am used to this crap. They have done this since I came out. Well my dad has at least. When are they coming home anyway" asked Blaine. "A week from next Friday as of right now" said Carole. "Figures" cried Blaine. "You have us. I know we aren't your mom but we will all be there when you have your surgery" said Kurt. I know but it would be nice if for just once they gave a shit about me. I am sick and where are they. The Bahamas on a 'business trip'" groaned Blaine. "I am sorry babe I really am" said Kurt as he hugged Blaine. "Don't be. Its their loss in the long run" snarled Blaine. "I have to pee excuse me please" said Blaine as he fled up the stairs.

"What does that mean" asked Carole. "I know but I can't say. I promised him" said Kurt. "I see" said Carole. "He is miserable there. His dad is mean and rude and his mom just sits there and does nothing" sighed Kurt. "So that is why he is here so much" said Burt as he entered the room. "Yes dad that and her cooking" smiled Kurt. "He gets nothing but take out at his house. His mom rarely cooks for him" said Kurt as Blaine came back down the stairs. "What doesn't my mom do" asked Blaine. "Cook for you" said Carole. "Nope she doesn't. The freezer is full of microwaveable crap. I feel like crap" said Blaine as he snuggled back up against Carole. "Your burning up too" said Carole. "I need a temp on you and Kurt I told you and Finn to go get the clothes and things he wanted" said Carole. "His house has an alarm. We need him" said Kurt. "Oh okay let me get his temp and then you boys can go and get back before the rest of your Glee friends get here. Blaine come here baby" said Carole. "Yes" smiled Blaine. "Let me check your tem" said Carole as she placed the ear thermometer into his ear "103.4. No we are taking you back to Lima Memorial. Your temp has spiked again" said Carole. "Ugh. It could be the hot soup" said Blaine. "Yeah" said Kurt. "Yeah you might be right" said Carole. "Go get the clothes Blaine wants and come straight back" said Burt. "We will. Go pee guys and lets go. Rachel you and Puck stay here and help clean up dinner" smiled Finn. "Dishes gross" said Puck. "Come on. Lets go pee and change" groaned Kurt. "I am dry and I just went. You go on" said Blaine. "Okay" sighed Kurt. "Please bring me some shoes though" said Blaine as he snuggled up against Carole. "Okay" said Kurt.

Blaine's Car (Finn driving)

"Nice car but man you are short" said Finn as he adjusted the seat back. "I am not short you are freakishly tall" said Blaine. "That too" blushed Finn as he started the car. "To my house. I live in West Lima" said Blaine as he turned the air conditioner on. "Please don't freeze me to death" groaned Kurt from the backseat. "I wont but I am so hot right now" said Blaine. "Your hot all the time" blushed Kurt. "Not what I meant" grinned Blaine. "Ugh great can you find somewhere to stop please" asked Blaine. "Why" asked Finn. "I have to pee" groaned Blaine. "Yeah but I did ask you to go before we left" said Finn. "I did" blushed Blaine. "Hang on its after 8pm. What is still open" asked Finn. "A gas station" moaned Blaine. "Hang on for me I am stopping" said Finn. "Fuck" groaned Blaine. "What" asked Finn a little alarmed. "It hurts and I peed a little" groaned Blaine. "Shit" shot Kurt. "What now" groaned Finn. "I left the bag at the house" groaned Kurt. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" cried Blaine. "Why are you crying" asked Finn. "I am peeing" said Blaine. "Are there still pants behind the drivers seat babe" asked Blaine. "Oh thank goodness. Yes there are three" said Kurt. "Hand me one" groaned Blaine as Finn pulled into a gas station parking lot.

"Gross" groaned Blaine as he got up out of the car. "You look really full" said Kurt as he opened the door to the gas station. "I am and your pants are wet. So glad they are black right now" said Blaine as he opened the bathroom door. "Go buy drinks please. No juice I want a diet coke" said Blaine. "Sure" said Kurt.

"Hi" said Blaine as he joined Kurt at the counter. "Feeling better are you" asked Kurt. "Sort of. Lets go" said Blaine as he opened the door to head back to the car. "Yes lets but I need to pee real quick first" said Kurt. "Oh oops sorry" blushed Blaine as he let the door go. "Its okay I will be just a minute" smiled Kurt as he entered the bathroom.

"Hi" grinned Kurt a moment later when he took his drink and Finn's from Blaine. "Feeling better" asked Blaine. "Yes and I made it perfectly. I am still dry. First time since Monday" beames Kurt. "Awesome" said Blaine as they walked to the car. "Have you passed the stone yet" asked Blaine as he got back in the car. "Nope sadly I have not. Soon though" sighed Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he cracked his diet coke open and began drinking it. "Ouch" bellowed Blaine. "Carbonation will burn" laughed Finn. "I forgot" groaned Blaine. "I noticed" said Finn as he put the cap back on his drink. "Lets go" said Blaine. "I am" said Finn as he backed out of his space.

Seven minutes later Finn pulled up to the darkened Anderson home. "Wow. It looks so lonely" said Blaine as he looked up at the abandoned house. "What the house" asked Finn as he got out of the car. "Yeah. It hasn't had anyone in it since Monday when I was last here" said Blaine as he disabled the alarm and opened the door. "Come in guys" said Blaine. "Where is a bathroom at" asked Finn. "This way" grinned Kurt. "I will go get my stuff" sighed Blaine. "Okay" called Kurt over his shoulder. Blaine headed off to his room and grabbed his small suitcase and loaded it up with pajamas and his basketball shorts and some more tshirts, underwear, and a few tank tops. He also grabbed his shampoo and conditioner and another tube of gel not that he had used any since Monday. He also grabbed his slippers and sneakers from under his bed. "I think that is everything I will need "sighed Blaine as he zipped the suitcase up. Better pee again Blaine thought as he picked up the bag.

"Hi" smiled Kurt. "Hi" said Blaine. "Wow you already grabbed what you wanted" asked Kurt. "Yeah" said Blaine. "That was quick" said Kurt. "I know just bed clothes mainly. I have to pee again baby" groaned Blaine. "Oh oops sorry" blushed Kurt as he grabbed the bag. "See you downstairs in a minute" called Blaine. "Okay babe" said Kurt. "Wow that was fast" said Finn when Kurt brought the bag down. "He just wanted pajamas and underwear" said Kurt. "Oh okay" said Finn.

"Hi and you stole my bag" said Blaine. "Yeah I did" grinned Kurt. "Its okay. I need to pull the trash can out before we go. Tomorrow is pick up day" said Blaine. "I got it while you lock up" said Finn. "Thanks goes at the end of the drive by the mail box. Grab the mail too please" asked Blaine. "On it" said Finn. "Lets put your bag in the car" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he grabbed his bag and stuffed it in behind the drivers seat.

"Your mail" said Finn. "Good grief. When did they leave on this trip" asked Blaine. "They told Carole it was last minute. They left Sunday night" said Kurt. "Wow this is a lot of crap" said Blaine as he stepped back into the house to go through it. "Nothing for me. Ready to go" asked Blaine. "Yes" said Finn. "No I have to pee" danced Kurt. "Go pee then" giggled Blaine. "I am sadly. I need pants. Please Finn" asked Kurt. "Got it be right back" said Finn. "Fuck. One step forward and two steps back and that really hurt" groaned Kurt. "Maybe that stone is about to pass" said Blaine. "I hope so" said Kurt as he took the dry diaper from Finn. "Be right back" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine.

Two minutes later Kurt reappeared with the wet pants in hand. "I need to put this in the trash on the way out" said Kurt. "Do that while I lock up" groaned Blaine. "I planned to" said Kurt. "You okay" asked Finn as he watched Blaine wobble. "No" said Blaine as he fell onto Finn. "What is it" asked Finn as he helped Blaine to his feet. "I am really hot and dizzy all of the sudden" said Blaine as Finn lead him towards the door. "Call my mom" said Finn. "I am" said Kurt as he pulled the door closed and locked it. "Try and set the alarm baby" said Kurt. "I will just give me a minute" groaned Blaine. Kurt headed off to throw away the wet pants and call Carole.

Burt: Hello Hummel residence.

Kurt: Dad! Something is wrong with Blaine I need to talk to Carole now.

Burt: What happened?

Kurt: He fainted and then said he was really hot and dizzy.

Burt: Head to Lima Memorial I will meet you there.

Kurt: okay dad I will tell Finn.

Burt: See you there in a few minutes but you aren't staying got it. Kurt.

Kurt: Yeah okay. I need to rest. I know bye dad.

Burt: Bye Kurt. Carole is on the phone with the hospital.

Kurt: I am scared for him. Okay.

Burt: Its his fever. Does he have a thermometer?

Kurt: Let me ask him.

"Blaine baby do you have a thermometer" asked Kurt. Yeah. "Upstairs hall bathroom medicine cabinet" said Blaine. "Is the alarm set" asked Kurt. "No" swayed Blaine. "Sit down"" groaned Finn. I need his keys. The door is locked and we are going to Lima Memorial' said Kurt. "I assumed that and here" said Finn. Hands Kurt the keys. "Whoa gross" said Finn.

Kurt: Dad hes throwing up too.

Burt: Carole wants a temp on him. Okay that isnt really that bad of a thing.

Kurt: I am getting it now

After searching through the crap in the medicine cabinet Kurt finally finds what he is looking for.

Kurt: Finally found it.

Burt: Go get his temperature son.

Kurt: I am on my way to him.

"Blaine baby open your mouth for me and put this under your tongue. Finn go get a ginger ale from the fridge inside please" asked Kurt.

Kurt: 103.6 Dad and I know that is dangerous.

Burt: Its getting to dangerous.

Kurt: Yuck hes throwing up every where in the garage.

Burt: Go inside and get some hot water and throw on it for now. I will go clean it tomorrow.

"My belly hurts" groaned Blaine. "I know" said Kurt. "I am so hot" whined Blaine. "Finn where are you" groaned Kurt.

Kurt: I need to find Finn dad. We will be there in a little while.

Burt: I am on my way. See you there. Bye Kurt and he is going to be fine.

Kurt: I hope so and bye dad.

"Here" said Finn as he handed Blaine the ginger ale. "Sip it slow and I went and got a couple of cloths. This one is to clean your face up and this one to cool you down" said Finn. "I need a clean shirt" groaned Blaine. "I will grab one. Sit tight or get in the car one" said Kurt. "What happened" asked Finn. 'I don't know. I think the soda bubbled back up" groaned Blaine. "Well your burning up too" said Finn. "I know. I want to go to bed" said Blaine. "Gotta see the doctor first" said Finn. "You could be having an allergic reaction to your medicine too" said Kurt as he handed Blaine a clean shirt and a grocery bag for the soiled one. "How are you feeling and your sweating quite a bit" remarked Kurt. "Better actually" said Blaine as he changed shirts. "Let me check your temp one more time" said Kurt as he stuck the thermometer into Blaine's mouth. "Whoa" said Kurt when it read up. "99.8. Your fever broke" said Finn. "It sure did" said Kurt as he called Carole.

Carole: Hi Kurty whats wrong now?

Kurt: Um is it possible to throw up and break a fever?

Carole: It can happen. Why?

Kurt: Just took Blaine's temperature its down to 99.8 and his face is no longer red.

Carole: Burt don't leave yet. Bring Blaine here let me check him over.

Kurt: We are on the way. He just went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and lock the house up. His garage is a mess though.

Carole: Get here and let me see him.

Kurt: we will be there in like 10 minutes on the way now and he says he wants a bath. He feels gross.

Carole: hahhaha I'm sure he does. The gang is here too and waiting to see him but they can wait while he gets the vomit cleaned off of him.

Kurt: yes they can. He smells terrible right now. Hes sweaty and wet on the way to go with the lovely throw up smell.

Carole: I know he does. Vomiting smells Kurt.

Kurt: its gross to see

"Can I talk to Mrs Hummel please" asked Blaine. "Of course" said Kurt as he handed the phone up.

Blaine: Hi Mrs Hummel.

Carole: Hi baby what happened?

Blaine: Not sure exactly. I was looking at the mail and drinking my diet coke when I suddenly felt very lightheaded. Then I was on the floor and the room was spinning and very hot. Finn took me out to the garage for air then I felt queasy and started throwing up.

Carole: How are you feeling now.

Blaine: Weak hungry but better. I smell terrible though.

Carole: I'm sure you do. Lets let your belly rest for a while. Then I will get you some soup or jello. I made some earlier. Just for you. I want to check your temp and get you cleaned up before I feed you though.

Blaine: I understand and we are here. Who all is here? I am not up to visitors at the moment. I want my pain medicine and sleep.

Carole: Just the Glee club.

Blaine: I do not feel like visiting tonight. I want a bath, some food, my medicine, and sleep.

Carole: No problem. I will get... Hi boys.  
"Hi" groaned Blaine as he sat down at the table. "How are you feeling" asked Burt. "A little better honestly but I am so wet right now" said Blaine. "Let me get your temp then you can go take a bath" said Carole. "Hi" said Mercedes as she entered the kitchen. "Hi" said Blaine. You look terrible said Mercedes. "I feel terrible" said Blaine. "Wow I am impressed" said Carole. "Why" asked Blaine. "You have no fever at this moment" said Carole. "Wow. I still feel rotten and my headache is back" said Blaine. "Feel better" said Mercedes. "I am" said Blaine as he got up and went upstairs with Carole.

Kurt's room

"Do you think its gone for good" asked Blaine as they walked into Kurt's room. "Probably not but its a start and I want those clothes. You have vomit on your pants" said Carole. "I know and I am sorry" cried Blaine. "Baby stop. You couldn't help this. You are sick. Go take a shower and then I will get you some soup and your medicine" cooed Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he stripped off his clothes and handed them to Carole. "You are soaking wet" said Carole. "Yeah I flooded myself while I was throwing up" said Blaine as he started the shower. "Not to hot and I want to check your temp when you get out" said Carole. "It will be up you know" said Blaine. "I know" said Carole.

Kitchen

Ten minutes later Blaine has showered and is back in the kitchen waiting on his soup and his temperature to be taken. "Come here" said Carole when she saw Blaine sit down. "Let me get your temperature please. Damn. 101.0 it went way up on us again" said Carole. "My shower may have been too warm" blushed Blaine. "How are you feeling" asked Carole. "A little hungry and hyper honestly Where is Kurt" asked Blaine. "Living room with the gang" said Carole. "Cool when that is ready come grab me. I feel like visiting for a few minutes" smiled Blaine. "I will and rest while you visit" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine.

The Living room

"Hi guys" said Blaine as he entered the room. "Hi babe" said Kurt as he stood up. "Hi babe" smiled Blaine. "How are you feeling" asked Kurt. "Since I threw up worlds better" said Blaine. "You scared the hell out of me when you fell against me" said Finn. "Sorry about that. I got really hot and weak and it just happened" blushed Blaine. "I'm just glad you feel better even though you look no better" said Finn. "I feel better though" sighed Blaine as he sat in the chair on Kurt's lap. "I am glad" smiled Kurt against Blaine.

Okay guys to catch everyone up. My parents gave consent to the Hummels to have my tonsils removed. This really sucks and will put me out for regionals but it is a must said Blaine. We need you though said Rachel. I know but I need to get better and stay better said Blaine as he cuddled into Kurt's chest. We will figure something out said Rory. Yeah we just want you better said Mercedes. That is what I want said Blaine. Its what we all want said Mr Shuester.

"Blaine can I see you and Kurt in the kitchen" called Carole. "Sure. Sorry its medicine time. We will be right back" said Blaine as he got up from Kurt's lap. "Come along" said Blaine to Kurt. "I am" said Kurt as he followed Blaine out of the room.

The Kitchen

"Hi" said Blaine as he picked up his pills and ginger ale. "Hi now swallow those and come here so I can do your drops please" said Carole. "Swallowed" said Blaine. "Here are yours and the sandwich you asked for" said Carole to Kurt. "Thank you" said Kurt as he took the sandwich and pills. "I need a drink" said Kurt as he sat down at the table. "So get one" said Blaine as he sipped on his soup broth. "I am" shot Kurt as he retrieved a diet coke from the fridge. "Why so grouchy" asked Blaine. "You were mean to me" said Kurt. "I wasn't mean I was sarcastic" said Blaine. "I hate when you do that" groaned Kurt. "You are tiring out" said Blaine. "That I am" said Kurt. "Blaine ears here now" interrupted Carole. "Yes Ma`am" said Blaine as he got up and walked over to her. "Tilt your head for me and bend down" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he did as he was instructed. Remember this is cold" said Carole as she put the drops in his ear. "Holy shit. That stuff is so cold" bellowed Blaine. "I know baby sorry" said Carole. After a short pause Carole told Blaine to tip his head over onto the paper towel she folded and handed to him. "Gross" groaned Blaine as he felt the warm fluid run out of his ear and the cold drops go into the exposed ear. "Cold" shivered Blaine." I know that is it until the morning for those" said Carole as she tipped Blaine's head the other way. "I will wake you both up for your medicine later. Now finish eating and go visit with your friends" said Carole. "I can do that" said Blaine as he ate his soup. "I can too until the pain medicine makes me groggy and grouchy' said Kurt. "Yeah me too" said Blaine as he stretched his back.

"I have to pee" said Blaine as he sipped on his soup broth. "So go" said Kurt. "I am in just a minute" said Blaine as he finished off his soup. "I wanted to finish my soup first sheesh" said Blaine as he headed up the stairs. "Stop holding it" yelled Kurt. "I am working on it" yelled Blaine back.

"Stop yelling" said Burt. "Sorry dad" said Kurt. Its okay. "Go enjoy your friends for a little while" said Burt. "I am" said Kurt as he stuck his plate into the dishwasher.

Back in the living room.

"Hi" said Kurt as he came back into the room. "Hi" said the entire group. "Where is Blaine" asked Puck. "He had to use the bathroom. I'm sure he will be back" said Kurt. "Okay. Cool" said Finn. "So did you guys come up with a set list for Regionals" asked Kurt. "Yes and no" said Rachel. "Explain" said Kurt. "Well we had a song in mind but if Blaine is out it won't work. He was to sing lead" said Rachel. "Well Finn or Puck or even Artie could sing his part instead" said Kurt. "Yeah let Artie sing it" said Artie. "We could do that or I could sing it myself" said Rachel. "No me gusta. You're already singing a solo" shot Santana. "You do not need both" said Finn. "I like the idea of Artie doing it too" said Brittany and Quinn. "Preach" said Artie. "Then its decided. Artie will sing Blaine's solo if Blaine can't" said Finn. "We have to vote on it and Mike and Tina aren't here so no its not decided" snapped Rachel. "Fine. We vote tomorrow at practice" shot Finn. "Fine. Where is Blaine" asked Rachel. "I do not know. Let me check on him. Be right back guys" yawned Kurt. "Okay' said the group together.

Upstairs

Kurt headed off up the stairs to his room and found Blaine as soon as he entered the room. He was asleep on the bed. "Aww" said Kurt as he covered Blaine and kissed his head. Gross your sweaty again thought Kurt as he picked up a wash cloth and dried Blaine's face. Kurt checked and dried Blaine's diaper then left the room to tell their friends he was out for the night.

Downstairs

"Hey guys Blaine is sleeping" said Kurt. "Aww" said the girls. "Time to go then" said Finn. "Yes it is. Its going for 11 and its a school night. Say good night boys and go to bed" said Burt. "Good night guys" said Kurt as he headed back up the stairs. He was wet and his medicine was kicking in too.

Upstairs

"I am so over this" groaned Kurt as he pulled fresh pajamas from his dresser and headed off into his bathroom. Blaine was still asleep and on his side in the bed. "There you boys are" came Carole's voice into Kurt's room. "Yeah we are here and he is already out" yawned Kurt. "That was fast" said Carole as she checked Blaine over. "It was but throwing up like he did takes it out of you" said Kurt. "That it does" said Carole as she took Blaine's temp. "What is it now" asked Kurt. "101.2" said Carole as she laid a cool cloth on Blaine's face. "Its going up again" fidgeted Kurt. "Yes it is but its climbing a lot slower which is good. His body is fighting and trying to get this crud out" said Carole as Blaine shifted and opened his eyes. "I have to pee" groaned Blaine as he closed his eyes back. "Me too" danced Kurt. "Go said' Carole to Kurt. "I am and I am grabbing a shower" said Kurt as he closed the door.

"Blaine honey open your eyes" said Carole. "Hmm" said Blaine. "Wake up for me Blaine" said Carole. "Hmmmm" moaned Blaine. "Wake up for me" said Carole. "Why" groaned Blaine. 'You said you needed to pee baby. Wake up for me" said Carole. "Want sleep" moaned Blaine behind closed eyes. "Wake up and lets go potty then you can sleep" said Carole. "I don't need to pee" groaned Blaine. On that proclamation Carole checked the diaper and sure enough Blaine was now freshly wet. The diaper was still warm. "Oh Blaine" said Carole as she went into Kurt's bathroom and grabbed the wipes, powder and a fresh diaper.

Okay Blaine said Carole as she sat back down onto the bed. Roll on to your back for me said Carole. Blaine did and went right on sleeping while Carole changed him. All dry said Carole as she put the blankets back over him and flipped on the fan she had brought into the room. Keeping the air moving might help with the fever Carole thought.

"Whoa and hi" said Kurt as he stepped out into his room in just his diaper. "I am leaving get some clothes on and go to sleep" said Carole. "I am" yawned Kurt. "I will be back in a few hours to give you boys your medicine and make sure your still dry" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he pulled a long sleeve t shirt on. "Get some rest baby" said Carole. "I am. Goodnight" said Kurt as he moved Blaine from the center of the bed and climbed in. "You only get half the bed" said Kurt as Blaine rolled right back to where he had just been laying. "Move over" groaned Kurt as Carole flipped off the light and closed the door. "No snuggle Blainers" groaned Blaine in his sleep. "Scoot your butt over towards the door and I will" said Kurt. "Doing laundry" groaned Blaine. "No you arent" sighed Kurt as he got Blaine moved for the second time. "Goodnight babe" said Kurt as Blaine curled up on his chest.

3:30 am

Carole got up and headed out to check on her sick children and look in on Finn too before he felt left out. Puck was still there as well she noticed. She checked on them first. They were both asleep in Finn's bed. Carole turned the tv off and left the room quietly.

Then headed down to the kitchen for the medicines and fresh drinks for her patients. Once she had them she returned to Kurt's room to wake them up. What she found shocked her.

Blaine was laying on the floor with his face in the fan. Kurt was asleep on his bed. "My goodness" said Carole as she bent down to wake a very wet Blaine up. "Blaine wake up baby" said Carole as she bent down over him. "Hmm" moaned Blaine as he sat up. "Hi. Why am I on the floor" asked Blaine. "No idea. Do you need to potty before I give you your meds" asked Carole. "Yes I do" said Blaine as he got up. "Fuck I am wet too and where are my shorts" asked Blaine. "Stop swearing and I took them off of you when I changed you last night said Carole. "Go pee and dry yourself" said Carole. "I am" said Blaine as he walked across the room to the bathroom.

Carole got up and went to her second patient. "Kurt wake up honey" cooed Carole. "Hmmm" moaned Kurt as he rolled over. "Kurt wake up. You need to take your medicine" said Carole. "Ugh" groaned Kurt as he opened his eyes and sat up. "I have to pee" said Kurt. "Hall bathroom Blaine is using yours' said Carole. "Ugh of course he is" groaned Kurt as he got up from the bed. "I am dry at least" said Kurt as he left the room. "That's great. Now go potty before you aren't dry" said Carole. "Be right back" sighed Kurt as he left the room.

"Hi" yawned Blaine a moment later. "Hi" said Carole as she handed Blaine his medicine and a drink. "Thanks" said Blaine as he swallowed the pills and gulped down the cold water. "You were thirsty. Here have Kurt's. I will grab some more" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine as he drank down the other glass of water. "Easy" said Carole as she turned to leave the room. "Sorry. I am terribly thirsty. Can I have some juice or gatorade" asked Blaine. "Yes you can" said Carole as she took the empty glass from Blaine. "Be right back. Kurt's medicine is right there" said Carole as she picked up the glass of apple juice from the night stand. "Okay" said Blaine as he picked up his pillow and blanket from the floor.

"Hi" said Kurt a moment or two later. "Hi. How did I end up on the floor" asked Blaine. "No idea" said Kurt. "Here. Those are your meds" said Blaine. "I need a drink" said Kurt as he went to leave the room. "Carole is getting us drinks. I kinda drank your water" blushed Blaine. "Its okay" said Kurt. "Hi" said Carole as Kurt went to leave the room. "I need a drink said Kurt as he went to step passed her not noticing the two cups in her hands. "Here then" said Carole. "Oh cool thanks" said Kurt as he took the drink and took his meds. "Here is your gatorade Blaine" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine as he drank the cold liquid down. "Slow down Blaine or your gonna get a belly ache" said Carole. "Sorry. I feel terribly thirsty is all" blushed Blaine. "I know baby but you don't need to gulp it down so fast" said Carole. "I know" said Blaine.

"Temp time" said Carole as she stuck the thermometer into Blaine's ear. "100.1 well it came back down some" said Carole. "Yeah" said Blaine with a yawn and fidget. "You go pee and then you boys go back to sleep" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he headed into the bathroom. "I don't need to go" smiled Kurt as he flopped down on to the bed. Carole picked up the fan and set it back on the desk and left the room.  
"Hi" yawned Blaine as he climbed back into the bed. "Hi. Lets go back to sleep" said Kurt. "Yeah. I have to see the doctor in the morning. Gross" groaned Blaine as he snuggled up on to Kurt's chest. "Night babe said Blaine. Night smiled Kurt as he reached over Blaine and flipped the fan back on. 


	6. Doctor's appointments

9:15 am (Thursday morning)

"Blaine honey wake up" cooed Carole. "Hmm" moaned Blaine. "Wake up baby you need to eat and get dressed" said Carole. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he peeled himself off of Kurt's chest. "You are so sweaty again" said Carole. "Not all sweat. I leaked on the sheets again" groaned Blaine. "Its okay honey. You are sick. Let me get a temperature on you then you can shower and get dressed for the doctor" said Carole. "Okay but can I pee first please" asked Blaine. "Of course "said Carole. "Thanks be right back" said Blaine. "I will get Kurt up" said Carole. "Kurt is awake" groaned Kurt. "Get up and go eat. Your medicine is downstairs with your breakfast" said Carole. "Okay but I need to pee first" said Kurt as he left the room. "Kurt are you wet or dry this morning" asked Carole. "I am dry at the moment" danced Kurt. "Oh great" beamed Carole as Kurt disappeared.

"Okay' smiled Blaine as he came back into the room. "How are you feeling this morning" asked Carole. "Better. The headache is gone for now at least and I am not boiling hot just really warm" said Blaine as he heard Kurt scream bloody murder. "I think the stone passed" said Blaine flatly as Carole bolted from the room. "Kurt open the door" yelled Carole. "What happened" asked Burt as he came up the stairs. "I think the stone passed" grinned Blaine as he stepped up to the door. "Kurt baby. Its Blaine let me in" called Blaine. The lock clicked and the door opened. "What happened are you okay" asked Carole as she checked him over. "Yeah. Stone just passed and it hurt like hell" panted Kurt. "Well you're on the mend now. Go eat and get dressed. You have an appointment today at 2pm with Dr Travers" said Burt. "Blaine you need to get dressed now. Your appointment is at the hospital clinic at 11" said Burt. "Yes sir" smiled Blaine as he turned and went back into Kurt's room with Kurt following him.

"I hate doctors" groaned Blaine as he pulled out a t shirt and some jeans. "I do too but they help get us to feeling better" said Kurt. I need a shower. "I leaked everywhere again last night" groaned Blaine. "I was dry all night. Mainly because Carole woke us up but still" beamed Kurt. "That's awesome" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt up in for a hug. "Easy and ow baby my back is sore still" groaned Kurt. "Oops sorry. Shower with me please" grinned Blaine. "Sure. Go start it while I go grab towels. All of your baths yesterday emptied my linen closet" said Kurt. "Sorry" blushed Blaine. "Don't be you needed them and what is your temp this morning" asked Kurt. "No idea. Carole hasn't taken it yet" said Blaine. "Let me check it" said Kurt as he picked up the thermometer. "Sit down for me please" smiled Kurt. Blaine sits down. "Better. 101.0" grinned Kurt. "That is still fever" groaned Blaine. "Yes it is but it beats the 103 you ran most of the day yesterday" said Kurt. "True" said Blaine as he headed into the bathroom. "Start the shower while I go downstairs for some towels" said Kurt as he stripped the wet linens from the bed. "Okay" called Blaine out of the bathroom.

Downstairs

"Good morning again. This stuff is wet and I need towels for my bathroom" said Kurt. "Here you go" smiled Carole as she took the soiled linens. "Thanks. we are gonna shower and then be down for food. Blaine has a little fever as well" said Kurt. "What is it" asked Carole. "101.0. Its better than the 103 he hovered on yesterday" said Kurt. "Yes it is" smiled Carole. "Go shower up" said Burt. "Oh geez and Blaine is in the shower already" said Kurt as he bolted back up the stars.

Kurt's room

"Hi and sorry" said Kurt as he bounded into the steamed up bathroom. "Its okay" called Blaine from the shower. "Man the air is hot in here" said Kurt as he stripped his clothes and diaper off. "Yeah it is "said Blaine as he stepped out of the shower. "I love really hot baths and showers" said Blaine as he grabbed a towel and diaper. "I know" yelped Kurt. "Damn thats hot babe: said Kurt. "Sorry" said Blaine as he left the bathroom. "Ouch but its okay" said Kurt.

Downstairs

Morning grinned a now fully clothed but diapered Blaine. "Good morning. Come here and lets do your drops first" said Carole. "Ugh okay" groaned Blaine as he grabbed the juice from the table and downed it. "Sorry so thirsty" said Blaine. "Come here real quick. Tip your head you know the drill and sorry this will be cold" said Carole. "I know. Holy crap thats cold" groaned Blaine. "I warned you" smiled Carole.

After two minutes Carole said tip your head over on to that paper towel and let me do the other ear to Blaine. "Remember its cold" said Carole as she dropped the drops into the other ear. "Whoa cold and warm gross" squirmed Blaine. "Sorry baby. all done now tip your head the other way" said Carole. "Yuck" groaned Blaine as he did it. "All done until bed time" said Carole. "That is no prize" said Blaine as he sat down at the table.

"Eat your eggs" said Burt. "Yes sir" said Blaine as he picked up his fork and began shoveling food into his mouth. "Slow down child. We aren't going to take it from you"said Carole. "Sorry. I am famished is all" said Blaine. "Hi" smiled Kurt as he came back into the room. "How are you this morning" asked Burt. "I am okay. The stone passed so now its onto getting the rest of the way better" smiled Kurt. "Yay to that" said Blaine as he squirmed in his seat. "I have to pee be right back" groaned Blaine.

"Poor guy" said Kurt as he sat down in front of his breakfast. "Remind you of anyone" asked Burt. "Yeah. Me from a week ago" blushed Kurt. "Yep. Its now your turn to take care of him since you're feeling better" said Burt. "Mr Shuester is coming to tutor you boys tonight after dinner" said Burt. "You both will study for 3 hours a night with him until you are ready to go back to school" said Carole. "Cool" said Blaine as he reentered the room. "Finish eating and take your meds we need to go" said Burt. "Ugh" groaned Blaine. "Sorry babe its for the better" said Kurt. "I know. I just don't want surgery is all" sighed Blaine. "Well It wont be for at least a week" said Burt. "Why" asked Blaine. "You need to get a little better and it takes time to book the procedure. "Finish eating you and I need to go in a few minutes" said Burt. "Okay" said Blaine as he finished his juice. "Can I come with you" asked Kurt. "No you are staying here with Carole and rest" said Burt. "Ugh fine" groaned Kurt as he put his now empty plate into the dishwasher. "Blaine go get your bag and pack plenty pants of in it before we go and use the bathroom" said Burt to Blaine. "Yes sir" said Blaine as he handed Kurt his dishes.

A few minutes later Blaine returned with his packed bag in tow. "Ready to go" smiled Blaine. "Alright" said Burt as he put his cup and plate into the dishwasher. "He will call you the moment we are done" said Burt to Kurt. "Yay" yawned Kurt. "You take your water and go lay down for awhile" said Burt. "I think I will but I have to make my bed first" yawned Kurt. "Well get to it" said Burt as he lead Blaine towards the door. "Bye babe" called Blaine as he left. "Bye" yawned Kurt as he went up the stairs.

The truck.

"So how are you today" asked Burt. "I still feel rotten. I am constantly hot and wet. Its all very annoying. I took so many baths yesterday" groaned Blaine. 'I know but you have had a terrible fever" said Burt. "I am over this whole thing" said Blaine. "I know that too" said Burt. "I just wish my parents were here to go through this nightmare with me" said Blaine randomly. "They have always packed up and left when something was about to happen or I was about to get sick. I am glad I haven't needed my appendix out yet. Not like they would care if I did" anyway cried Blaine. "Hey now they may not care but you have family here going through this with you" said Burt. "I know and I am so grateful. You have no idea how grateful but I want my mom. Is that too much to ask for" cried Blaine. "No its not" said Burt. "I just want to do like when I was little and snuggle up in her lap and have her rub my face and hair. You know like Mrs Hummel did last night. It made me feel safe and loved and special even" sobbed Blaine. "It also made you feel better I bet. All you have to do is ask her and she will sit and hold you. She still does the same thing with Finn and even Kurt though neither would admit it" laughed Burt. "I will take it gladly. I want my mom but as usual shes elsewhere with my dad" sniffled Blaine. "You have us" said Burt as he parked the car. "I am glad. I am scared" confided Blaine as he got out of the car. "I am too. Lets go see the doctor" smiled Burt as he guided Blaine into the clinic. "I need to change" said Blaine as he veered off towards a mens "Okay. Go on" said Burt.

Back at the house

Carole went up to check on Kurt after she got the dishes and Finns laundry going. He was in his last pair of clean underpants. How he had forgotten to do his laundry she would never know. Carole carried the basket with all of the once soiled clothes of Kurt's and Blaine's into their room and found Kurt asleep on the naked bed. "Oh Kurty" said Carole when she saw him laying on his back on the bare mattress with his blanket over himself. She left him sleeping but did pick up the bear from the floor. She decided it must be Blaine's as it was dressed in a vest button up shirt with tie and skinny jeans. An outfit Kurt would and had worn. He also wore a fedora. Too cute thought Carole as she set him down on the nightstand by the empty glass from the night before. She put the clothes away and left the room as quietly as she had come in.

The doctor

"Good morning. I am Dr Winters and you must be Blaine Anderson to Blaine" smiled the beautiful blonde surgeon. "I am Blaine" said Blaine as he squirmed and fidgeted on the table. "Well its good to meet you and you must be his father then" said the doctor. "No. I am his guardian for the next couple of weeks. I am Burt Hummel. I gave the ladies at the desk all of his right to treat forms and the authorization forms his parents left with me" said Burt. "Okay and are you okay Blaine" asked the doctor. "I need to go to the bathroom" groaned Blaine. "Oh okay. Well its right down the hall go ahead" smiled the doctor. "He has a kidney and bladder infection" Burt said the moment Blaine fled the room with his bag in tow.

"He was already going when he jumped down from the exam table" said Burt. 'I see and I am seeing him because of his tonsils" asked the doctor. "Yes. Dr Travers sent us to you to see about getting them removed in a week to ten days once his throat isn't so sore" said Burt. "Why such a long wait" asked the doctor. "He said it would give his kidneys time to heal" said Burt. "Nah no need. We can catheterize him in surgery to keep that from being an issue said" the doctor. "What from being an issue" asked Blaine as he returned to the room. "Your excessive need to urinate" said the doctor. "Oh" blushed Blaine. "Hop up here and let me take a look at your throat and ears" smiled the doctor. "Okay" said Blaine as he sat back down on the exam table.

The doctor examined his throat and ears and agreed that the tonsils needed to come out and soon. "How soon" asked Blaine. "Next week. You will stay in the hospital over night after the surgery and go home the next day but you get to have all the ice cream you want" said Dr Winters. "Cool I guess. Mr Hummel will you or Mrs Hummel stay overnight with me please" asked Blaine. "Of course" smiled Burt. "Thanks" blushed Blaine. "Let me go check my schedule and get you all booked" said the doctor as she left.

This is frightening sighed Blaine. I have never had or needed surgery before said Blaine. Everything will be just fine and the family will be right there with you said Burt. Thanks sighed Blaine. Do you know if Kurt is awake at home asked Blaine. He is not said Burt. Okay I will text him later said Blaine.

"I so need my mom to hold me right now" cried Blaine. "Come here" said Burt. "Okay" said Blaine as he went and sat beside Burt. "I know am not your mom but I will gladly hold you" said Burt as he pulled Blaine against him. "Thanks" said Blaine as he snuggled against Burt and laid his head in his lap and promptly drifted off to sleep. Burt sat and rubbed Blaine's head and back while he called and checked on Kurt.

The house

The house was quiet for the first time in a few days. Finn and Puck were at school. Blaine was at the doctor and Kurt was asleep when the phone rang and startled Carole from her thoughts.

Carole: Hello honey. how is your patient?

Burt: He just passed out. The doctor is scheduling his procedure for early next week as we speak.

Carole: Well it needs to be done. Are they aware of his kidney issue?

Burt: but of course. he told her himself in a round about way?

Carole: Oh really and how was that?

Burt: He had to go when she got here. He jumped down off the table and placed his hand over his crotch as he grabbed his bag. He pulled a Kurt.

Carole: Yes he did then. They will place a catheter in him not a huge deal.

Burt: That is what she said as well. How is Kurt?

Carole: He is asleep I will wake him in a little while and get him dressed for his appointment.

Burt: I will call or have Blaine call when we leave. At this moment he is asleep as well and breaking his fever all over my leg.

Carole: Did they take his temp there. I forgot to get one when he woke up.

Burt: They did and it was 101.5.

Carole: Aww poor baby it is better though.

Burt: Yes it is. Right now he is sweating it out and all over the place. I'm not gonna move him though. He is so scared and needs to be held and cuddled. If you could later on today sit and hold him and let him snuggle with you. He needs that mommy kind of snuggle right now.

Carole: Gladly. I got that impression last night. We will watch movies later and I will cuddle with them both on the couch. They both need mommy snuggles.

Burt: that they do.

Carole: I need to check on Kurt. I just heard a noise upstairs

Burt: Good idea and this one is moaning and groaning in his sleep. He isnt comfortable and I fear he may be wet.

Burt reaches and checks Blaine's diaper and sees he is wrong.

Burt: Okay I was wrong not wet just uncomfortable.

Carole: Aww my poor baby.

Burt: Ow my leg (laughing) hes on his back now. This child sleeps in some strange positions. Both arms above his head.

Carole: You should have. Hi Kurt. Seen him at 3 this morning. He was asleep on the floor with his face buried in the fan.

Burt: Kurt is back up I take it.

Kurt: Hi dad and yeah Kurt is back up. I had to change I leaked on myself.

Burt: That hasnt cleared up fully yet then.

Kurt: Nope damn it. I was dry all night too. How is Blaine?

Burt: Asleep on my lap. His doctor is scheduling his surgery right now.

Kurt: Okay. so he does need it then. Poor Blaine.

Burt: Yeah he does and the doctor is back. Go get showered and dressed for me please.

Kurt: Yes sir and bye dad.

Burt: Bye son see you in a little while. go get ready.

Kurt: Bye dad and I am.

Burt hung up the call.

"Hello and aww he is out" said the doctor. "His pain medicine for his kidney infection does that" said Burt. "That is fine and I saw it on his list. I called his regular doctor over in West Lima. They are faxing over his medical history for me. That way I know what I am up against. I have him scheduled for a tonsillectomy on Wednesday morning. He will need to be at Lima Memorial at 7am to be prepped for surgery. At midnight he can have only water and his antibiotics but not the pain pill. This packet goes over everything. His surgery is scheduled for 11am and will last about an hour. He will then go to a regular room for the rest of the day and night for observation and pain management" said the doctor. "I have an idea went of what I am up against I through this with my own son when he was 6 years old" said Burt. "Oh okay good" said the doctor. "My wife is a nurse and works at Lima Memorial and was wondering if she signed off and agreed to watch Blaine could he go home a few hours after surgery" asked Burt. "Um maybe it would depend on how he does after surgery. I will make that decision after hes out" and awake said the doctor. "For today and until surgery I want him resting. Limit his talking. Get him to drink and eat. Drink no matter what. Keep an eye on that temp as well. it needs to be gone for 24 hours before I can safely operate" said the doctor. "Yes I know and its down from where it was. Yesterday it hovered on 102-103. Poor guy" said Burt. "He has an appointment with me at the hospital on Tuesday as well. Its a preop work up. Blood work urine that type of thing' said the doctor. "What time" asked Burt. "11 over at the hospital in the ambulatory surgery wing" said the doctor. "All right" said Burt as he stuffed all the paperwork into Blaine's bag flipping out the underwear as he did it. "Oops" said Burt as he picked up the boxer briefs. "No idea why those are in there" blushed Burt. "Have a great day" said the red faced doctor as she left. "You do the same" said Burt.

"Okay youngen. Time to wake up Blaine" said Burt as he gently shook the sleeping teenager. "Hmm" moaned Blaine as he stretched. "Time to wake up kiddo" said Burt. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Time to go home and you have some explaining to do in the truck" said Burt. "I have to pee and change myself first" said Blaine. "That is fine" said Burt as he handed Blaine his bag. "Thanks be ready in a minute" said Blaine as he went off to the bathroom. 'I will wait for you out front" said Burt. "Okay" said Blaine as he closed the bathroom door.

"Ugh" groaned Blaine as he pulled the wet diaper off and checked his jeans. They were mercifully dry. "I have to pee" groaned Blaine as he sat down on to the toilet. He was far to heavy headed and sleepy to stand up to go. "AHH" moaned Blaine as he began to pee. "So much better" groaned Blaine as he stood up and pulled his jeans up and flushed the toilet. I am soo groggy thought Blaine as he walked back to the waiting room to find Burt.

"All done" asked Burt as he grabbed a very groggy Blaine right before he fell over the coffee table. "Ouch" groaned Blaine as he rubbed his shin. "There's a table there" laughed Burt. "Let's get you home and to bed" said Burt. "Yes please" yawned Blaine.

Drive home

The drive home was fairly simple and quiet. Burt stopped and picked up more diapers as Carole had called and said they were almost out. He grabbed 4 packs figuring that would hold them up for a day or two. Blaine slept in the car the entire time peacefully. He never stirred when the car stopped or when it started moving again. He did wake up when the car parked at the house and Kurt came rushing up to the car and opened the door he was leaning on.

The house

"Holy shit" sputtered Blaine as the door opened. "Sorry its just me" said Kurt. "Hey" yawned Blaine. "How are you feeling" asked Kurt as he helped Blaine out of the car. "Thirsty" said Blaine. "That can be remedied inside" smiled Kurt. "Yeah and so can my bladder. Fuck this sucks. I need to pee again already" groaned Blaine as he followed Kurt into the house. "Stop swearing" shot Burt. "Sorry. Just really have to.. Oh come on body not cool" groaned Blaine as he clenched his thighs together. "Uh oh" said Kurt as he saw the puddle at Blaine's feet. "Yeah uh oh my diaper leaked" groaned Blaine as the pee ran down his legs. "Um Blaine" said Kurt. "What" asked Blaine as he finished flooding the kitchen floor. "You aren't in a diaper" said Kurt. "WHAT" yelled Blaine. "You have nothing on under your jeans" said Kurt. "I swear I put a diaper on" cried Blaine. "Your backside doesnt feel like it and I can see where the tip of your dick is behind the wet fabric of your jeans. Bad day for grey jeans" said Kurt. "Yes it was" groaned Blaine.

"Carole is gonna kill me" cried Blaine. "No she won't" said Kurt as Carole entered the room. "Oh my" said Carole as she came into the kitchen. "I am so sorry" cried Blaine. "What happened exactly" asked Carole as she grabbed dirty towels from the laundry room. "I had to pee really bad and let go and clearly I am not wearing a diaper" cried Blaine. "Oh goodness. Your sneakers are ruined" said Carole as she started pulling the wet shoes off of him. "Go take a bath or a shower. Its okay" said Carole.

"What happened in here" asked Burt as Kurt and Blaine left the room. "Blaine had an accident is all" said Carole. "That is a huge puddle for a diaper leak" said Burt. "He wasn't in one" said Carole. "Uh oh I knew I should have checked him after he went to the bathroom when we were leaving the doctors office" said Burt. "The fact he held it all the way home is an improvement and saved your truck seat at least" said Carole. "True" said Burt.

"Wet smelly clothes and he wants something to drink" said Kurt as he handed them to Carole. "Thank you and where is he at the moment" asked Carole. "He is taking a shower" said Kurt as he poured some juice into a glass. "Be ready to go in ten minutes" said Burt. "I will be" said Kurt as he went up the stairs. "Here wash these as well" said Burt as he fished out the underwear from Blaine's bag. "Why were those in there" asked Carole. "No idea. He passed out on me to fast. I didn't get to ask him. I will ask Mr Kurt when he and I leave though" said Burt. "Well these are Blaine's" said Carole as she checked them over. "No stains on them that I can see either. These may be clean but I will wash them" said Carole as she put them in the washer with Blaine's soaked jeans.

Upstairs

"I have your juice" said Kurt into the bathroom as he made his bed up. "Thanks" said Blaine as he turned off the shower. "Hi" yawned Blaine as he came into the bedroom. "Hi baby. How did you manage to forget the diaper" asked Kurt. "I do not know" blushed Blaine as he pulled a diaper and basket ball shorts on. "Where is my juice" asked Blaine. "On the nightstand" said Kurt. "Great" said Blaine as he scooped up the glass and downed the cool liquid. "You need to rest" said Kurt as he flipped the bed open and the tv on. "I plan to. My shoes were ruined weren't they" asked Blaine as he laid down on the bed. "Yep" said Kurt. "Great now I only have my gym sneakers. I need to go buy shoes later" said Blaine. "We will" said Kurt as he picked up the empty glass. You rest. "Its my turn to see the doctor" said Kurt to the now asleep Blaine. "Sweet dreams" said Kurt as he checked the diaper and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"There you are. We need to go and is he diapered" asked Burt. "Yes he is" said Kurt as he headed into the bathroom. "Grab a couple more diapers" called Burt. I will" said Kurt. "I brought up some more put them away later" said Burt. "Thanks dad" said Kurt as he picked up the bags and put them into the bathroom on the counter. "Lets go" said Kurt. "Grab some more pants there is only one in the bag downstairs" said Burt. "Oh right" said Kurt as he went and grabbed a few more. "Got them lets go" said Kurt as he looked back at Blaine. "He is fine. Let him sleep "said Burt. "Okay" sighed Kurt as he headed down the stairs.

Kitchen

The mess was now cleaned up and the soiled clothes and towels were washing. "How is he" asked Carole as Burt and Kurt came down the stairs. "He is asleep and diapered. I checked. He is however shirtless" grinned Kurt a little too wide for his dads liking. "Cool it" said Burt. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. "We will be back in a little while" said Burt. "I want to take him out later and replace his sneakers" said Kurt. "Carole or I will take you boys out later to the mall to do that. Lets go before you are late though" said Burt. "Go on" said Carole.

The car

"Well Kurt how are you feeling" asked Burt. "Better. I still have to go a lot and am going without much warning but its better. The pain is better too" smiled Kurt. "Good. You may be well enough to help with Blaine on Thursday then" said Burt. "Oh yeah and why asked Kurt. Blaine is having surgery on Wednesday and will be coming home on Thursday. He is gonna be in pain and need some assistance" said Burt. "Well I can help with that as long as I don't have to go to school that is" said Kurt. "You both are on home study for the time being" said Burt. "Cool" said Kurt.

"Kurt can I ask you something awkward and private" said Burt. "Yes what dad" said Kurt. "Why did Blaine have a pair of underpants in his school bag" asked Burt. "Oh god. You found those. I knew I was forgetting to do something" said Kurt. "You are avoiding the question" said Burt. "Ugh. He said he stuffed them in there the other weekend when he stayed over" said Kurt. "In his school bag" asked Burt. "Yeah. I swear we well I didn't get him off in them in the car or something" said Kurt. "They had no stain son. I believe you" said Burt as he turned into Dr Travers parking lot. "Good we are here I have to pee terribly bad" said Kurt as he bolted from the car.

Dr Travers office

"Kurt wait for me" called Burt after him but Kurt was long gone. Kurt rushed straight into the office and checked himself in and asked the nurse named Claire if he needed to give a urine sample all while fighting the urge to flood his diaper. "Kurt have a seat and let me go ask your doctor" said Claire. "Please hurry. I have to go terribly bad" danced and fidgeted Kurt. "Hold on let me go ask your doctor. Just take a seat for me" said Claire. I am going to pee any second and she says go have a seat groaned Kurt to himself as he let some of the pee flow from him. "Ahhh" moaned Kurt softly as he went and slowly sat by his dad and bounced his legs. "You okay" asked Burt. "Nope I need to pee terribly bad" said Kurt as more pee escaped from him. "That nurse better hurry up" groaned Kurt as he peed a little more. "Why" asked Burt. "I am starting to pee and struggling to stop my flow" shuddered Kurt. "Fuck I need to change now" groaned Kurt as he picked up the bag and went to the bathroom. "Hi" groaned Kurt a moment later. "Hi kiddo did you go" asked Burt. "Nope just dried myself for what it was worth" groaned Kurt as he rammed his hand into his crotch. "You are in pain aren't you" asked Burt. "Yes I am. It hurts soo bad to hold in my pee. I can't... aaaahhh" moaned Kurt softly. "Feeling better I presume" whispered Burt. "Yes" sighed Kurt as he laid his head back and peed. "Much better" said Kurt as he got up and took the bag to the bathroom. Claire appeared a moment later with the cup and wipes for Kurt. "He couldn't hold it" said Burt as he took the cup and wipes from Claire. "Well we need a sample and I am so sorry. The doctor was seeing a patient" said Claire. "Quite alright. He just simply could not wait" said Burt. "When he comes out Nicole will grab him to get a weight and what not on him" said Claire as she walked off.

"Hi" said Kurt as he sat back down beside his dad. "Here for the next time you need to go" said Burt. "Naturally shes a minute too late" groaned Kurt. "Yep" said Burt. "Story of my life" laughed Kurt. "Oh well" said Burt. "Kurt Hummel" called Nicole the nurse. "That is me" smiled Kurt. "Well hello good looking I remember you" smiled Nicole. "You look better" said Nicole. "I am feeling some better "smiled Kurt as Nicole took all of his vital statistics. "You still have some fever" said Nicole. "I do" said Kurt. "Yes you do 100.5. Have you been exposed to anything recently" asked Nicole. "Yeah my boyfriend has a sinus ear and throat infection" said Kurt. 'Aww Mr smile is sick poor guy" said Nicole. "Yes very sick" said Kurt as he walked towards the exam room. "Well I hope you both get to feeling better. I need you to pee in that cup for me okay" said Nicole. "I will as soon as I need to go" said Kurt. "Good boy" said Nicole. "Thanks" blushed Kurt. "I will check back in a few minutes on that pee" said Nicole as she left.

"Well this sucks dad" groaned Kurt. "What does" asked Burt. "This is the first time in a week that I don't need to pee and they need me to" laughed Kurt. "You will soon enough" said Burt. I know said Kurt. Not ten minutes later Kurt had to go pee. "You suck Dad" said Kurt as he picked up the cup and wipes and went to find the bathroom to go.

A few minutes later Kurt returned and sat back down on the exam table. "Nicole took the cup" said Kurt. "Okay" said Burt. "It doesn't hurt as bad to go anymore. I am on the mend" said Kurt. "Except you have a temp you didn't have before" said Dr Travers as he entered the room.

The doctor

"Hi" said a startled Kurt. "Hi and how are you feeling" asked the doctor. "Better since that stone passed this morning" said Kurt. "When did you notice the temp spike" asked the doctor to Burt. "Carole noticed he was pale yesterday and sais he had a light temp" said Burt. "Your still running a low grade fever. I want to draw some blood and get a strep test on you like I did Blaine. How is he" asked the doctor. "He is hanging in there. That fever is killing us with him" said Burt. "How bad has it gotten" asked the doctor. "Up to 103 twice yesterday but it came right back down" said Burt. "As long as it comes back down I wouldn't worry to much. When it stays that high is when it becomes worry some" said the doctor. "Today hes hovering in between 101 and 102' said Burt. "Hes improving. Okay back to you Mr Kurt. Let me check you over and get Nicole to come get the strep test and blood from you" said the doctor. "Blood draw means needle" cringed Kurt. "Its not that bad" said the doctor as he looked into Kurt's ears. "Well your ears are clear. Lets check that throat. Its a little inflamed. Looks like you have an infection as well" said Dr Travers. "I had my tonsils out years ago though" groaned Kurt. "There are lots of throat infections" said the doctor. "Oh" blushed Kurt. "I am putting you on a second antibiotic for it and since you passed the stone you can stop the diuretic" said the doctor. "Finally" shot Kurt. "I want to see you back in a week and I want to see Blaine on Monday still as well" said Dr Travers. "What time" said Burt. "Monday I have a 9am and an 11am open" said the doctor. "The 11 am will work and what day do you want to see him" said Burt. "Wednesday or Thursday" said the doctor. "We will need Thursday. Blaine is having his tonsils removed on Wednesday" said Burt. "Thursday 2pm then" said the doctor. "Awesome" said Burt as he wrote the appointments down. "Are we done here" groaned Kurt. "Yes sir. I will call with his test results" said the doctor. "Stay on that pain medicine a little longer too" said the doctor. "I will" said Kurt. "Bye and feel better" said Dr Travers.

"What is wrong" asked Burt as they walked out to the car. "Just tired and I miss Blaine. He texted and is up from his nap and is bragging about snuggling with Carole. She is watching Disney movies with him and having popcorn. I want to snuggle and watch movies too" whined Kurt. "What are they watching" asked Burt. "Aladdin. Can we go home" please moaned Kurt. "Yeah I will take you home and then go get your new prescription. I can not believe you are so jealous" giggled Burt as they left. "Kurt Hummel doesnt do jealous" shot Kurt. "Yes he does" said Burt as he started the truck. "No he doesn't" groaned Kurt. "Yeah okay" giggled Burt. "Just take me home please" whined Kurt. "I am" said Burt. "Thanks" smiled Kurt. "You're welcome" said Burt as he pulled out of the lot.

The house.

"How are you feeling" asked Carole as she pulled Blaine into her arms on the sofa. "Crappy still. The movie and popcorn helps some though" groaned Blaine. "I am glad but you need your meds again and you should probably go potty" said Carole. "I do not need to go but I do need a drink. My cup is empty said Blaine. "Lets go get your medicine and move laundry then" smiled Carole as she paused the movie. "Okay" said Blaine as he got up off the couch. "Crap. I need dry pants I guess I did need to pee" groaned Blaine as he went up the stairs. "I figured you did" said Carole.

The kitchen

"Hi" smiled Blaine a few minutes a later. "All dry now" asked Carole. "Yeah" said Blaine. "Whats wrong" asked Carole. "My head hurts and I am really warm again" whined Blaine. "Lets get your temp' said Carole. "Okay" groaned Blaine as he sat down at the table. "102.4 again" sighed Carole. "Here take your meds and go lay back down on the couch" smiled Carole. "Okay" sighed Blaine as he swallowed the pills. "Come along lets go watch your movie" smiled Carole. "Yay" smiled Blaine as he pulled his wet tank top off and tossed it into the laundry room onto the pile of soiled linens. "Ah cooler already" yawned Blaine as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the sofa where Carole already was. "Where is your top asked Carole. It was wet and hot so I shed it" said Blaine as he snuggled up against Carole. "Come here baby" said Carole as she pulled the blanket up onto Blaine. "We need to break that pesky fever of yours" sighed Carole. "Yep' purred Blaine as he restarted his movie. "Someone is content" remarked Carole. "That I am" cooed Blaine as Carole lightly rubbed his bare back. "HMmmm" moaned Blaine as his eyes fluttered shut. "Go to sleep" said Carole as she felt Blaine's warm frame relax in her arms. Hopefully that fever will break again thought Carole as Blaine drifted off to sleep.

"Hi" called Kurt as he barreled into the room startling Blaine awake. "Sshh" hissed Carole as she rubbed Blaine's back. "Sorry" said Kurt as he sat down in the chair. "Its okay. Let me get him to sleep again then I will give you mommy Carole time. I know you need it too" said Carole. "Yes please" smiled Kurt. "What did the doctor say" asked Carole as she rubbed Blaine's back. "I have an infection in my throat and no more diuretic. I no longer require it as I passed my stone" smiled Kurt. "That's great" said Carole. "Yeah it is" smiled Kurt as he watched Blaine shift and latch on to Carole for dear life. "Is he okay" asked Kurt. "Yes he felt me move is all. I am trying to get him to sleep so I can fix you some food. Your belly is growling" said Carole. "I know but my throat hurts a little" sighed Kurt. "Soup it is then once he is asleep enough that I can move" said Carole. "He is so sweaty" said Kurt. "Yes he is. Please go grab the thermometer for me" said Carole. "Okay but I need to pee first" said Kurt. "That is fine" said Carole as she slid Blaine off of her lap and on to the towel covered pillow. "In fact since he is out and I can move I will grab it and get you some food now. You go pee and I will handle him and fix your lunch" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he rushed out of the room.

"You are one strange little sleeper Mr Blaine" said Carole as she adjusted his blanket over him and turned the tv off. Blaine was now flat on his back with his arms over his head. "Sleep tight darling" said Carole as she kissed his sweaty face. 


	7. Here comes the depression

The kitchen 4pm

"Hi" smiled Kurt as he bounded into the kitchen. Hi. Remember Blaine is sleeping in the living room" said Carole. "Sorry. What is his temp asked Kurt. 101.7" said Carole. "Its down" said Kurt. "Not enough. I am thinking he needs to be on something else for pain or maybe add a fever reducer to the mix one" said Carole. "Hi" said Burt as he came through the door. "Hi" dad smiled Kurt. "Hi honey. Please be quiet Blaine is sleeping in the living room" said Carole. "Sorry. Finn and Puck are behind me" said Burt. "Shouldn't they be at Glee practice" asked Kurt as Puck and Finn entered the kitchen. "I have to PEE" groaned Puck as he entered the house. "Tanks on full sorry" called Puck over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs. "Glee practice will be held here and a bit different tonight" said Finn. "How different" asked Blaine as he entered the room. "Nice outfit" said Kurt. "Huh. Oh my" said Blaine as he looked down. "Where are your clothes and you are really wet" said Kurt. "I took my shirt off earlier because I was sweaty and wet. No idea on the missing shorts" said Blaine. "You came back without them after your last trip to the potty" said Carole. "Oh right. I must have been out of it" sighed Blaine. "Come here" said Carole as Puck came back into the room. "Whoa nice clothes dude" giggled Puck. "Its the fever" shot Burt and Finn. "I know and dont care but he does need to be dried. He is really wet" said Pucl. "I know and I have to pee" groaned Blaine as Carole checked his temp. "Crap" groaned Carole as she snatched the phone up. "What" asked Kurt and Blaine. "103.5 is what" said Carole. "Ugh and fuck" jumped Blaine. "Its okay and what happened" asked Carole as Blaine stared at the floor and chair. "I am so sorry" sobbed Blaine. "What happened" asked Burt. "I peed on the chair and floor again" cried Blaine. "Again "asked Finn. "Yes again" groaned Blaine as pee ran down his legs. "Its okay" said Carole as she checked the chair and saw it was dry. "Burt please talk to the doctor for me and see if you can get him seen today while I clean him and the floor up. Kurt go upstairs and never mind thank you Puck" said Carole. "I got it" said Puck. "No I want Carole she has seen me naked" groaned Blaine. "So have I. I changed you the other day as you slept with Kurt on the couch" said Puck. "Ugh fine someone help me get dried out so I can take a bath" sighed Blaine. "Spread your legs and remove the wet diaper once you stop going" said Puck. "I am done" sighed Blaine. "Here" said Carole as she threw Blaine a towel. "Go shower then diaper yourself and get dressed for me too please. We still need to replace your shoes" said Carole. "Thanks and I will" said Blaine as he bolted up the stairs.

"The doctor will see him at 6pm" said Burt as he hung up the phone and grabbed several dirty towels. "Poor child. How did it happen this time" asked Burt. My fault fully. He said he had to go but I didnt listen and took his temperature first" said Carole. "Clearly he couldn't hold it" said Finn as he cleaned the floor up. "I am to blame for this one. Kurt go up and get him ready to go for me" said Carole. "Yes ma'am" said Kurt as he left the room. "I am never gonna get all this laundry done" said Carole as she moved her loads and handed Finn his basket. "Thanks" said Finn. "Go tell your brother to hustle it up with Blaine "said Burt. "Yes sir" said Finn as he went up the stairs. "So would you like to take him this time' asked Burt. "Sure and I will take Kurt too. I will take them to the mall after for new shoes for Blaine as well" said Carole. "It might help his mood some" said Burt. "I will get these two on their homework and make some dinner" said Burt. "The gang will be here at 8 for Glee rehearsal" said Puck. "So will Mr Shuester to tutor those two" said Burt. "Sounds like a long night" said Carole. "We will behave" giggled Puck as he leaned in the laundry room doorway. "Yes you will" said Burt.

Upstairs

'Blaine wait and talk to me" called Kurt as he chased a naked and smelly Blaine into the bedroom. "What" bellowed Blaine as he rushed into the bathroom. "Why are you so upset and mad" asked Kurt. "What makes you think I am upset or mad" giggled Blaine as he started the shower. "The way you took off after Puck removed that very wet diaper made me think that" said Kurt. "No just embarrassed is all" said Blaine as he sank into a nice warm bath. "I am ruining your home though. First your bed and now the kitchen floor and furniture. I think I will go home tomorrow and stay by myself until my surgery on Wednesday" groaned Blaine. "No you will not" shot Kurt. "Well why not? Its better to destroy my parents shit than yours" snapped Blaine. "You aren't destroying anything" groaned Kurt. "I am sweating all over everything. So ya I am" said Blaine as he pulled the curtain closed and showered off. "So what you are sick" said Kurt. "I know. Believe me I know and I feel like a huge burden on your family" sighed Blaine. "Well you arent" sighed Kurt. "Whatever" groaned Blaine as he peed in the shower.

"What is with your mood" asked Kurt. "Nothing" sighed Blaine. "No its something. Talk to me' said Kurt. "I don't want to" said Blaine. "Is it your mom" asked Kurt. "Yeah" sighed Blaine. "She isnt coming back early is she" asked Kurt. "Nope" sighed Blaine as he turned the water off. "She said she can't my dad needs her for some "presentation" on Wednesday" sniffled Blaine. "Well babe I am here and so is my family. We love you and will take care of you" said Kurt. "I know but its not the same. I just want my mom" said Blaine. "I know and feel that way too when I get sick. At least your mom is alive" sighed Kurt. "That is true" said Blaine as he fished jeans and a shirt from the laundry basket that was sitting on Kurt's bed. "Um diaper that cute butt of yours first please" said Kurt. "Oh oops" giggled Blaine as he grabbed a diaper out of the bathroom. "Thanks for the reminder" smiled Blaine. "No problem be right back I need to pee" groaned Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled on some clothes.

"Whoa and hi" smiled Blaine as he opened the door to leave the room. "Hi. Well aren't you cute in Kurt's shirt and your glasses" said Carole. "Yeah" smiled Blaine. "Yes. Now get your shoes on for me and make sure your bag has plenty of dry pants" said Carole. "Yes ma'am" smiled Blaine as he stepped into his favorite blue shoes. "Where is Kurt by the way" asked Carole. Bathroom. he needed to pee" sighed Blaine. "Okay" said Carole. "Why" sighed Blaine. "He can come with you to the doctor and then to the mall if he wants to" said Carole. "Cool" sighed Blaine. "What's wrong" asked Carole. "I am a burden on you and Mr Hummel" sighed Blaine as he sat down on the bed. "Says who" asked Carole. "Says me" said Blaine as he avoided her gaze. "Look at me you aren't a burden until I say you are" said Carole. "Yeah I kinda am. I ruined Kurt's mattress and now I ruined the cushion on one of your nice dining room chairs not to mention the damage done to the kitchen floor" sobbed Blaine. "Blaine honey the chair was dry and the floor was easy to clean. Finn spills stuff all the time and Kurt already needed a new mattress. He has slept on that one for close to 6 years now. You are no trouble and no burden to me. I love you like your my own child" said Carole as she pulled Blaine to her. "Yeah" sighed Blaine as he snuggled against Carole. "Yes and the same goes for you too Puck" said Carole. "Wait what did Puck do" said Puck. "You are one of my children too" said Carole. "Oh cool. thanks Mrs. H." smiled Puck. "You are welcome and what do you need" asked Carole. "Just checking on them Mr H said you need to leave soon to avoid traffic and you need more milk" said Puck. "I know and thank you" said Carole. "Blaine are you okay" asked Puck. "Yeah just a little depressed is all" said Blaine. "Just know I am always around if you need to talk" said Puck as Kurt entered the room. "Thanks" smiled Blaine as he wiped his eyes and yawned. "No going to sleep' said Carole as she tickled Blaine's side. "Stop (laughing ensues) I pee when I get tickled" giggled and squirmed Blaine. "Good to know" giggled Kurt. "No its not. Do it and die" shot Blaine. "Kurt shoes please" said Carole as she peeled a warm and starting to sweat Blaine off of her. "I get to come this time" grinned Kurt. "Yes sir. now get ready to go. Blaine go potty and be ready to go in ten minutes" said Carole as she left the room. "Ugh more like change me" groaned Blaine as got up and headed off into the bathroom.

"He is down" said Puck as Finn entered the room. "I know. We need to lift his spirits somehow. said Finn. "I know and I have an idea" said Kurt. "What' asked Puck. "We sing to him" said Kurt as he looked at the still closed bathroom door. "What should we sing" asked Finn. "Ask Rachel. The toilet just flushed" whispered Kurt. "Okay" said Finn. "He is upset and down over his mom not coming home" added Kurt quickly. "I had that feeling" said Finn. "Me too" said Puck. "I want to arrange something but later" said Kurt as the door opened. "Hi Blaine' smiled Kurt. Hi smiled Blaine weakly. "You all set and ready to go" asked Kurt. "Yeah and sorry that took so long. I needed to well you know" blushed Blaine. "Take a dump added Puck. Yeah said a beet" red Blaine. "We all go dude" smiled Puck. "I know still awkward to discuss so casually. Yeah all set when you are" said Blaine. "Bye guys" said Kurt with a wink.

"What was the wink for" asked Blaine as they headed down the stairs. "What wink" asked Kurt. "Don't play dumb with me. You winked at Finn and Puck" said Blaine. "No I didn't" said Kurt. "Yeah you do and I want to know why" said Blaine. "You are losing it" giggled Kurt. "No I am not" said Blaine indignantly. 'Yes you are" said Kurt. "Whatever your up to something and I know it" growled Blaine. "Who is up to something" said Rachel. "No one" said Kurt. "Yeah okay whatever" said Blaine as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Finn is upstairs" said Kurt. "Thanks. How are you feeling and those glasses are so cute on you Blaine" said Rachel. "Sorry Rachel. They need to go and will catch you up later. Blaine come here real quick and let me get a temp on you" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he sat down on the chair. "102.9 well its a little lower' said Carole. "Yeah" sighed Blaine. "What are you doing to that chair" asked Kurt. "Just seeing if I wet it earlier and I didn't. I Just wet the floor" sighed Blaine. "Lets go boys" called Carole from the open door. "Bye Dad" said Kurt. "Bye boys" said Burt. "Bye said" Blaine with a yawn.

The Car

"That broken nap did you no good today" said Carole to Blaine as she backed out of the driveway. "Nope it didn't. I am still tired" said Blaine. "Try and rest" said Kurt to Blaine. "I am but I have to pee again already" said Blaine. "How bad" asked Kurt. "Not terribly bad" said Blaine. "Hang on okay. This car needs gas anyway" said Carole. "Okay" groaned Blaine. "What do you have on under those jeans" asked Carole when she saw the distress on Blaine's face in her rear view mirror a few minutes later. "A diaper. Too much water" groaned Blaine as he tossed the bottle in his hands across the back seat. "How long. I have to go really bad now" cried Blaine. "Two minutes. The light needs to change. Go ahead and pee some honey" said Carole. "Yeah let it go slow" said Kurt. "No. Not risking my jeans" groaned Blaine as he fidgeted in his seat. "Hang on okay" smiled Carole into her mirror at him. "Okay just hurry" groaned Blaine. "I am baby I am" said Carole as she turned into the gas station. "Oh my god we are here" groaned Blaine as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. 'Fuck Kurt. I have to pee so bad right now" said Blaine. "Come on" said Kurt. "Hold up I can't hold all of it" said Blaine as he relaxed his legs. "You okay" asked Kurt. "Yeah. Had to let out some pee is all. I hope my pants are still dry groaned Blaine as he followed Kurt into the gas station. "Where is the bathroom" asked Blaine. "No idea" said Kurt as he scanned the store. "Back there and fuck its out of order" groaned Blaine loudly. "Now what "danced and squirmed Blaine. "Stay here let me ask the clerk" said Kurt. "Hurry baby I have to pee and I am wet" whispered Blaine. "I know babe hold on okay" said Kurt as he ran off.

"Believe me I am but only barely" groaned Blaine to himself. "Fuck I have to pee" danced and paced Blaine. "There you are" came Carole's voice through the store. "Uh oh" said Carole. "Yeah the Men's room is out of order. I have to pee like now" said Blaine as he nearly folded himself in half. "Come on. Women's room now for you" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he opened the door and went in it with Carole. "Oh my god I have to pee" groaned Blaine as he fought with his jeans. "Ugh open pants" danced Blaine. "Come here" said Carole. "Fuck" groaned Blaine. "What and stop swearing" said Carole. "I peed some more" fidgeted Blaine. "Stand still for a second okay and I will get your pants undone for you" said Carole. 'I am trying" danced Blaine. 'Stop panicking please. Take a deep breath for me" said Carole. Blaine inhales and exhales for Carole. 'Good boy and your pants are now undone too" said Carole. "Whoa cool that worked" groaned Blaine as he sat down and pulled the diaper off at the same time. "AHHHHH" moaned Blaine loudly. "You did have to go" said Carole. Yes I did. Crap Kurt has my bag" groaned Blaine as he pulled his still dry jeans up. "This feels weird" moaned Blaine as he fastened his jeans up. "I am sure it does and we need to get you protected as soon as we can" said Carole as Blaine washed his hands. "I will in the car" said Blaine. "That is fine" smiled Carole as she opened the door and let Blaine out.

"There you are" said Kurt. "Here I am" smiled Blaine. "I see you figured out to use the ladies room" laughed Kurt. "Carole did actually" said Blaine as he opened the bag and pulled a diaper out. "Be right back" said Blaine. "I need to pee" said Kurt as he followed Blaine back in. "You pee and I will put this on" smiled Blaine. "Hurry up boys' smiled Carole. "We will" said Kurt. "I am going to pump gas. Come to the car when your done" said Carole. "We will" said Blaine as he closed the door.

The car

"Hi" smiled Blaine as he threw his bag back into the back seat of the car. "Hi" smiled Carole. "I am all better now" said Blaine. "Well that is to be seen" said Carole as she replaced the gas nozzle. You know what I mean" laughed Blaine. "That I do and remind me to kick Finn's butt for that nearly empty tank. He drove my car last" said Carole. "I will" said Blaine. "Where is Kurt" asked Carole. "He wanted a snack and a drink. He should be coming. Oh there he is" smiled Blaine. "Sorry kinda hungry" groaned Kurt. "Your juice babe" said Kurt. "Thanks" said Blaine as he got back in the car. "You and your apple juice" said Carole. "What" giggled Blaine as he opened the bottle. "You drink more than the law should allow some days is all and remind me boys to get more when we get the milk" said Carole. "I love my apple juice and its delicious. I will" said Blaine. "You need to drink other juices though" said Kurt. "What like that V8 stuff you like. No thanks and I do drink other juices. I drink grape, cherry, and orange sometimes and cranberry blends when forced (cringes). They are bitter though" said Blaine. "Did you just pee" asked Kurt. "No why" asked Blaine as Carole parked the car. "You cringed like you do when your peeing in your diaper" said Kurt. "Oh no that was about the juice. Cranberry juice is so bitter that's why I cringed" said Blaine. "Oh okay" said Kurt as he walked to the Drs office. 


	8. Doctor take two for Blaine

The Doctors office

"Ugh" groaned Blaine as soon as they entered the building. "What's wrong" asked Kurt. "My head hurts" groaned Blaine. "Shoot its time for your medicine and I didn't grab them" said Carole as she pulled her phone out. "Kurt check him in real quick while I call the house and get Finn to bring them to me. Yours are due as well" said Carole. "I know" moaned Kurt.

"Hi. Blaine Anderson to see Dr Travers" smiled Kurt. "Hi Kurt. I will grab him in a minute. Here see if he will pee for me" smiled Nicole. "Okay I will" said Kurt. "Blaine, well shit. Where did he go" thought Kurt as he looked around the waiting area. The bathroom door was open so he clearly wasn't in there thought Kurt as he saw Blaine walk back in with Carole. "There you are" said Kurt. "Here I am" said Blaine weakly. "Too hot in here" groaned Blaine. "They need you to pee in this cup babe" said Kurt. "No problem" groaned Blaine as he took the cup and headed into the bathroom. "He is miserable" said Kurt as he sat down. "Yes he is and hes burning up. He feels hotter than ever" said Carole. "Poor guy" said Kurt as Blaine reappeared with his cup of pee in hand. "Would you take this to the nurse baby" asked Blaine. "Sure" said Kurt as he took the cup from Blaine. "Come here" said Carole to Blaine. "I feel crappy" groaned Blaine. "I can tell" said Carole. "Close your eyes and rest" said Carole as she rubbed his hair and a long his jaw and face. "MMMMMM" moaned Blaine softly as he drifted off to sleep. "I see you enjoy that" said Carole as she stroked the side of his face.

"Aww" said Kurt, Finn and Puck a few minutes later. "He is soo tired and sick" said Carole. "We know" said Finn as he sat down. "He wants to go home to his house tomorrow" said Kurt. "What is he nuts" said Puck. "He feels like hes a burden" sighed Kurt. "Well that is dumb. I will talk to him later" said Finn. "No boys let me and who wants to carry him back there for me. The nurse just called him" said Carole. "I got him" said Finn as he scooped Blaine up. "God he is hot" groaned Finn. "I know" blushed Kurt. "Not what I meant" groaned Finn. "I know" said Kurt. "Aww he went to sleep" said Nicole when Finn laid Blaine into Carole's lap. "He is soo tired and that fever is draining him" said Carole. "Lets see how bad it is" said Nicole. "Whoa" shot Finn when 104.1 popped up. "Whoa indeed" said Carole. "That isnt good at all' said Kurt. "No it isnt. On the plus side his blood pressure and o2 levels are great. Hes just burning up. The doctor will be in shortly. Let me get an ice pack for his face and when did he last have something for pain" asked Nicole. "His pain pill is due now" said Carole. "Do you have it with you" asked Nicole. "I do" said Finn. "Hold off on giving it to him for now" said Nicole. "Okay" said Kurt. "How are you feeling cutie" asked Nicole. "Crappy but better. Finn can Puck take me home please. I need to lay down for a little while" said Kurt. "Sure" said Finn as he fished out his keys. "Thanks and bye. Please tell him where I went for me" said Kurt as he followed Puck out.

"I had a feeling he would wear out on me" sighed Carole. "I did too" said Finn as Blaine stretched out on to his lap. "Ow dude" groaned Finn. "Hmmm" muttered Blaine. "You rammed my belt into my stomach" said Finn. "Sorry" groaned Blaine. "Its okay. It just hurt a little" said Finn. "Too hot" groaned Blaine. "Hang on they are fixing it" said Carole as she unbuttoned Blaine's shirt. "His skin is so red" remarked Finn. "Its the fever" said Carole. "I figured as much" said Finn. "I have to pee" groaned Blaine as he sat up and pulled the button up shirt off. "I will take you but you need your shirt back on first" said Finn. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it up. "Where is Kurt" asked Blaine. "Puck took him home. He tired out on you and is so sorry" said Finn. "Its okay" said Blaine as he walked into the bathroom. "Hey grab my bag. I need a diaper. I didn't make it this time" groaned Blaine. 'Okay be right back" said Finn.

"Where is his never mind said Finn as he grabbed the bag. He went before we got there" said Finn. "Aww okay" said Carole. "Well hello Mrs Hudson-Hummel. I was expecting to see Burt here again and you are not my patient" said the doctor. "No I am not. He is in the restroom. Be right back" said Finn. "Okay" said the doctor as he turned to Carole. "So what made you decide to bring Blaine in" asked the doctor. "That fever and his wetting issue as gotten to be as bad as Kurt's" said Carole. I see. What I will do is change the pain medicine. He needs one that will reduce his pain and lower his fever. I know you are doing all the right things at home to keep it down too" said the doctor. "I am. This one is driving me nuts. His mom said when he gets sick he burns up like this but goodness sakes. This child is so miserable. I almost want to make him throw up again as that broke the fever quite nicely" said Carole. "When did he vomit' asked the doctor. "Last night all over his oh crap the garage" said Carole. "Hmm" said the doctor.

"Hi" groaned Blaine as he entered the room. "Hi Blaine and have a seat up here for me" said the doctor. "Okay" said Blaine as he sat on the exam table. "I'm hungry" said Blaine as he sat down. "Okay. I will feed you as soon as we get done here" said Carole. "Okay" sighed Blaine. "Well you're sweating all over the place" said the doctor as he looked at Blaine's ears and eyes and throat. "So freaking hot though" groaned Blaine. "I know we are gonna fix that for you" said the doctor. "Good. I am tired of ruining sheets and stuff" groaned Blaine. "I doubt your ruining anything" said the doctor. "Yeah I am. I flooded Kurt's bed yesterday" blushed Blaine. "I highly doubt you ruined the bed though" said the doctor. 'No I ruined it" sighed Blaine. "Well this is what I want you to do. I want you to go home and take an ice bath and get some rest repeat again in the morning as well" said the doctor. "Ice as in Ice like you put in a drink" asked Blaine. "Yes" said the doctor. "That is cold" groaned Blaine. "We do it after a game all the time. I will help you with it" smiled Finn. "Thanks' sighed Blaine. "You are on the mend and doing well with the meds you are on so I am hesitant to change them. Take your pain medicine and rest more. You should feel better soon. Do the ice bath for 15 minutes every 4 hours or so until your fever breaks and stays broken" said The doctor. "Okay" groaned Blaine. "Now to the other issue" said the doctor. "Ugh" sighed Blaine. "You have a stone or possibly two. You are on the verge of passing one based on your urine. You are passing a little blood like Kurt did. I have scheduled an ultrasound of your kidneys for tomorrow at noon over at Lima Memorial. Lay off the dark sodas and caffeinated drinks in general or at least limit them for the time being" said the doctor. "Okay" groaned Blaine. "Feel better and I will see you tomorrow for the scan results" said the doctor. "Okay" groaned Blaine.

"One more thing let me check your belly and back" said the doctor. "Ugh" groaned Blaine loudly as he laid back on the table. "Ow" cried Blaine when the doctor pressed on his belly. "That hurt" asked the doctor. "Yeah I need to pee again" groaned Blaine. "Go urinate please" said the doctor. "I just did" groaned Blaine. "Okay. Are you okay or do you need to change before I check your belly and kidneys" asked the doctor. "I am okay. Lets get this over with" sighed blaine. "Alright" said the doctor as began his exam again. "No pain anywhere" asked the doctor. "Nope" said Blaine. "Well good. Hopefully that means no stones then" said the doctor. "Yeah hopefully" groaned Blaine. "Go change. Your moving around like you either need to go again or your uncomfortably wet" said the doctor. "Both" said Blaine as he left the room. "Like I said lets get that scan tomorrow and we will take it from there. Do the ice bath as soon as you get him home to break that fever and I will see you tomorrow" said the doctor as he left. "Thanks" said Carole. "Poor guy" said Finn as he led the way out. "I will grab Blaine" said Finn. "Okay. I will go pay his copay and get the car" started said Carole. "Never mind there is Blaine" said Finn. "Come along boys" said Carole as she led them out to the car. 


	9. New Shoes To lift the spirits

The car

"So hot" whined Blaine as he climbed into the car. "I will turn the air conditioner on" said Finn. "Thanks. I'm hungry too" groaned Blaine as he finished off his juice. "I will get you something once we get to the mall to get you some new shoes" said Carole. "Crap I forgot my wallet" groaned Blaine. "I got it sweetheart" said Carole. "No its my responsibility to pay for the things I need with my own money" said Blaine. "Not this time" said Carole. "Let her spoil you" said Finn. "Okay.I am just not used to it" sighed Blaine. "Well you are my child for the next three weeks so get used to it" smiled Carole. "I will try. My head hurts so bad though" groaned Blaine. "Here" said Finn as he pulled the pain medicine from his jacket pocket. "Thanks" said Blaine as he grabbed his discarded water bottle from earlier and took the pill. He placed the bottle in his bag.

"Um Mrs Hummel we have a slight issue" said Blaine when he opened his bag. "what is that baby" asked Carole. "I only have the pants I am wearing left" said Blaine. "Okay. The drug store is still open so its not a huge problem" said Carole. "Okay" yawned Blaine. "You rest while I run in and grab them" said Carole. "I will" said Blaine. After the quick pit stop to the drug store for diapers Carole was back on the road and headed to the West Lima mall to find shoes for Blaine.

The Mall 8pm

I'm hungry" whined Blaine as they walked into the mall. "We will go eat. I already called Burt and said I had to feed you two while we were getting shoes" said Carole. "Cool but I need to pee before I can eat" said Finn. "Me too" groaned Blaine as they walked towards the food court. "Blaine how are you feeling right now" asked Carole. "I am tired, hungry, and I need to pee" said Blaine. "Other than that how are you feeling" asked Carole. "I am still really hot and weak" sighed Blaine heavily as they passed the music store. "What was the heavy sigh for" asked Carole. "Nothing" groaned Blaine. "It meant something" said Finn as he turned to go down the hall to the bathroom. "Really its nothing" said Blaine. "Whats wrong baby" asked Carole. "No really I am okay. I just need to go pee is all" said Blaine. "Go potty boys. I will be waiting right here for you" said Carole.

The men's room "Okay Blaine what gives" asked Finn. "Nothing" said Blaine as he went into the stall. "Something is bothering you. Now spill it" said Finn from the urinal. "Seriously. I am fine just tired okay" groaned Blaine. "No you aren't and we can all tell it" said Finn. "No disrespect but what's bothering me is something you can not possibly understand" said Blaine as he flushed the toilet. "Its your mom not being here isnt it" said Finn. "Part of it yeah" said Blaine as he washed his hands. "What else and if you say your a burden. I will kick your ass right now" said Finn. "That is another part of it and I am a burden. Your mom is worrying over me and I do not know how to handle that. I have never in my life had that kind of mom attention and love. Its scary how much I enjoy being held and cuddled by her. Plus I keep sweating and peeing on everything. My clothes, beds, a chair. and the kitchen floor" sighed Blaine. "Things that can be washed or replaced" said Finn. "Yeah but it will cost me a fortune to replace them all" said Blaine. "You're sick stop worrying about it. We don't care" said Finn. "Yeah well I do and I am the one who counts" said Blaine. "Not this time" said Finn. "Whatever. Lets go find some food. I am so hungry and weak feeling" said Blaine. "Yeah alright" said Finn.

The hallway

"Can we get this done please Mrs Hummel. I am feeling terrible" moaned Blaine. "Lets go feed you boys" smiled Carole. "Please. I want to go to sleep so bad right now" moaned Blaine as they walked on to the food court. "We will get your shoes tomorrow then. Lets feed you and get you home" said Carole. "No we are here. Lets get it done and over" smiled Blaine weakly.

The food court.

The second they entered the food court Blaine perked up. He saw Burt, Kurt, Rachel and Puck sitting at a table. "What are they doing here" asked Finn. "Apparently here to eat" said Carole a little shocked. "My Kurt is here" cried Blaine as he ran to him. "Hi" smiled Kurt. "I missed you so much" grinned Blaine. "I was only gone for two hours" said Kurt. "I know. I just really missed you is all" said Blaine as he hugged Kurt. "Wow your body is hot" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he slumped down at the table. "You feel rotten don't you" asked Kurt. "Yeah. I am over being sick" groaned Blaine as he stole Kurt's drink. "Thief and so am I" said Kurt. "I stay so thirsty" groaned Blaine as he set the now empty cup back on the table. "I have noticed" said Kurt as he got up to go get a refill. "Sorry" blushed Blaine. "Don't be sorry. The more you drink the faster that crap will leave your body" said Puck. "I know. Ready for it to be over too. Man its hot in here" groaned Blaine.

"No its not. The hot is all you" said Carole as she sat a plate with pizza on it in front of Blaine and his own diet coke. "Please eat for me" said Carole. "Yum and I will" smiled Blaine. "You will what" asked Kurt as he sat back down. "Eat" said Blaine with a mouth full of pizza. "Gross talk after you swallow. You are such a boy" groaned Kurt. "Hahahahaha I am a boy and I can prove it" laughed Blaine. "No not at the table" said the group. "Gross" groaned Rachel as she ate her salad. "My penis is awesome. Just ask Kurt. He has no complaints" said Blaine. "Oh geez" blushed Kurt. "Well you don't" said Blaine proudly. "Blaine please shut up" blushed Kurt. Why you said you were proud of the things I do to you" beamed Blaine. "Um dude trying to eat" interjected Puck. "Sorry" grinned Blaine. "God this is soo uncomfortable and embarrassing" groaned Kurt. "No it is not. I am sexy and we both know it" said an indignant Blaine. "Blaine sit down and eat" said Burt as he returned with Carole. "Yes sir" said Blaine. "Well his mood has improved. What were you kids talking about" asked Carole. "Blaine being a boy" said Finn. "Well he is smiling again so whatever works. Eat up kids" said Carole. "The rest of your group will be at the house soon" said Burt. Ten minutes later Kurt, Blaine and Carole left the table to go find the new shoes Blaine needed.

The shoe store

"So Blaine. What type of sneaker do you want to look at it first" asked Carole. "I dunno" groaned Blaine. "Whats wrong" asked Kurt. "Nothing" sighed Blaine as he walked into the store. "That isnt a nothing Blaine. What is wrong" asked Carole. "Geez nothing is wrong or I should say wont be when we get home" groaned Blaine. "Are you wet" whispered Kurt. "Ugh and no" groaned Blaine as he looked at the shoes. "These are your style" smiled Kurt. "Yeah except they're red. You know I wear white or black sneakers" laughed Blaine. "Sorry your highness" said Kurt as he bowed. "Knock it off you two nut cases" giggled Carole. "I like these" said Blaine as he looked over a pair of black Reeboks. "You would' said Kurt. "They go with everything" smiled Blaine as he searched the shelf for his size to check the fit. Do they fit okay asked Carole. "Yes they do and feel nice" said Blaine as he walked up and down the aisle. "Is that what you want then" asked Carole. "Yeah but I should pay for them" said Blaine as he remembered his wallet was sitting in the bathroom by the sink at home. "They are so expensive though" said Blaine. "You are my child and you deserve it. I am paying and that is that" said Carole. "Okay" sighed Blaine. "What no fight" said Kurt. "I have zero chance of winning so what's the point" said Blaine. "True but you gave up a lot easier than I had expected" said Kurt. "Yeah well try feeling like I do right now. You would give up too" said Blaine.

"Ugh I need to use the bathroom" groaned Blaine. "I knew it" said Kurt way too loud. "You knew what" groaned Blaine. "I knew that you needed to go to the bathroom" said Kurt. "No need broadcasting it" shot Blaine. "Sorry. Come on" said Kurt. "No. I can wait til we get back to the house. I am so not going in a public bathroom" shot Blaine. "Huh. You use public bathrooms all the time with no issue" said Kurt. "Kurt honey let it be and I do not blame him. I won't do that in a public toilet either" said Carole. "Oh that" blushed Kurt. "Yes that and I went right before we left. I hate my body when I am sick" moaned Blaine. "Alright boys lets go" smiled Carole as she led them out of the store. "Great. Now I have to pee" groaned Blaine. "To the bathroom then to the grocery store" smiled Carole. "No bathroom. Lets just go please" moaned Blaine. "You need to at least go pee" said Kurt. "No" groaned Blaine. "His choice" said Carole as she led the way back to her car.

The car

"Ugh" groaned Blaine as he climbed into Carole's car. "You okay" asked Carole. "My tummy is cramping like crazy. I really need to use the bathroom and soon" moaned Blaine. "Hang tough okay. I will run you boys home before I go to the grocery store" said Carole. "Okay" moaned Blaine. "Hang tough baby. Its a 10 minute drive home" said Carole. "I know and ow" whined Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "Cramps hurt is all" sighed Blaine. "Blaine just go in the diaper" said Kurt. "Um no that's really disgusting" said Blaine. "I know but your in pain baby" said Kurt as he reached back and touched Blaine's knee. "Trust me I know" moaned Blaine as he belly cramped.

"Ow ow ow fuck I need to use the bathroom" groaned Blaine. "There is a gas station up ahead do you want me to stop" asked Carole. "Yes and no" moaned Blaine. "Which is it" said Carole. "I don't want to go there but I need to go so bad right now. Ow fuck" groaned Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "I am about to go in the car" groaned Blaine. "Please stop. Ugh my stomach hurts so freaking bad" cried Blaine. A minute later Carole pulled the car into a space and Blaine bolted from the car and into the gas station and straight into the bathroom. "Do you think he is okay" asked Kurt. "I am sure he is fine" said Carole. "He took off kinda fast" said Kurt. "Well when you gotta go, you gotta go. Why don't you text him" said Carole. "Good idea" said Kurt as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Kurt: Are you okay?

Blaine: No but I will survive.

Kurt: Whats wrong baby?

Blaine: This bathroom is fucking disgusting. Some nasty bastard pissed all over the floor.

Kurt: Eww thats gross.

Blaine: I know. I am trying to not touch the seat in here. Its gross too.

Kurt: Eww.

Blaine: No choice. Please stop texting so I can go. Its hard to go and text and not touch

Blaine: the toilet.

Kurt: Text me if you need anything I love you.

Not a word was heard from Blaine until he returned to the car.

"Hi" smiled Blaine as he got back in the car. "Feeling better I take it' said Carole. "Much. I wish I had my wallet though. I need a drink" said Blaine. "Kurt go buy him some juice please" said Carole. "On it" said Kurt as he left the car. "When did he last use the bathroom" asked Blaine. "No idea he hasn't gone since we ran into them" said Carole. "I noticed that and will ask him when he gets back" said Blaine as he closed his eyes. "You are worn out and tired aren't you" asked Carole. "Yeah. I have school work to do when get home before I can sleep" said Blaine. "I know honey" said Carole as Kurt returned to the car.

"He is asleep you know" said Kurt as he got into the car. "I know. He just dropped off" said Carole. "Aww" smiled Kurt. "Lets talk" said Carole. "What about" asked Kurt. "You" said Carole. "Uh oh what about me" blushed Kurt. "When was the last time you had to go pee" asked Carole. "While I was in the gas station why" asked Kurt. "Blaine noticed you hadn't gone even once while we shopped" said Carole. "Of course he would. I haven't had to go and I am still nice and dry" said Kurt. "Good. Hopefully that means your on the mend and will be completely dry soon" said Carole. "Lets hope" smiled Kurt. 


	10. The Glee club makes plans to show Blain

The garage

"Go inside and get Finn or Puck for me and have them put sleeping beauty to bed for a nap for me please. I will get him up in an hour for his medicine. You go on to your tutoring session and Glee practice" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he dashed into the house.

The house

Several minutes later Finn appears at the car. "Hi mom Kurt said you needed me" said Finn. "Yep take sleeping beauty upstairs to his and Kurt's room for me and put him to bed" said Carole. "Okay" said Finn as he removed Blaine from the car. "Do you want me to change him. He is wet and so is your car seat" said Finn. "No. I will take care of him and not a word about my seat to him" said Carole. "Got it" smiled Finn as he followed his mom up the stairs. "Um mom he is peeing on me" groaned Finn. "Oh goodness" said Carole as she put towels onto Kurt's bed.

"Lay him on the towels and go change clothes" said Carole. "Okay" said Finn as he laid Blaine down. Blaine never made a sound as he was placed on the bed. "Wow you are wet" said Carole as she removed Blaine's shoes and wet jeans. "You are so wet my goodness" said Carole as she changed Blaine into some dry pants and put him into the bed. "Hmmm" groaned Blaine as Carole removed his glasses. "Go back to sleep" said Carole as she kissed his once again sweaty forehead. "Thirsty" groaned Blaine as he drifted back to sleep. "I will get you something" said Carole as she left the room.

Downstairs

"There you are" said Rachel when Finn returned to the room. "I said I would be right back" said Finn. "You changed your shirt too" said Rachel. "Yep Blaine is sweating all over the place again" said Finn as he sat back down.

"Okay guys back to this weeks lesson" said Mr Shuester. "Which is what" asked a confused Kurt. "Songs of comfort" said Artie. "Cool. We should sing a couple to Blaine. He is really depressed over his mom not coming home for his surgery" said kurt. "We know and that's what we want to do" smiled Mercedes. "He will love it. I have a song all picked out for him. I can sing it now" squeaked Rachel. "No singing right now please. Blaine is sleeping. I know this is Glee practice but can you guys not sing tonight until he wakes up" said Carole. "Of course Mrs H" smiled Puck as he sat his guitar onto the coffee table. "Kurt can I borrow you for one minute" said Carole. "Yes you may. Be right back" said Kurt.

The Kitchen

'Did you take your medicine earlier" asked Carole. "I did" smiled Kurt. "What time" asked Carole. "Um around 7pm when Puck and I got back here" said Carole. "Okay so your medicine is next due around 3am. Got it go join your friends but keep it down please" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he left the room and returned a second later. "I need a drink" said Kurt as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Go visit with your friends" said Carole as she headed into the laundry room. "I am and are those Blaine's jeans he just had on" asked Kurt. "Um yes they are" sighed Carole. "Why aren't they on him" asked Kurt. "His diaper leaked a little" said Carole. "Oh okay" said Kurt. "Not a word of it to Blaine though" said Carole. "Got it" smiled Kurt as he turned and left the room.

The living room.

"Okay" smiled Kurt as he flopped back down into the chair. "Where were we" asked Kurt. "We were talking about songs that comfort us and make us feel better" said Brittany. "What songs makes you feel better" asked Santana. "Hmm. Well geez. I am drawing a blank. What about you guys" asked Kurt. "You raise me up by Josh Groban" said Sam. "Not alone by Darren Criss" said Brittany. "Who" said the group. "Darren Criss he played (singing) Harry freaking Potter in a musical online" said Brittany.

"I need a computer please" said Brittany. "I will get my laptop" said Finn. "Thank you Finny" smiled Brittany. "I know who he is" groaned Kurt. "Cool" smiled Brittany. "Not really Blaine is obsessed with all things Harry Potter" said Kurt. "Sweet" giggled Brittany. "Here is my laptop" said Finn. "Thanks" said Brittany as she took it. "Please log into it for me. You have a password on it" said Brittany. "Oops" said Finn as he typed it in. "That was too keep Kurt out" blushed Finn. "Well if you didn't leave it laying about I wouldnt check your history" said Kurt. "True" said Finn. "Okay got it" smiled Brittany as she started the video. "What is this" asked Puck. "Its a Very Potter Musical" said Brittany. "Oh lordy" groaned Artie. "That guy is Darren Criss and he is supermegafoxyawesomehot" said Brittany as she paused the video. He sure is thought Kurt and Blaine could almost pass for his twin. "Wow Blaine looks a lot like him" said Tina. "Yeah he does" said Carole.

"Whoa hi mom" said Finn. "Calm down I watched that with Blaine earlier today. He knows that thing backwards and forwards" said Carole. "I know" said Kurt. "Its really cool" giggled Brittany. "Is that song you mentioned on here" asked Sam. "Oh yeah it is hold on" said Brittany as she searched and found the song. A list of concert clips popped up and Brittany clicked on one. "This is the best version" said Brittany as the song started playing. "That song is awesome" said Sam when it ended. "Yeah it is and it fits what we want to do and say" said Rachel. "Yes it does" said Mr Shuester. "I think we should learn it and sing it to him and I will sing it even" said Rachel. "Ugh and no I will. He is my boyfriend after all" said Kurt. "We should all sing" said Mike. "Yeah" agreed Rory and Sugar. "I agree with that too" said Kurt. "We should come up with another one to sing too" said Mercedes. "Yeah we should. We need to show him he is loved and supported no matter what" said Quinn. "Yeah" said Kurt. "What other songs can you guys think of" asked Mr Shuester. "Lean on me or Bridge over troubled water" said Mercedes. "I wanna hold your hand" said Sugar. "I sang that once" smiled Kurt. "I remember. When your dad had his heart attack right" said Quinn. "Yep" said Kurt as he looked over at his Dad. "What else" said Mr Shuester. "Keep holding on but we sang that to Quinn" said Rachel. "We could sing Life ain't always beautiful" said Finn. "Whoa and yes yes we can" said Puck as he grabbed the guitar and started playing. "No sir. Blaine is asleep upstairs. No noise" said Carole as she took the guitar from him. "I forgot. I'm sorry" blushed Puck. Its okay. I just don't want him woken up" said Carole. "Pull it up on the computer and listen to it" said Burt. "I am trying. Who sings it oh never mind I found it" said Brittany as she started the video.

"Whoa. That is almost perfect" said Kurt when the song ended. "No it is perfect" said Sugar. "Preach" said Artie. "Lets sing it to him this weekend" said Rachel. "Yeah" agreed the group. "Finn you will sing lead with me" said Rachel. "No. Puck, Kurt and I will sing it. With the rest of you singing the chorus" said Finn. "Why can't I sing lead on that song" bellowed Rachel. "Not in your range for one and it would be better coming from Kurt and me" said Finn. "You just want to squelch my talent' growled Rachel. "Do not make this about you" bellowed Kurt. "Calm down both of you" shot Burt. "Sorry dad. I just don't want her making something that has zero to do with her into something that is all about her" growled Kurt. "Sorry" said Rachel. "Its okay but right now we need to support Blaine. Speaking of Blaine its after 10pm I need to check on him. Be right back guys" said Kurt.

Kurt's Room

Blaine was still fast asleep when Kurt entered the room. Aww thought Kurt as he walked over to the bed to check Blaine over. "Great minds think alike" whispered Carole as she stepped into the room. "Looks like it" gasped Kurt. "Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you but he needs to get up for a little while" said Carole. Why asked Kurt. "I need to do his drops for one and two you two need to do some school work" said Carole. "Yeah but he is so worn out. I would almost rather let him sleep" said Kurt. "I would too but the work needs to be done" said Carole. "I know and he is soaked again" said Kurt as he changed Blaine's pants. "Stop that" groaned Blaine. "No can do. You are soaked and asleep" said Kurt. "Ugh hmmmm" moaned Blaine. "Blaine no Carole is in the room" said Carole. "Huh" groaned Blaine. "Blaine honey wake up" said Carole. Blaine yawns and stretches and sends Kurt tumbling to the floor. "Why must I wake up. I want to sleep" moaned Kurt. "Well one you need to change the rest of your clothes and two you need your ear drops and three we have to do some school work" said Kurt. "I want to go back to sleep" groaned Blaine. "I know honey but you need your ear drops and some pjs first" said Carole. "Can I pee first please" asked Blaine. "Of course you can" said Carole. "Thanks be right back" said Blaine. "He is trying to not be grouchy" said Kurt. "I know he is but I need to get a temp and give him his medicine" said Carole. "Its after 10pm. I doubt we are doing any school work tonight" said Kurt. " You're probably right. Send him down once he is dressed for his medicine and a drink. He is thirsty I am sure of it" said Carole. "I will" smiled Kurt.

Downstairs

Meanwhile downstairs Burt decided it was time to call it a night and sent the rest of the gang home. Finn left with them to take Puck home and would return soon. "Wow its quiet down here all of the sudden" said Carole. "Its getting late so I sent the other kids home for the night. They will be back tomorrow to sing and help Kurt and Blaine with their school work" said Burt. "Good hopefully they are feeling a little better tomorrow" said Carole. "Kurt is doing a little better" said Burt. "He seems to be but lets not get to far ahead of ourselves just yet" said Carole. "Oh I'm not" said Burt. "I'm here" groaned Blaine as he rubbed his eyes. "You look terrible" said Carole as she surveyed the disheveled teenager in front of her. "I feel terrible and I want to go to sleep" groaned Blaine. "I know honey but I need to do your drops and get a temp on you" said Carole. "Ugh. My head hurts. I just want to sleep" groaned Blaine. "I know honey. Lets get that temp taken and the drops in" said Carole. "If I am a good boy can I have a snack and drink" asked Blaine. "Yes you may now sit up for me" said Carole. "Okay" groaned Blaine as he lifted his head from the table. "Temp first" smiled Carole. "Okay" said Blaine. "Oh my" said Carole. "What" asked Burt and Blaine. "Your temp is better 101.3" said Carole. "Its better" said Blaine. "Yes it is now lets do the drops. Remember these are cold and that I am sorry" said Carole. "I remember" flinched Blaine as the drops fell into his left ear. "Yuck" groaned Blaine. "I know baby. Here and tip your head for me" said Carole. "Whoa cold" shot Blaine. "I know baby I know. Tip your head the other way for me" soothed Carole. "Gross" groaned Blaine. "All done until tomorrow at least" said Carole. "Still no prize. Now can I have a snack and some apple juice please" asked Blaine. "Sure then off to bed with you" said Burt as he handed Blaine a plate with 4 chocolate chip cookies and two bottles of juice. "Thanks and goodnight" yawned Blaine. "Good night. Go have your snack with Kurt and then go to sleep both of you" said Burt. "We will" yawned Blaine. "I will be in around 1:15 to give you your medicine and 3am for Kurt's" said Carole as Blaine went up the stairs. "Okay I will tell him" said Blaine.

Upstairs

"Hi" said Blaine as he walked into the room. "Hi" smiled Kurt. "I have juice and a snack for us" said Blaine as he sat down on the bed. "Cool" said Kurt as he took a cookie from the plate. "When were these made though" asked Kurt. Mrs Hummel and I made them well she made them and I napped but still this afternoon" said Blaine. "I see" said Kurt. "Oh Carole will be up at 3 to give you your meds and 1:15 for mine" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt. "I need a shower. I smell like pee" said Blaine. "Me too. Lets shower and go to sleep then" said Kurt. "Yeah lets" yawned Blaine.

Ten minutes later they were showered diapered and laying in the bed. "So how are you feeling" asked Kurt. "Hot all the time still but a little better. My ears don't hurt as much and neither does my throat and as you saw earlier my belly didn't like that pizza too much" said Blaine. "So that is what happened to you. I was wondering" said Kurt. "Yeah it happens every now and again" said Blaine. "Aww I'm sorry" said Kurt. "No need its human nature" said Blaine as he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going" asked Kurt. "Bathroom to pee and brush my teeth" said Blaine. "Oh yeah I should brush mine too" said Kurt. "Yeah you should" said Blaine from the bathroom. "Oh shut up" shot Kurt. "No" giggled Blaine. "Fine then are you wet or dry" asked Kurt. "I am dry still. What about you asked Blaine. "I am dry and have been for hours" smiled Kurt as he started brushing his teeth. "Really that's great" smiled Blaine. "I know. I am trying to not jinx myself though. I haven't been dry at night all week yet" sighed Kurt. "Give it time" said Blaine as he rinsed his mouth out and flossed. "I am" said Kurt. "I am done and am going to sleep" yawned Blaine. "Night baby" said Kurt. "Night I love you" smiled Blaine. "I love you too. I will be there in a minute. my turn to go pee" said Kurt.

"Okay lets watch a movie and snuggle together" said Blaine. "Okay go put one on and no Harry Potter" said Kurt. "Buzz kill what about a Disney movie" asked Blaine. "That is fine. Put on the Lion King" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he turned the tv on and put the dvd in. "Hurry up in there" groaned Blaine as he skipped through all the previews. "I am" said Kurt as he turned off the light. "Come snuggle with me" said Blaine as he patted Kurt's side of the bed. "I am" said Kurt as he climbed into bed. "Awmfh" moaned Blaine as he curled up on Kurt's chest. "That sound says you will be asleep in just a few minutes" said Kurt. "Possibly" said Blaine as he kissed on Kurt's neck. "HMMmmhmmm. Stop before you get something going neither of us is up to" moaned kurt. "I didn't do anything except kiss you" yawned Blaine. "Yeah on that one spot that drives me wild" said Kurt. "Sorry" yawned Blaine. "Don't be sorry. Just don't start something you are too tired to finish" said Kurt as he kissed the soft curls on Blaine's head. "I love you" said Kurt. "I love you too "said Blaine as he snuggled closer to Kurt. "Let's watch the movie" said Blaine as he pushed the play button. "Okay" said Kurt.

Ten minutes later when Carole came up to check on her little patients she found them both cuddled up together and sound asleep with the Lion King watching them. Blaine was also wet and needed to be changed. Carole changed him first then turned the fan on and the tv off. She would be back in an hour to give Blaine his medicine as it was.

One hour later.

"Blaine wake up honey" said Carole as she gently shook him. "HMM' moaned Blaine as he opened his eyes. "Medicine time baby. wake up and take it for me" said Carole. "Okay" yawned Blaine. "I want you to go potty after you swallow these as well" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he took the pills. "Good boy now. Go pee and I will take your temp" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he got up from the bed. "He may need to be dried" said Blaine as he went into the bathroom. "I will take care of him don't you worry that pretty little head of yours" said Carole as she checked Kurt's diaper. "You are dry" still said Carole as she kissed his forehead.

"Hi again" groaned Blaine as he came back to the bed. "Lets get that temp so you can go back to sleep" said Carole. "Okay" yawned Blaine. "101.2" said Carole. "Slowly going down" yawned Blaine. "Yes it is. We will do an ice bath tomorrow and see if it lowers it anymore' said Carole. "Ugh, okay I was hoping you had forgotten about that" said Blaine. "Nope just had too much going on to get you into one tonight" said Carole. "Night" yawned Blaine. "Goodnight baby" said Carole as she kissed Blaine's forehead. "Get some sleep" said Carole. "I am" said Blaine as he closed his eyes. By the time Carole reached the doorway he was fast asleep again.

3am

"Kurt wake up for me" said Carole. "Okay" groaned Blaine instead. "Not you. Go back to sleep baby" said Carole. "Ugh I can't. I need to pee" groaned Blaine as he left the bed. Go pee and go back to sleep" said Carole to Blaine. "No worries" said Blaine as he yawned and stretched. Carole resumed her attempts to wake the very asleep Kurt. "Kurt wake up honey" said Carole into his ear. "Hhhmhhmhmhm" moaned Kurt as he opened his eyes. "Wake up baby you need to take your medicine and go potty" said Carole. "Ugh okay" groaned Kurt as he sat up. "Crap I'm wet" groaned Kurt. "Its okay" smiled Carole. "I know" yawned Kurt as he passed Blaine in the bathroom door way. "What's okay" asked Blaine. "Kurt is wet is all" said Carole "So was I" said Blaine as he climbed back into bed and pulled the comforter over his head. "You were" said Carole. "Yeah. Its okay I will get better soon" said Blaine. "Let me get a temp on you since you are awake" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he sat back up. "Okay' said Carole. "What is it" asked Blaine. "100.2. Now go back to sleep" said Carole. "No problem" said Blaine as he pulled the comforter back over his head. "Okay. Where is the medicine" groaned Kurt as he came out of the bathroom. "Right here" said Carole as she took the trash bag from him. "Thanks" said Kurt as he took the pills. "Good now go back to sleep" said Carole. "Good night" yawned Kurt as he climbed back into the bed. "Goodnight" said Carole as she left the room. 


	11. Blaine's slept through day

9:40 am (Friday morning)

"Good morning" yawned Blaine as he slumped down at the table. "Good morning darling. How are you feeling" asked Carole. "Crappy still" groaned Blaine. "Aww whats the matter" asked Carole. "I woke up flooded and hot still" groaned Blaine. "Well lets get some food and your medicine down you" said Carole. "Yeah lets I'm hungry" smiled Blaine. "First your drops and temp then" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he tipped his head to one side. "Good boy" smiled Carole as she dropped the cold drops into Blaine's ear. "Holy crap its cold" cringed Blaine. "I know it is. Tip your head for me please" said Carole. "Yes ma`am" grinned Blaine as he tipped his head. "All done until bed time. Tip your head the other way" said Carole. "Yuck" groaned Blaine. "I know its gross only have a week or so left of this" said Carole. "That is too long" groaned Blaine. "It will go by faster than you think it will" said Carole.

"Now what would you like for breakfast today" asked Carole. "Pancakes please" smiled Blaine. "Coming up. Why don't you go watch tv in the other room while I cook" said Carole. "Okay. Should I go wake Kurt up" asked Blaine. "No let him sleep" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine. "Go and watch one of your movies" said Carole. "I am" yawned Blaine. "I will bring you some coffee and breakfast in a little while" said Carole. "Oooo coffee" giggled Blaine. "Go watch tv and rest please" said Carole. "Okay" smiled Blaine as he left the room.

10 minutes later

"Hi Mr Blaine. hHre is your breakfast" said Carole. "Yum. Smells so good" smiled Blaine as he took the plate and cup. "Eat up and relax quietly down here while I go check on Kurt" said Carole. "No problem" said Blaine as he bit into a strip of bacon. "Glad to see you eating so good again" said Carole as she went up the stairs. "Thanks and I am feeling some better" said Blaine around a mouthful of food. "You eat. I will be right back" smiled Carole as she went up the stairs. "Okay" said Blaine.

Upstairs

Carole headed up the stairs and went straight to Kurt's room. Kurt was still asleep when she walked into the room. "Aww someone was tired last night" said Carole as she changed Kurt's soggy pants and left the room.

Downstairs

"Hi" smiled Blaine when Carole came back down the stairs. "Hi" said Carole. "Where is Kurt" asked Blaine. "He is still asleep" said Carole. "Wow he must be tired" said Blaine as he snuggled up under the couch blanket. "He must have been. Come here and snuggle with me until Kurt wakes up" said Carole. "Okay" smiled Blaine as he crawled to her end of the sofa and curled up in her lap. "What are we watching" asked Carole. "Some talk show. These five girls are all trying to prove that one guy fathered all 11 of their kids" said Blaine. "Oh my. You boys better never end up on the kind of a show" said Carole. "Well I won't. Not interested in having sex with girls just Kurt" smiled Blaine as he looked up at Carole. "Too much information but good" said Carole. "Besides that is what condoms are for" yawned Blaine. "Okay honey enough of that topic" smiled Carole. "Sorry. There are also stds from sleeping with that many people without protection and that is scary and gross" added Blaine. "Yes it is and I am so proud of you for being aware of that and knowing to use protection" said Carole. "Thanks and for the record Kurt and I use protection even though we were virgins and I have to pee" said Blaine as he got up and headed towards the downstairs bathroom. "Good and too much information again" said Carole. "I thought it would put you at ease" smiled Blaine. "If you were Finn it would" said Carole. "Nope I am Blaine. Be right back I really need to pee" said Blaine.

Several minutes later Blaine returns and piles up on the couch up against Carole. "So why haven't you gone back to work" asked Blaine. "I took the next two weeks off on emergency leave to care for you boys" said Carole. "We can handle ourselves" yawned Blaine. "I am sure you can but Burt and I decided the night you got sick that one of us needed to be here and since I am a nurse and had vacation time available to use. I used it to care for you boys and Finn should he get sick" said Carole. "Well that was awfully nice of you but I can fend for myself" yawned Blaine as he snuggled up closer. "Yeah you look it" smiled Carole down at Blaine as he drifted off to sleep.

11:45 am

"Morning" yawned Kurt as he lumbered into the living room. "Good almost afternoon sleepy head. How are you feeling" asked Carole. "Better and hungry" yawned Kurt. "You need to take your medicine too" said Carole. "I know. So did not mean to sleep so late" said Kurt as he stretched. "Well you did and its perfectly fine" said Carole as she slid the now sound asleep Blaine off of her lap. "What would you like for breakfast" asked Carole. "Some eggs and coffee" said Kurt. "Come along and take your medicine while I fix them" said Carole. "Thanks" smiled Kurt as he followed her from the room.

"What time did Blaine get up this morning" asked Kurt. "He got up a little before 10 and fell back to sleep twenty or so minutes ago" said Carole as she got out the stuff to fix Kurt's breakfast. "How is he this morning" asked Kurt. "He is better. His fever was down to 100.5 earlier when I took it and he ate 4 pancakes and bacon" said Carole. "Wow. Big breakfast even for him" smiled Kurt. "I know and I am so glad he is eating again" said Carole.

"Is he still wetting" asked Kurt. "Yes he is but its improving. What about you" asked Carole. "Only in my sleep it seems. Since the stone passed yesterday. The intense painful urges and the I have to pee right this second urge as gone away for the most part. I am sore though but way better. I don't even need the pain medicine right now" grinned Kurt. "You are feeling better then" smiled Carole. "I am but its not 100% yet and I know it. I am in a diaper still just in case too" said Kurt. "Okay and here you go eat up and then take these" smiled Carole. "Thanks and I will" said Kurt. "I'm gonna move laundry and try to get all of the soiled things of yours and Finns laundry done" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he sat eating.

4pm

"We should wake him up. He has been asleep all day" said Kurt. "Yes he has and right now he has no fever. We will wake him when Finn gets home" said Carole. "We should at least check his pants so he doesn't leak on the couch" said Kurt. "I changed him an hour ago while you were in the bathroom" said Carole. "Ah okay. Very sneaky" laughed Kurt. "Very and it sounds like Finn is home based on the level of racket coming from my kitchen. Go shut them up please" said Carole as she rubbed Blaine's back. "Okay" said Kurt as he climbed out of his dads chair.

The kitchen

"Hi guys" smiled Kurt. "Hi Kurt. How are you feeling? asked Finn. "Better but please be quiet Blaine is sleeping in the other room" said Kurt. "Oops. Lets go upstairs" said Puck. "Yeah come on Rachel" said Finn. "In a minute" smiled Rachel. "Okay" said Finn.

"So just to catch you up the whole group met during lunch and we practiced those two songs to sing to Blaine" said Rachel. "Cool. Who is singing what" asked Kurt. "That is a secret for now. Anyway how is he today" said Rachel. "He has been asleep since I got up today. I am guessing since you guys are here Carole is gonna wake and feed him soon" said Kurt. "He has slept all day" said Rachel. "Pretty much. Fever takes it out of you" said Kurt. "True it does. The gang will be here at seven tonight by the way" said Rachel. "Okay I will make sure he is up and visitor appropriate" said Kurt. "Let him wear his jammies. He is so cute in them" smiled Rachel. "Well right now he is in shorts and a tank top. Is that enough clothes for you" asked Kurt. "That is fine. We want him comfortable" said Rachel. "Well that remains to be seen and will be based on how he is feeling when he finally wakes his lazy butt up" said Kurt. "He isn't lazy. He is sick. You slept last weekend away yourself or had you forgotten" snapped Rachel. "I honestly don't remember most of last weekend after going to the Lima Bean and the doctors office on Saturday" said Kurt. "That's because you were asleep most of the time" said Rachel in a snarky tone. "Okay geez. Sorry" groaned Kurt. "Calm down both of you shot" Burt from the kitchen doorway. "Sorry dad" blushed Kurt. "I have homework to do see you after while" said Rachel. "Bye" said Kurt.

"Hi Dad. hHw was the shop" asked Kurt. "It was fine. How are you and Blaine" asked Burt. "I am better. Blaine has slept the day away" said Kurt. "Oh my. That could be a bad thing. Where is Carole" asked Burt. "Living room with Blaine. She was watching tv with him when he fell asleep" said Kurt. "Okay. Let her know I am home. I need a shower" said Burt. "Okay" said Kurt.

The living room

"Dad is home and said he needs a shower" said Kurt as he reentered the room. "Okay good. I will go start some dinner. How many are upstairs by the way asked Carole. "Three. Where is Blaine" asked Kurt. "He went upstairs to dry himself and get a little more presentable for Glee practice after dinner" said Carole. "Ugh that means hair gel" groaned Kurt. "I doubt that he is sweating far too much for it to be worth his while" smiled Carole as she headed to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go see him for a few minutes" smiled Kurt. "Go on and see him" smiled Carole.

Upstairs.

Blaine had just stepped out of the shower when Kurt entered the bedroom. "Blaine, where are you" called Kurt. "In here" called Blaine. "Whoa steamed up and hi babe. How are you" asked Kurt as he stepped into the very warm bathroom. "I am okay. I needed a shower though. Diaper leaked all over the couch blushed. Mrs Hummel said it wasn't a big deal and to not worry about it though. I still feel bad" said Blaine. "I wouldn't worry about it. Finn spills stuff all the time and the couch is leather besides which" said Kurt. "I know but still. I went to the bathroom on more of your parents furniture" sighed Blaine as he pulled on a fresh diaper. "Oh well" said Kurt as he started peeing. "Your sick. They don't care. Trust me" said Kurt.

"Hey did anyone ever go clean up my parent's garage. I threw up all over it the other day" asked Blaine. "I do not know" said Kurt. "Your dad said he would clean it up the next day" said Blaine. "I remember but you took a turn for the worse on us at the same time" said Kurt. "I know sorry about that and for my lousy mood yesterday" said Blaine. "Nothing to be sorry for. You felt bad yesterday and was having a rotten day" smiled Kurt. "That is an understatement. I was also overtired yesterday" blushed Blaine. "Really? I had no idea" said Kurt. "That is shocking. I was beyond irritable and intolerable yesterday" said Blaine. "I know you were" smiled Kurt. "I need a shirt. Mine are all still in the wash" said Blaine as he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and his new shoes. "I need to look somewhat dapper for Glee practice" smiled Blaine as he picked up his glasses. "Let me see what I can find for you" smiled Kurt. "Thanks and I need to go to the store too" said Blaine. "For what" asked Kurt from his closet. "Deodorant and shaving gel" said Blaine. "Just use my deodorant for now" said Kurt. "I still have some but it won't last the weekend" said Blaine. "Oh okay well we can go out tomorrow for it and maybe coffee at the Lima Bean" said Kurt. "Yeah for a little while maybe and I still need that shirt please" said Blaine. "Oh right the shirt. Here" smiled Kurt as he handed Blaine a shirt. "Thanks and this shirt looks amazing on you" smiled Blaine as he pulled the grey top on. "Looks pretty good on you too" smiled Kurt.

"Thanks. I'm hungry. Lets go see if we can have a snack or maybe lunch" said Blaine. "Blaine its almost 5:30 you slept through lunch" said Kurt. "Oh wow how long was I asleep for" asked Blaine. "You passed out around 11 this morning and slept until 4:45ish" said Kurt. "Good grief. I am never gonna sleep tonight" said Blaine. "Sure you will" winked Kurt as they headed down the stairs. "What was that wink for" asked Blaine. "Nothing" said Kurt. "You're a crappy liar" said Blaine as he entered the kitchen. "I know now behave" smiled Kurt.

The Kitchen

"Hi. I'm hungry" said Blaine. "I'm sure you are baby" smiled Carole as she poured Blaine some juice. "Here take your medicine both of you and have a couple cookies. Dinner will ready in about an hour" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine as he swallowed the pills and grabbed some cookies from the jar. "How are you feeling boys" asked Burt. "A lot better" smiled Blaine. "Well thats good" said Burt. "He slept all day and still has a temp too. He is just well rested" said Carole. "Buzz kill. I am feeling better. The peeing problem is still very much a problem but my throat and ears feel better at least" laughed Blaine. "What about your headache" asked Kurt. "Its still there unfortunately but its gotten some better" sighed Blaine. "What about you Kurt" asked Burt. "I am worlds better on the peeing thing. I am still peeing in my sleep but have been dry all day today so far. My throat is still a little sore though" smiled Kurt. "Lucky you on the peeing thing" groaned Blaine. "You will get there too" said Burt. I know this time next week" groaned Blaine. "Nah probably in a day or two" said Kurt. "I hope so. I have surgery next week to deal with" said Blaine. "We all know" said Finn as he came into the room. "We will get you through it too" smiled Puck. "I know and am so grateful for it" smiled Blaine. 


	12. The club rallies together

7pm "Hi Blaine said the group. How are you feeling asked Rachel. "Hi Blaine" said the group. "How are you feeling" asked Rachel. "A little better" said Blaine. "That's good" said Mercedes. "What is the latest update" asked Finn. "Nothing new to report from this morning other than I slept through my appointment today and will go in the morning" said Blaine. "Sleep is good for you" said Mike. "I know and was very much needed. So what exactly have you guys been told about my situation" asked Blaine. "Not much. What we know is what you told us" said Rachel. "Well here goes" sighed Blaine.

"I have a kidney and bladder infection as well as a sinus, throat, and ear infection" said Blaine. "I have to ask. Are you wearing diapers and wetting too" asked Rachel. "Yes I am. The doctor thinks I have a stone as well. Why" asked Blaine. "You were fidgeting then put your hand on your crotch and got still. It kind of looked like Kurt when he was wetting the other day" said Rachel. "You are right. I just peed a little with no warning" said Blaine. "Go change" said Carole suddenly. "I am okay right now" said Blaine. "Go" snarled Burt. "I will be right back guys" blushed Blaine. "Kurt you too as you can't sit still" said Burt. "Yes sir" blushed Kurt. The two guys went upstairs and to Kurt's room.

Kurt's room

"Good job drawing attention to yourself when you started peeing" said Kurt. "I didn't realize I had touched my crotch until Rachel said something. We need more pants" said Blaine as he opened the last pack. "I see that" said Kurt. "So why were you fidgeting" asked Blaine. "I had to pee as well" blushed Kurt. "Had" said Blaine. "Yes had. I went while I was sitting beside you. The intense sudden gotta pee now urges aren't gone yet it seems" said Kurt. "I see. Yet you were bouncing for several minutes" said Blaine. "I know. I was trying to not pee beside you but knew if I stood up it would be very obvious what had happened" said Kurt. "True change so we can go back down stairs" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he checked his jeans over and pulled them back on. "So why didn't you get up and go to the bathroom when the urge first struck" asked Blaine. "Embarrassed I guess" said Kurt. "Right now that has to stop" said Blaine. "I know but going to the bathroom is a private thing for me" said Kurt. "I know. They are our friends and understand though" said Blaine. "Still weird saying I need to go to the bathroom" said Kurt as he came out of the bathroom. "All dry now" smiled Blaine. "Yeah but I need dry pants mine are wet" said Kurt. "Yep sure are" said Blaine. "That wet means the couch got wet too" sighed Kurt. Probably said Blaine. "You were already a little wet before you went on the couch weren't you" asked Blaine. "Yes. I had been dry all day up until an hour ago" said Kurt as he left his room with his wet jeans in hand. "Really what happened" asked Blaine. "Had to go and waited a little too long to go and peed a little before I got to my bathroom" said Kurt. "Stop waiting to go then silly" said Blaine. Go grab Carole please" said Kurt. "Yes your highness" said Blaine with a bow. Blaine left the kitchen and grabbed Carole.

Kitchen/Laundry room

"Hey baby. What do you need" asked Carole. "These washed" blushed Kurt. "You wet and leaked again" said Carole. "Yeah" blushed Kurt. "We are also on our last pack of diapers" said Blaine. "Oh goodness. I will go and get some then. Is there anything else you boys need or want" asked Carole. "Some of those fruit snacks things and more apple juice" said Blaine. "I figured that. Its all I can get down you" said Carole. "Oops. I'm hungry" said Blaine. "I just fed you an hour ago" said Carole. "No lunch" moaned Blaine. "Grab a cookie and some water and go do your school work" said Carole. "Yes ma'am" said Blaine.

"Kurt you and I need to have a little heart to heart first" said Carole. "Uh oh" said Kurt. "Sit down" said Carole. Kurt grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. "What happened a little while ago" asked Carole. "What are you talking about" asked Kurt. "The wet pants Kurt" said Carole. "Oh that" blushed Kurt. "Yes that now what happened" asked Carole. "I had to go but didn't want to be rude and leave the room when the gang had just arrived. I also didn't think I would pee out that much "said Kurt. "Well you did. Finn saw the little puddle you left behind and got it cleaned up for you" said Carole. "I'm sorry" said Kurt. "Don't do it again" said Carole. "I will try not to" said Kurt. "Do more than try and go tell your dad I will be back" said Carole. "I will" said Kurt.

Kurt leaves the kitchen and rejoins his group of friends.

"Hi guys" smiled Kurt. "Hi" said the group. "Come sit down" said Finn as he tapped the couch between him and Blaine. "What are we talking about" asked Kurt. "Well we were going to finish the stories from the other day then do some school work" said Mercedes. "Ugh okay. Who was left" asked Kurt. "Me Sam and Sugar" said Mercedes. "Lets get this over with then" said Kurt. "I have to pee first" said Blaine. "Go on" said Mercedes. "I am" said Blaine as he left the room.

"So how are you feeling" asked Mike. "A little better. The peeing is better but I caught Blaine's cold and sore throat" said Kurt. "We know how that happened" laughed Rachel. "Not funny" blushed Kurt. "Sure it was" said Rachel. "What have we missed at school" asked Kurt. "Not a lot' said Puck. "We had to kick some of the football players asses for laughing at what happened Monday" said Sam. "Great the whole school knows I peed my pants" blushed Kurt. "They handled it" said Quinn. "I am so not looking forward to going back to school now" said Kurt. "Why" asked Blaine as he came back into the room. "I was made fun of behind my back over what happened Monday" said Kurt. "By who" snarled Blaine. "Some of the football players" said Puck. "Who? I will kick their asses" said Blaine. "Its been handled" said Sam. "Ugh fine. I am not happy about this at all though" snarled Blaine. "We can tell" said Kurt as he rubbed Blaine's hand.

The final three didn't make it stories

Mercedes

"Okay. Let's get this over with" said Mercedes. "My story happened during kindergarten. I was 6 at the time. My classroom had a bathroom in it so this kind of thing didn't happen" said Mercedes. "I remember those. There are times even now it would come in handy" said Blaine. "I know and agree" said Mercedes. "Anyway this day it would make no difference. I got up to go and the door was locked. So I went and asked my teacher if I could use the bathroom right across the hall and was told no and to go use the one in our classroom. So back to it I went and waited. Whoever was in there took their sweet time coming out too. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Alexis came out of it and I went into it. I peed my pants time I closed the door. Like Rachel said the other day. Kids can be very cruel. I was called the pee diva or wet diva for months. Not cool but what can you do. Okay Sam your turn" said Mercedes.

Sam

"I was so hoping this was going to remain forgotten about but oh well. Mine didn't happen in class exactly" said Sam. "It happened on stage of all places. My second grade class was singing Yankee Doodle in front of the school and in front of all the parents. I had to pee like you wouldn't believe. I had my hand in my pocket and was holding myself to keep from going on stage and my teacher noticed it and told me to take my hand out of my pocket. Well I did and promptly peed my pants. Worst pta meeting ever" said Sam. "Okay Sugar you are the last but certainly not the least said Sam.

Sugar.

"I was in the third or fourth grade when mine happened" sighed Sugar. "I asked to go and was told no, you can wait until after you finish your test. Well I couldn't focus or think clearly as I was dying for relief. So after asking for the third time and being told not until after you complete your test. I gave up and just let it go. My body was well past desperate and I was in terrible pain so I let go and finished my test. Sure it was awful but I needed to go. I was nine or ten at the time.

"See" said Rachel as she stood up. "What happened to you on Monday has at one time or another happened to each one of us. Some of us were even older than what you are now" said Rachel. "I see that" said Kurt. "Just know both of you. If anyone and I mean anyone has one unkind or mean word to say to either of you about it" said Rachel. "They will deal with all of us" added Puck. "We all have your back" said Sugar. "I need to use the bathroom. Be right back guys" said Blaine. "Me too" said Kurt as he left the room behind Blaine.

Kurt's room

"Blaine are you okay" called Kurt. "Yeah fine" said Blaine from the bathroom. "I just had to pee and dry myself" said Blaine. "I need dry pants too" sighed Kurt. "Come in and change then" said Blaine. "Thanks" said Kurt.

"I now know how you felt at Breadstix the other day" said Blaine. "Really? What do you mean" said Kurt. "Remember how you said sitting and listening to them talking about peeing made you constantly pee" said Blaine. "Yeah and it did" said Kurt. "Yeah well it just happened to me" said Blaine. "Aww sucks doesn't it" said Kurt. "Yep" said Blaine as he pulled off his jeans. "Are your jeans wet" asked Kurt. "No I'm just too hot in them' said Blaine as he pulled basket ball shorts and a tank top on. "Your skin is red again" said Kurt. "I know. Fever is back. Hurry up so we can go do some school work" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt.

Downstairs

Meanwhile downstairs the gang was busy setting up their surprise for Blaine. They had two songs prepared to sing to him. The boys were singing Not Alone by that Darren Criss guy to him. Rachel wasn't too happy about not being given a solo part in that number either. She didn't get a solo in the girls song either. Santana and Quinn were singing lead. So Rachel decided she would sing to Blaine on her own. Finn told her no on that account too but Rachel had decided to ignore him. Finn just wanted to squelch her talent Rachel had decided. Sam and Puck were busy practicing the song the guys were singing when Blaine and Kurt returned to the room. "What are you guys" playing asked Kurt as he and Blaine entered the room. "Something for you guys. Sit down" said Finn. "You changed clothes" said Rachel to Blaine. "Yeah got really hot again" said Blaine as he sat and snuggled against Kurt. "Blaine. Come in here for a minute please" called Carole. "Yes ma`am" said Blaine as he left the living room.

The kitchen

"I want to check your temp since you feel really hot again" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he poured himself some more juice. "Come sit for me" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he took his juice and went over to the table. "You have a temperature again" said Carole. "How bad" asked Blaine. "101.5" said Carole. "Ugh" groaned Blaine. "Here its time for your medicine. Take it and go relax with your friends" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine as he swallowed the pills. "Your welcome. Please take these to Kurt" said Carole. "Yes ma`am" said Blaine as he took the two pills from Carole. "Tell Finn the snacks he asked for are on the way too for me" smiled Carole. "I will. Oh did you get the diapers for us we only have about ten left" said Blaine. "I did and will take them upstairs in just a minute" said Carole. "Thanks" smiled Blaine as he left the kitchen.

Living room

"Here take these" said Blaine to Kurt. "Thanks" said Kurt as he took the two pills. "Your welcome. So what are you guys up to" asked Blaine as he snuggled up against Kurt. "You will see" said Finn. "Guys lets do it" said Puck as he started playing. Finn stepped forward and began the song.

I've been alone Surrounded by darkness I've seen how heartless The world can be I've seen you crying You felt like it's hopeless I'll always do my best To make you see

All of the guys sang the chorus

Baby, you're not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through

Puck stepped forward and sang the next verse with Rory doing an echo

Now I know it ain't easy But it ain't hard trying Every time I see you smiling And I feel you so close to me And you tell me

All of the guys joined them and sang

Baby, you're not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through

Artie and Mike sang together.

I still have trouble I trip and stumble Trying to make sense of things sometimes I look for reasons But I don't need 'em All I need is to look in your eyes And I realize

The group of guys sang again

Baby I'm not alone Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna take us down Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh Cause you're here with me And nothing's ever gonna bring us down Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you And you know it's true It don't matter what'll come to be You know our love is all we need Our love is all we need to make it through

"Thanks guys" smiled Blaine as the song ended. "You are welcome. We all love you and will support you. No matter what" said Puck. "Thanks and I need it right now" sighed Blaine. "We know dude. The girls have a song too" said Sam. "Yeah we do" said Santana. "We selected Wind beneath my wings" said Quinn. "Puck is gonna play for us on the keyboard Mr Shue is setting up" said Santana. "He is the only boy involved in our song" said Sugar. "Okay" said Blaine as he pulled the couch blanket over himself.

Puck starts playing a few minutes later.

Santana steps up from the group of girls and begins the song.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face You were content to let me shine,that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

Quinn steps forward and sings the next part. She takes Blaine's hands into hers as she sits on the coffee table in front of him.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

All of the girls join in and sing.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Santana and Mercedes sing the next part together.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

The rest of the group joins in and sings again.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Tina and Brittany sing to Blaine next.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

The rest of the girls join in and finish the song.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

"That was really pretty. Thanks guys yawned Blaine. "You are so very welcome. I have a song to sing to you too but they won't let me" said Rachel. "That is because you want to make it all about you and your precious talent" said Puck. "Your just jealous" said Rachel. "This attitude is why we didn't let you sing lead" said Finn. "Whatever" snarled Rachel. "We do have one other if your feeling up to it" said Kurt. "You do" said Blaine. "Yeah. We had to be sneaky about it though" said Sam. "What song" asked Blaine. "We put together a version of Lean on me for you" said Rachel. "Cool sing it" said Blaine. "Okay" said Puck as he started playing it on the keyboard. "I need to get up" said Kurt to Blaine. "Come here" said Carole as she sat down on the couch beside Blaine. Blaine rolled over and snuggled up against Carole. Puck started playing the song. Kurt stepped forward and began singing.

Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain We all have sorrow But if we are wise We know that there's Always tomorrow Lean on me, when you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Please swallow your pride If I have things You need to borrow For no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show

Finn joins Kurt and sings to Blaine

You just call on me brother When you need a hand We all need somebody to lean on

Puck joins in next and sings as he plays.

I just might have a problem That you'll understand We all need somebody to lean on

Everyone joins in and sings. Even Burt and Carole who has her arms wrapped around Blaine.

Lean on me, when you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on

Sam and Rory sing to Blaine the next part.

You just call on me brother When you need a hand We all need somebody to lean on I just might have a problem That you'll understand We all need somebody to lean on

Kurt and Rachel sing together to Blaine.

If there is a load You have to bear That you can't carry I'm right up the road I'll share your load If you just call me

The group sings together all making the phone symbol with their fingers as they sing to Blaine.

Call me If you need a friend (Call me) Call me (Call me)  
If you need a friend (Call me)

If you ever need a friend (Call me) Call me (Call me) Call me (Call me) Call me (Call me) Call me(Call me)

If you need a friend (Call me) Call me (Call me) Call me (Call me) Call me (Call me)  
(Call me (Call me)

Mercedes belts out the final notes and everyone sits down to do some much overdue school work. "Ready to study" asked Kurt as he sat back down by Blaine. "No" yawned Blaine as he snuggled against Carole's chest. "Well we either study tonight or all day tomorrow and Sunday" said Kurt. "Let's study tonight some then" said Blaine as he sat up. "I thought you would see it my way" said Kurt. "Just go get our school bags. I have to pee" said Blaine. "I will grab them while you potty" said Kurt. "Thanks babe" said Blaine.

Two frustrating hours later.

"I hate Chemistry even more" groaned Blaine. "Well I hate it and I don't even take it" said Rachel. "I know right" said Sam. "At least you don't have Trigonometry to do" said Kurt. "Nope I have Calculus. I like math" said Blaine. "You for it" said Kurt. "Mine is plenty enough" said Blaine as he emptied his juice glass. "You have got to be kidding me" said Kurt when he opened the folder from his History class. "What" asked Blaine from his Spanish book. "I have to write a four page paper on the Nazi Germany" sighed Kurt. "Eww. I have to read and write a book report on The Iliad and The Odyssey" said Blaine. "I have the same assignment" said Kurt. "Sweet I will copy part of yours" said Blaine. "No you won't" said Mr Shue. "Darn forgot you were here' said Blaine. He's sitting beside you laughed Finn. "I know" said Blaine.

"I hate homework" groaned Kurt as he closed one textbook and opened another one. "Well this is class and homework" said Mr Shue. "Not helping" groaned Kurt. "Why are you so grouchy" asked Burt. "Just tired" said Kurt. "Are you in pain" asked Finn. "Yeah a little" sighed Kurt. "What hurts" asked Carole. "My head" said Kurt. "Here. Take your pain pill" said Carole. "Thanks" said Kurt as he swallowed the pill. "You have a low temperature as well" said Carole as she checked Kurt over. "What is Blaine doing upstairs" asked Mr Shue. "No idea" said Finn as he got up from the table. "He had to use the bathroom" said Sam. "Yeah thirty minutes ago" said Puck. Be right back. I need to use the bathroom anyway" said Finn. "You pee. I will check on Blaine" said Puck. "I can check on Blaine" said Kurt. "I got it. You study" said Puck. "Ugh okay" said Kurt.

Upstairs

"I am willing to bet he is asleep" said Puck. "Not willing to bet you dude" said Finn. "Why not" said Puck. "Well mainly because I agree with you" said Finn. The room was dark and still when Finn and Puck approached it. "He is sleeping" said Puck. "Looks like it" said Finn as he went off towards his room. Puck steps into Kurt's still and quiet room and flips on the light. Sure enough Blaine is on the bed and sound asleep. Puck walked over to the bed and checked on Blaine. He also dried his wet pants and tucked him into bed and left the room.

"Is he asleep" asked Finn. "Yep and he was soaked. I doubt he even went into the bathroom" said Puck. "Why" asked Finn. "He was really wet is why" said Puck. "Ah okay. Lets go tell them that Blaine is done for the night" said Finn. "Yeah okay" said Puck.

Downstairs

"Blaine is sleeping" said Puck. "I had a feeling. Is he dry" asked Carole "He is now and they have three diapers left up there" said Puck. "There are some more in my car" said Carole. "I got them" said Finn. "I will pack his things up" said Puck. "Thank you sweetheart" said Carole. "Your welcome" said Puck. "I want to go lay down" said Kurt as he laid his head on the table. "Finish that page and then you can" said Burt. "Ugh. May I pee first dad" groaned Kurt. "Downstairs bathroom" said Burt. "Fine" said Kurt.

"Okay guys this is what we were thinking for next week" said Burt as soon as Kurt left the room. "What" said Rachel. "Well you guys all said you wanted to be there for Blaine when he has his surgery right" said Burt. "Yeah" said Finn when he entered the room. "Well I have an idea" said Burt. "What" asked Puck. "How would all of you guys like to spend a couple days here with Kurt and Blaine next week" said Burt. "Really that would be really cool if we could" said Sam. "We all planned to ditch school on Wednesday and hang at the hospital and keep Kurt entertained" said Mercedes. "Well I was planning to do the very same thing" blushed Mr Shuester. "Then we ditch together" said Mike. "We need to keep it a secret though" said Santana. "Yeah" said Quinn. "That means you" said Puck to Rachel. "I won't tell" said Rachel. "You better not" said Finn. "Better not what" asked Kurt. "Huh oh nothing" said Finn. "Yeah that sounded like a nothing" yawned Kurt. "It was a nothing" said Puck. "Whatever" said Kurt as he got back to work on his annoying math assignment.

"You don't feel good do you" asked Burt as he checked Kurt for fever. "No I don't. I want to go to sleep" groaned Kurt. "Not just yet. We need to finish this assignment" said Mr. Shuester. "I know and Carole is upstairs fighting with Blaine" said Kurt. "I know I hear him hollering" said Mr Shuester.

"Well that was a task" said Carole a few minutes later. "He hates those drops" said Finn. "Yes he does. He is in a bath and hungry again too" said Carole. "He is always hungry" said Kurt. "Not always" yawned Blaine. "Nice outfit" said Rachel. "What" said Blaine. "You're fine" said Burt. "Too hot for clothes" said Blaine as he sat back down at the table. "Here finish your Chemistry homework" said Mr Shuester. "Okay. Less to fight with tomorrow I suppose" said Blaine. "Yep. Finally math done" sighed Kurt. "Math is easy" said Blaine. "For you maybe" said Kurt. "Whats wrong" asked Blaine. "Just not feeling well" said Kurt. "You aren't as better as you thought are you" asked Blaine. "Nope" said Kurt. "Here boys. Both of you eat" said Carole as she sat two bowls of soup in front of them. "Thanks" said Blaine.

Twenty Minutes later

"Can we go to sleep now please" whined Kurt. "Yes you may" said Burt. "Thank you" groaned Kurt. "Blaine however needs to finish that Chemistry assignment he is sleeping on first" said Mr Shuester. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he sat up and finished the page. "Done. Now can I sleep please" said Blaine. "Go on. I will be in at 5am to give you your medicine" said Carole. "Okay. Night guys" said Kurt as he and Blaine turned to leave. "Blaine" called Carole. "Yes" said Blaine. "You and I have to be at the hospital at 7am so you will be getting up at 5 okay" said Carole. "Yes ma'am. Night guys" yawned Blaine. "We will see you tomorrow" said Finn. "Okay cool" said Blaine. 


	13. Blaine's breakfast and cat scan

5am (Saturday)

"Blaine wake up sweetie" said Carole softly into his ear. "Ugh. Ewww. I am soaked and so is the bed. Gross" groaned Blaine. "Go dry yourself and get a bath" said Carole. "Okay" yawned Blaine.

"Kurt honey wake up" said Carole. "No" moaned Kurt. "Wake up baby. You and your bed are wet. Come on. Get up so I can dry your sheets" said Carole. "Ugh Okay. Its really hot in here too. By the way" said Kurt." Like I keep telling Blaine the hot is you boys. Here take your medicine, dry yourself and go potty while I change your sheets" said Carole. "Thanks" said Kurt as he swallowed the pills.

A few minutes later Kurt climbs into the freshly made bed and drifts back off to sleep.

"Okay Blaine hurry up in there" called Carole into the bathroom. "I'm coming" said Blaine. "Get some clothes on and lets go. We will grab some breakfast on the way to the hospital" said Carole. "Coffee too please" asked Blaine. "Yes you can have coffee too" said Carole. "Yeah" squealed Blaine. "Shhhh and yes honey but do not wake Kurt up" said Carole. "Oops" sorry said Blaine. "Shower off and get dressed please and basketball shorts are fine" said Carole. Okay yawned Blaine.

Downstairs

"Well good morning again sleepy head" said Carole. "Morning" yawned Blaine. "Here take those and lets get those drops in your ears" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he swallowed the three pills.

Five minutes later

"All done. Now was that so bad" asked Carole. "Yes that stuff is cold and horrible" said Blaine. "I couldn't find my hey you had my bag" said Blaine. "Yes sir I did. I brought it down and refilled it with your extra pants" said Carole. "Why thank you. May I be a good little gentleman and buy you breakfast today" asked Blaine as they walked to the car. "Yes you may. Its a date" winked Carole. "Don't tell Mr Hummel or Kurt" laughed Blaine. "I won't" said Carole.

Lima Pancake House

"I like this place" said Blaine as he got out of the car. "So do I and its open 24 hours too" said Carole. "Cool. It looks empty right now though" said Blaine. "Blaine, honey its barely six in the morning on a Saturday morning. Everyone is still in bed or working" said Carole. "Not us" grinned Blaine. "Nope. We are on the way to the doctor" said Carole.

"What would you like" asked the waitress. "The build your own" said Blaine. "What would you like" said the waitress. "Buttermilk pancakes with strawberries, and bananas, and caramel chips, and caramel syrup please and a black coffee" said Blaine. "And for you" asked the waitress to Carole. "The build your own as well but blueberry and strawberries on buttermilk pancakes and a black coffee" said Carole. "Alright" said the waitress as she walked off.

"Kurt is weird he likes strawberries cooked in his pancakes" said Blaine. "I caused that. I make all kinds of pancakes. I even have special ones for Christmas made with peppermint that Finn hates to share" said Carole. "Sounds good. My mom makes some with caramel and pecans for Christmas. Though she hasn't in years" sighed Blaine. "Tell you what. Monday we will have all your friends over and make pancakes. What ever you kids want" said Carole. "Cool. That could mean a lot of mess and work" grinned Blaine. "If it helps you. It's worth it" said Carole. "It would make me feel better" said Blaine. "I want your fried chicken and mac and cheese too sometime" blushed Blaine. "Tonight's dinner then" said Carole. "Awesome" smiled Blaine. "Tomorrow you should fix one of Kurt's favorite meals" said Blaine as he ate his pancakes. "I was thinking that too" said Carole.

"He sure was grouchy last night" said Blaine. "He doesn't feel good" said Carole. "I know and neither do I. He hates admitting he doesn't feel good or that he needs something. Hence his accident on the couch last night" said Blaine. "Oh really" said Carole. "Yeah. He knew he had to pee and was trying to be proper and hold it and well he didn't" said Blaine. "I figured that is what happened but wasn't going to push it with him. He is making strides but its up to him to keep pushing forward towards getting back to normal" said Carole. "I know and I need to go pee before we leave" said Blaine. "That is fine" said Carole. "I am wet too. I am still getting no warning some of the time" said Blaine. "You will in time" said Carole. "Please pay for me. While I go change myself" said Blaine as he handed Carole his wallet. "Sure sweetheart" said Carole.

"All dry and ready to go" said Blaine. "Good boy. Wait here for just a minute for me okay" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine.

"Okay Blaine" said Carole a few minutes later. "Ready to go now" asked Blaine. "Yep lets go see the doctor Mr Blaine" said Carole. "Okay" yawned Blaine. "Then may I take a nap. I am sleepy" yawned Blaine a second time. "Yes you may" said Carole. "Thanks" said Blaine as he got into the car.

The hospital

"Wake up Blaine" said Carole. "Ugh okay" groaned Blaine. "Come on darling. Lets go get you scanned and then we can go home and you can go lay down for a nap until Mr Shuester arrives around 3pm to finish your school work" said Carole. "Eww and all I have left is to read that book and do a book report" said Blaine. "I think Kurt said its on the first 3 chapters of the Iliad" said Carole. 'Okay well thats not as frightening as having to read both of those big books" said Blaine. "I agree" said Carole.

Inside the hospital

"Hello Helen" said Carole to the lady behind the desk. "Why hello Carole. How are you" asked Helen. "If I could get these kids well again I would be doing great. This is Blaine Anderson. He is here to see Dr Travers" said Carole. "All right. We will get him to the back in just a minute" said Helen.

"Let's go sit down and wait" said Carole to Blaine. "Okay" said Blaine.

20 minutes later.

"Well that wasn't so terrible" said Carole. "No it wasn't. Now can we go home and take a nap please" asked Blaine. "Yes you may. I have sheets to wash and more than likely Finn and Kurt are up and ready to be fed" said Carole. "Kurt hasn't texted or called so he may not be up yet" said Blaine.

The car

"Eww. I am wet and need to change" said Blaine as he got into the car. "Let me pull over there and park and we will get you all dried out" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he stretched.

"Okay darling does that feel better" asked Carole. "Yeah a little. I am getting sore down there though" groaned Blaine. "You have diaper rash is why. "When we get home I will help you coat your bottom with some diaper rash cream" saud Carole. "Thanks. Kurt has had some rash too but won't let me put anything on him. I have tried" said Blaine. "I will make him let me check it later then. This kind of rash can get infected" said Carole. "That will burn a lot worse that it already does to pee on it. Ow too I might add" cried Blaine. "You just peed didn't you" said Carole. "Ow ow ow and yes. My skin is on ow fire" cried Blaine. "Try to hold your pee until we get home" said Carole. "I am that really hurts" cried Blaine. "I feared you boys might get diaper rash" said Carole as she pulled into the medical supply store parking lot. "Why are we stopping here" asked Blaine. "To pick up a few things that may help you boys" said Carole. "Oh okay" said Blaine.

The medical supply store

"So what are we here for" asked Blaine. "More diapers for one and some cream for your tush and I want some of these for you to lay on and let your butt air out for a little while" said Carole. "I am peeing with no warning though" said Blaine. "I know baby. I will have a diaper close at hand for when you start to go potty" said Carole. "Okay. I have to pee again" said Blaine. "Go ask the clerk and explain your situation if need be while I get what we need" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he walked off.

"He said no. I am now wet and am going to the car to change" said Blaine. "Go on" said Carole. "Bye" said Blaine as he left the store.

Carole made her purchase and made her way to the car a couple of minutes later.

When Carole returned to the car Blaine was sound asleep across the backseat. Carole left him there and headed back to the house.

The garage

"Okay Blainers wake up" said Carole. "No" groaned Blaine. "Wake up so you can go inside and go to bed" said Carole. "All right. My butt is stinging again" cried Blaine. "I know sweetie. You just warmed your diaper. Lets go change you into a different type of diaper and put you down for a nap" said Carole. "Okay" yawned and stretched Blaine. 


	14. whining

The house

"Well good morning boys" said Carole. "Good morning mom" said Finn. "Morning" said Kurt as he finished his cereal. "How are you feeling Mr Kurt" asked Carole. 'Better today. My throat hurts and I am still peeing in my sleep but I have been dry since I woke up" said Kurt. "Good. When you finish your breakfast come upstairs and let me see your bottom" said Carole. "Why" asked Kurt. "I just want to see if you have any rash" said Carole. "I do and it stings to pee on it a little. How did you even know about that" asked Kurt as he glared at Blaine. "Blaine's bottom is blood red. You have been dealing with this longer so it was a fair bet" said Carole. "I'm okay. I have powder on my skin and it feels better" said Kurt as he blushed. "Still come upstairs. I picked up some better diapers and things for you boys" said Carole. "Ugh okay" said Kurt.

Kurt's room

Carole entered the room with her bags from the medical supply store and set out what she needed before going into the bathroom to check on her humming patient. She startled him the moment she entered the bathroom.

"Holy sh- shoot" said Blaine. "I thought you were in the tub. I am so sorry" said Carole. "I had to use the bathroom first. I'm taking a warm bath when I get done" said Blaine. "I will draw your bath and go look Kurt over then" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he returned to his magazine.

"Hi" said Kurt as he flopped down onto his bed. "Strip" said Carole. "Ugh okay" said Kurt as he dropped his pj pants and diaper. "You aren't as red" said Carole. "Good" said Kurt. "Hold up. I didn't say I was done with you. Lay back and spread those legs for me" said Carole. "Do I have to" groaned Kurt. "Yes sir you do or I will call your dad" said Carole. "Fine. Hurry up. I need to pee" said Kurt. "Go pee first then" said Carole. "I can't. Blaine is in my bathroom" said Kurt. "Blaine is in the tub" said Blaine. "Ugh okay. can I take a bath with Blaine first please" asked Kurt. "Yes you may. Call me when your done" said Carole. "We will" said Blaine. "I am going to do the laundry" said Carole as she scooped up the dirty things off the bathroom floor. "Bye" said Blaine as he watched Carole close the door and leave.

"Come on in" said Blaine as he slid forward in the tub. "Gladly" said Kurt as he climbed into the tub purposely making his dick touch Blaine's mouth. "If you want me to suck you off. Just say so" said Blaine. "Let me get washed up first. I know I smell like pee" said Kurt. "So do I" said Blaine. "Lets wash up and fool around here in the shower then" said Kurt. "Sounds good to me" said Blaine.

"So what do you want" asked Blaine as he pulled Kurt against him. "You" said Kurt. "Obviously but what exactly" said Blaine. "A blow job would be nice" said Kurt as he ground up against Blaine's butt. "Hmm feels nice and yeouch" screamed Blaine. "Sorry baby. I'm so sorry" said Kurt. "You peed on my rash" cried Blaine. "I know and am so sorry" said Kurt as he kissed along Blaine's neck and shoulders. "Hmmm. That makes it all better" cooed Blaine. "I know now sshh and enjoy me. Please do not pee on me" said Kurt. "Hold up a second then" said Blaine as he moved his right arm. "Oh I see" said Kurt. "Okay. Where were we" asked Blaine. "Right about here" said Kurt as he started kissing along Blaine's neck and collarbone. "That is more like it" said Blaine. "Turn and face me" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he turned and faced Kurt. "Put your butt on the wall for me" said Kurt as he kissed along Blaine's chest and nipples. "Fuck" moaned Blaine as Kurt sucked and marked his left nipple. "Your tongue feels soo good" moaned Blaine. "Not so loud" said Kurt. Sorry. Mark both nipples please" said Blaine. "I am" said Kurt as he switched nipples and kissed along Blaine's breastbone. "Fuck" moaned Blaine. "Sssh" hissed Kurt as he kissed along Blaine's chest and down onto his belly. "Suck me please" moaned Blaine. "I am. Patience babe" said Kurt as he kissed a long Blaine's belly and over the tip of Blaine's dick. "Tease" hissed Blaine as he felt Kurt's mouth sink over him. "I am not" said Kurt as he pulled back on Blaine's dick. "Yeah you are and god that feels so fucking good" moaned Blaine. "What does" said Kurt. "Your teeth. Keep doing that please" moaned Blaine loudly. "Okay" said Kurt as he repeated the action and began jerking himself off in time with his mouth in the tub.

"Fuck" moaned Blaine as he ran his hands through Kurt's hair. "Let go" said Kurt as he picked up his pace. "HMMMM fuck" hissed Blaine as he began bucking into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt began humming as he licked and sucked up and down Blaine's length. "You bastard" moaned Blaine. "What" said Kurt. "You know what... fuck your humming does to me" moaned Blaine. "I do" questioned Kurt. "Yes you do" moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt dance his tongue on his tip. "Fuck suck me please" moaned Blaine. "As you wish" said Kurt as he dropped his mouth over Blaine's throbbing dick. "God you feel so good" moaned Blaine loudly. "Shhh" hissed Kurt as he sucked on Blaine.

Kurt began stroking himself and Blaine in time with his mouth and before long Blaine was bucking hard into his mouth and came in hot splashes down his throat. "Fuck" panted Blaine as he came down from his orgasm. "Tell me about it" panted Kurt who had cum into his tub a few seconds behind Blaine.

"You are amazing" said Blaine as he turned and washed himself. "So are you" said Kurt as he grabbed Blaine's ass. "Hey now we just got off" squealed Blaine. "I know" said Kurt as a coughing fit started. "Still not better are you" said Blaine as he started peeing into the drain. "No" said Kurt. "Me neither and I am so tired no"w said Blaine. "Let's finish showering and go lay down for a nap" said Kurt. "I am all done. Come cuddle when you're done" said Blaine. "I will" said Kurt.

The bedroom

"Um hi" blushed Blaine the moment he walked out of the steamed up bathroom. "Did you boys have fun in there" asked Carole. "Yeah. I feel some better too" blushed Blaine heavily. "Good I guess. Now come lay down and let me see that rash of yours" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he dried himself and did as he was told.

"How is it your skin is redder than Kurt's" said Carole as she put cream and a fresh diaper on Blaine. "No idea but that feels so nice and cozy" said Blaine. "It should make it better. We need to put this cream on both of your butts with every change for the next few days" said Carole. "Which means we can't change ourselves" said Blaine. "Correct. I will be handling all of your diapers for now" said Carole. "Ugh okay. This diaper feels different" said Blaine as he walked across the floor. "It is different. Its an adult overnight diaper" said Carole. "That is why it feels thicker between my legs" said Blaine. "Yes. They should cut down on the leaks you boys were having" said Carole. "Good. Those are so embarrassing" said Blaine as he pulled his t shirt and shorts on. "I know they are but no one is laughing at you boys" said Carole. "I'm hungry" said Blaine as Kurt came out of the bathroom. "Go downstairs and wait for me to fix you some thing" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine.

"Alright Mister Kurt. Let me see that bottom of yours" said Carole. "Ugh" said Kurt as he laid on his bed. "Lets get some cream on that tush and get a fresh diaper on you" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he allowed Carole to do what she needed to do to him.

"All done" said Carole as she closed Kurt's diaper up. "No its not" groaned Kurt. "Why is that darling" asked Carole. I'm peeing. Damn it. Two steps forward one step back" whined Kurt. (punches pillow beside head) "Give it time" said Carole as she dried him. "Thanks and I have" groaned Kurt. "Sweetheart it hasn't been a full week yet since you boys got sick on us" said Carole. "Sure feels like its been a lot longer" said Kurt. "Only been a week since you first got sick" said Carole as she sat on the bed and pulled Kurt to her. "I am tired of feeling bad I guess" said Kurt as he snuggled against her. "I know you are" said Carole as she stroked his head. "This sucks is all" said Kurt as he closed his eyes. "I know baby" said Carole as she laid back on the bed and let Kurt lay on her. "When will this be a thing of the past" yawned Kurt. "That I do not know darling" said Carole as she rubbed Kurt's back and felt him relax.

10 minutes later

"You need mommy time is all" said Carole as she kissed Kurt's head as Finn entered the room.

"He is asleep" said Finn. "I know" said Carole. "I just fed Blaine and he is watching Marry Poppins downstairs" said Finn. "Okay good. I will be down in a little while. This one needs mommy time too" said Carole. "So do I but I understand" said Finn. "I know you do" said Carole.

"Weren't you and Puck going out this afternoon" asked Carole. "We are if you can handle them for a few hours on your own" said Finn as he sat down at Kurt's desk. "You know I can. This one is out for the count now" said Carole as Kurt rolled off her chest and onto his side.

"Lets go" said Carole to Finn.

Downstairs

"Hey" smiled Blaine from the sofa. "I expected you to be asleep by now" said Finn. "Nope not (yawns) yet" said Blaine as he stretched. "You will be before long and its time for your medicine" said Carole. "Okay. My head hurts anyway" said Blaine. "Let me grab it and some more juice. Your cup is empty" said Carole. "I have to pee anyway" said Blaine. "Use the one down here. Kurt is sleeping" said Finn. "Okay" said Blaine.

Blaine heads off for the downstairs bathroom while Carole heads off to grab him a fresh drink and his medicine.

Blaine returns and finds Rachel with his juice and medicine. "Thanks" said Blaine as he took the pills from her and swallowed them. "Where is Carole" asked Blaine. "The kitchen. Finn called me and asked me to come over and help Carole with you guys for awhile" said Rachel. "You do not have permission to change any diapers on me" said Blaine. "I am not allowed to change any diapers period" said Rachel. "Good" said Blaine as he sat back down on the couch and restarted his movie.

"What are you watching" asked Rachel as she sat down into Burt's chair. "Mary Poppins" said Blaine as he cuddled up under the couch blanket. "Old movie" said Rachel. "Yeah but I love Disney movies. Wanna do me a favor" said Blaine. "Sure what" said Rachel. "Go find me a softer blanket. This one is scratchy and itchy" said Blaine. "Be right back" said Rachel as she headed off to the kitchen.

When she returned Blaine was asleep. Rachel laid the soft blue blanket over him and took the scratchy plaid one away from the couch and took it to Carole.

Three hours later

"Hey" yawned Kurt as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Well hey sleepy head" said Carole. "I am wet and very hungry" said Kurt. "Well lets go dry you then feed you" said Carole. "Yes please and I have to pee really bad too" said Kurt. "Okay" said Carole as she turned Kurt back towards the stairs. "Up you go. Rachel please go check Blaine's diaper for me and come tell me if he is in need of dry pants" said Carole. "Okay" said Rachel as she went off to check Blaine.

"Why is Rachel here helping you with" asked Kurt. "I'm not really sure but she has been a tremendous help. We got the laundry going and the kitchen is all clean again and all of the trash is out" said Carole. "We are sorry about how much we have made this week" said Kurt as he entered his bathroom. "Stop apologizing" said Carole. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. "Come on lets get that butt" dried said Carole. "As soon as I finish peeing. Ow that burns" groaned Kurt. "Its gonna for a few more days" said Carole. "I hate this portion of these damned infections. Its the worst"groaned Kurt. "Yes it is and both of you boys let this get way out of hand" said Carole. "We know" said Kurt as he flushed the toilet. "Wash your hands and lets get you diapered and fed" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he dried his hands. "Your bottom is looking good" said Carole as she put a fresh layer of cream on him and a dry diaper. "Those diapers seem to work a little better too" said Kurt. "They are made for heavier wetting in adults with special needs" said Carole. "Wow" said Kurt.

"Okay all dry. Let's go find you some food" said Carole. "Yes please" said Kurt. "What would you like" asked Carole. "Some soup. My throat hurts" said Kurt. "Soup it is" said Carole. "Yum and thanks" said Kurt. "All I ask is that you do not wake Blaine up. Last I checked on him he was sleeping on the sofa" said Carole. "I won't" said Kurt as they headed off down the stairs.

Downstairs

Rachel was busily cutting up veggies for another big pot of homemade soup for dinner that night when Blaine entered the kitchen. "Smells good" said Blaine. "Vegetable soup" said Rachel. "Must be for dinner" said Blaine. "Yep". I wanted to make it vegan but Carole said no go for you and Finn" said Rachel. "Kurt too. Speaking of Carole where is she" asked Blaine. "Carole is right here" said Carole.

"I am wet" said Blaine. "Come along and we will dry you. "Rachel fix Kurt a can of chicken noodle soup please darling" said Carole. "Sure" said Rachel as she watched Kurt slump down at the table.

"Not feeling any better are you" asked Rachel. "Nope" sighed "It takes time. You guys have been terribly sick this past week" said Rachel. "Believe me I know. I need my medicine too please" said Kurt. "Carole has them" said Rachel. "Of course she does" groaned Kurt. "When she comes back with Blaine I will get her to get them for you" said Rachel as she set the bowl of soup in front of Kurt. "Thanks" said Kurt. "Your welcome. I am going back to what I was working on for dinner" said Rachel. "Okay. I will eat and sit here" said Kurt.

Upstairs

"Okay Mr Blaine lets get you all dried out" said Carole. "Yes please. My bottom is on fire again" said Blaine. "You need to be out of the diaper for awhile" said Carole. "I know but I can't... oh my gosh I am so sorry" said Blaine. "Its okay" said Carole as she dropped the diaper back over Blaine. "Some of that no warning thing" blushed Blaine heavily. "Its okay really" said Carole. "I feel terrible about it" blushed Blaine. "Would it make you feel better if I told you this wasn't the first time you peed on me" said Carole. "That would make it worse" said Blaine. "This is the third time' said Carole. "Not helping" said Blaine. "This is the first time you were awake though" said Carole. "Still not helping' said Blaine as he pulled his shorts back on.

"Are you hungry" asked Carole. "Thirsty more than hungry' said Blaine. "Oh okay. Well there are some cookies in the cookie jar and a diet coke just for you in the fridge if you want it" said Carole. "Ginger ale preferred. Okay. I could handle a cookie or two" said Blaine. "I'm sure you could. Go have one while I go clean myself up" said Carole. "No problem" said Blaine as he left the room.

Downstairs

"Hi" smiled Blaine. "Hey. How was your nap" asked Blaine as he helped himself to a couple cookies and a ginger ale. "It was okay" said Kurt. "You feel crappy don't you" said Blaine. "Very crappy" said Kurt. "Lets go watch a movie then' said Blaine. "What" said Kurt. "You choose" said Blaine. "Are you willing to watch Grey's Anatomy with me" asked Kurt. "Sure" said Blaine. "Cool lets go watch it as soon as I get my medicine. I have a terrible headache" said Kurt. "I know the headache. It will get better. Tell you what. I will rub your neck and back. It really helped me when Carole did it to me" smiled Blaine. "God that dopey grin" said Kurt as he grabbed Blaine and kissed him.

"Down boys" said Carole. "Busted" laughed Rachel who had been quietly stirring her soup the whole time. "You two are sick and need to rest and besides you two did that earlier. In the living room to relax. Mr Shuester is on the way" said Carole. "Ugh" groaned Kurt. "Whats wrong honey" asked Carole. "I have a terrible headache" said Kurt. "Let me grab your medicine. I'm gonna put you back on the pain medicine for a day or three. I knew we stopped it too soon" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt.

"Come on lets go relax and watch tv in the living room" said Blaine. "Be there as soon as I take my medicine" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine. "Take your drink with you" said Carole as she handed Blaine his can of ginger ale. "Oh right" said Blaine.

The living room

Blaine grabs his blanket and snuggles up under it on one end of the couch to wait for Kurt and watches the football game with Burt.

"So how ya feeling" asked Burt. "A little better and I am really sorry I keep peeing on Carole" said Blaine. "No worries son. She gets far worse on her daily working in a hospital" said Burt. "Yes but she doesn't know those people like she does me" said Blaine. "It doesn't matter to her. You boys getting better is what matters" said Burt. "Well I feel pretty good right now. I'm just exhausted" said Blaine. "Means your on the mend" said Burt. "Carole said that this morning too" said Blaine. "You two need to stop being so hard on yourselves and let your bodies heal" said Burt. "All we want is to be able to... fuck my life... pee like normal people" groaned Blaine.

"Watch your language. Now What happened" asked Burt. "I wet my diaper" said Blaine. "You go change while I open the sofa bed for you boys" said Burt. "Thanks" said Blaine as Kurt entered the room.

"Sit in my chair" said Burt to Kurt. "Okay" said Kurt as he flopped down into the chair. "How was the garage" asked Kurt as he changed the channel. "It was fine. How are you feeling today" asked Burt. "Like garbage. I felt better a week ago and I was a lot sicker then" said Kurt. "No you weren't son. You are far sicker this weekend than you were last weekend" said Burt. "I guess" said Kurt as he stole Blaine's blanket. "I'm just ready for it to be over with" said Kurt. "I know you are. "For now come lay down and rest for me kiddo" said Burt. "Thanks dad but I just got up from a nap" grumbled Kurt. "I said come lay down" barked Burt. "Fine. I need a pillow though" grumbled Kurt. "I will get them" said Burt.

"You need your own blanket too" said Blaine from behind the couch. "Geez where did you come from" said Kurt as he jumped. "Upstairs" smiled Blaine. "Come cuddle with me" yawned Kurt. "Someone's medicine is kicking in" said Blaine. "Yep. "Come lay with me please" whined Kurt. "Why must you whine Kurt" groaned Blaine. "It gets me my way" said Kurt. "Its so annoying though" said Blaine as he climbed onto the sofa bed. "Yeah but you love me" said Kurt as he rolled over onto Blaine's chest. "Yes I do" said Blaine as he rubbed Kurt's back and stole his blanket back. Well some of it. "Share" yawned Kurt. "I'm trying" said Blaine as he adjusted the small fleece blanket over them both.

"You are so cozy and warm" mumbled Kurt. "So are you" said Blaine as he adjusted himself so he could watch tv over Kurt's head. "Ow" whined Kurt. "What" said Blaine. "You pinched me with your bony elbow" yawned Kurt. "Just go to sleep babe" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's head.

10 minutes later.

Kurt fell asleep no sooner than Blaine had started rubbing his back.

"He is sicker than he lets on" said Blaine as he shifted and picked up his book and began trying to read it. "So are you" said Burt as he put his game back on.

"Oohh the Bengals are on" giggled Blaine. "Yes they are" said Burt. "Awesome" said Blaine as he dropped the book to the floor with a heavy thump that caused Kurt to open his eyes. "Go back to sleep" said Blaine as he rubbed Kurt's jaw. Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off a few seconds later.

"Touchdown" screamed Blaine a little while later. "Shhh" hissed Burt. "Oops. That was an awesome play. He ran that ball in for 79 yards" squealed Blaine. "I saw and it certainly was but please do not wake Kurt up" said Burt as Kurt shifted on the bed beside him. "I won't he is out for the count" said Blaine as he picked Kurt's arm up and let it fall to the sofa bed. "Looks like he is" said Burt as he opened his beer.

"Blaine darling may I borrow you for a few minutes" called Carole. "Be right back" said Blaine as he moved Kurt off of him and left the room. 


	15. Saturday

The kitchen

"Uh oh" said Blaine the moment he entered the kitchen and saw Mr Shue. "Time for some more school work isn't it" said Blaine. "Only if you're up to it" said Mr Shue. "I am. I need to get caught up as best I can before my surgery next week" said Blaine as he sat down. "Yes you do. Is Kurt coming" asked Mr Shuester. "No he's asleep" said Blaine.

"What have you got for me today" asked Blaine. "Another history paper, Tuesday's Geometry assignment and homework, I have your Chemistry assignment for Tuesday and Wednesday and your Spanish assignments for the week" said Mr Shue. "I have to pee first" said Blaine as he looked at the mess of assignments now littering the table.

"Come on. You potty and I'll grab your school bag" said Carole. "Okay. Grab Kurt's too" said Blaine. "I am" said Carole.

Upstairs.

"Dang it" groaned Blaine. "What baby" asked Carole as she stopped beside Blaine. "I am peeing my pants" groaned Blaine. "Oh goodness lets go dry you then" said Carole. "As soon as I stop going' said Blaine.

"Eww" said Blaine a few seconds later. "What" asked Carole. "I leaked. Its running down my leg a little" said Blaine. "Were you already wet" asked Carole. "Yeah. I had to pee when Kurt was first falling asleep so I just went. I'm sorry" said Blaine. "Its okay. Lets get you all cleaned up" said Carole.

Kurt's bathroom.

"Go take a shower or bath" said Carole. "I am" said Blaine as he stripped off his wet shorts. "I will be back in 20 minutes to check on and diaper you" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as he turned the water on.

"Is the carpet okay" asked Blaine as he slid into the warm water. "Its fine" said Carole. "Are you sure" asked Blaine. "Yes baby its fine. Finn is shampooing it tomorrow anyway" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine. "Enjoy your bath" said Carole as she closed the bathroom door.

"You bet I will" muttered Blaine to himself as he took his dick into his hand. Kurt had fallen asleep with his hand up Blaine's shorts and in the side of his diaper. He was turned on and planned to get off. The needing to pee had been the perfect excuse to get away to do that thought Blaine as he began to run his fingers over the tip of his dick like he knew he liked causing his dick to stiffen in his hand. "Hmmm" moaned Blaine as he slowly started stroking himself. "You feel so good Kurt" said Blaine out loud as he stroked himself and let his mind wander away.

Blaine's bath memory

Blaine sat in the tub lightly stroking himself as his mind wandered back over the past few months and he remembered the time he and Kurt got off together for the first time. It was after they had had sex the first time. Blaine had decided Kurt needed to be comfortable with his own body as they entered this new chapter of their lives and relationship. He was glad he did too. It had been well worth it to watch Kurt learn about sex and himself as a sexual being.

"Come on Blaine no" groaned Kurt. "Why not" said Blaine as he opened his jeans and removed his own semi hard penis. "Here I will show you what I like" said Blaine. "I don't want to. Its really gross" said Kurt. "Touching yourself is not really gross. No worse than touching me" said Blaine. "I prefer to only touch you" said Kurt. "Well I want you to be comfortable with your own body and right now you aren't" said Blaine. "I will get used to mine the day I die" said Kurt as he watched Blaine play with his dick. He could also feel his own stiffening in his underwear and oh so tight skinny jeans.

"What's wrong" asked Blaine as he watched Kurt shift on the bed. "Nothing" said Kurt. "Liar" said Blaine as he sat into the desk chair. "I am not" said Kurt as he pulled his sweater down and his blanket up over his crotch. "Why the blanket then" asked Blaine as he ran his thumb over his tip. "I'm cold" said Kurt. "Yeah.. Fuck.. right" moaned Blaine. "Stop please Blaine. We have homework to do" said Kurt. "I can't stop" moaned Blaine as he picked up speed on his dick. "Yes you can. Now do it" groaned Kurt. "I'm too close" said Blaine as he slowed his pace to light teasing.

"Why are you doing this" moaned Kurt. "To get you to lighten up and relax. You need to know what you like by doing it yourself before you can tell me what to do" said Blaine as he let his dick go. "Fine. What do you want me to do" asked Kurt.

"I want you to pull your dick out and do what feels good to you. Masturbate with me" said Blaine as he climbed onto the bed beside Kurt. "I would rather jerk you off" said Kurt as he reached for Blaine's dick. "No. Touch your own dick" said Blaine as he swatted Kurt's hand away. "I don't want to" said Kurt as he ran his hand along Blaine's neck. "Stop. This is about you learning about your body and what turns you on" said Blaine. "Well that's easy. You turn me on" said Kurt. "Not what I meant. Here watch" said Blaine as he ran his thumb over the tip of his penis and down into his opening eliciting a low deep almost growling moan. "Wow" said Kurt. "You need to find what turns you on" said Blaine as he begrudgingly let go of his dick.

"I don't know" said Kurt as he shifted uncomfortably. "Well I can tell you're hard" said Blaine. "Not fully but close to it" said Kurt. "Take your jeans off and touch yourself" said Blaine. "Gross" said Kurt. "Its not gross. Now do it" said Blaine. "Why so you can get off to it" snarled Kurt. "No and I'm offended that you think that" said Blaine. "Well you're rock hard and lightly teasing yourself" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he moved his jeans a little.

"I want you so bad" said Kurt. I know that too. Now channel that and touch yourself" said Blaine with a smile. "I want you to touch me" said Kurt as he shifted again. "Well that isn't happening today" said Blaine. "I whine long enough and it will" said Kurt as he straightened his legs and rubbed the front of his jeans while adjusting himself. "I saw that" said Blaine. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. "Don't be' said Blaine as he stroked his own throbbing for a touch dick. "Stop" moaned Kurt. "No" said Blaine as he moved back to the desk chair dropping his jeans and underwear as he went. "Blaine stop please this is torture for me" moaned Kurt. "It doesn't have to be" moaned Blaine as he dipped his thumb into his slit. "Feels soo good when I do this" said Blaine as he slid the head of his penis in between two of his fingers and stroked up and down for a few strokes. "Blaine stop. God you are so hot when you do that" moaned Kurt. "Touch yourself while you watch me then" said Blaine.

"Pervert" said Kurt as he faked readjusting his red skinny jeans again. "I saw that" moaned Blaine as he tuned his hand upside down and continued lightly stroking and teasing himself. "I didn't do anything" said Kurt. "Yeah you did. Why won't you masturbate with me" asked Blaine. "Its dirty and gross" said Kurt as he again rubbed his jeans. "Yet you keep touching your pants like when we fool around" said Blaine. "No I'm not" moaned Kurt. "Yeah you are. Just free yourself and touch. Here I will help you" said Blaine as he let go of his dick and went back to the bed and touched Kurt's jeans to open them. "God yes please" moaned Kurt. "Oh no you're doing the getting you off yourself" said Blaine. "Why" whined Kurt. "Because I said so" said Blaine.

Blaine removes Kurt's boots and then undoes his pants and slowly frees Kurt's very full and erect penis. "OH man that feels good" moaned Kurt as soon as his jeans slid down his legs.

"Now touch yoursel"f said Blaine. "Okay' said Kurt as he slid his hand down his light blue briefs complete with wet spot. "This is so weird" said Kurt. "Just don't think about what your doing. Enjoy it" said Blaine. "Easier said than done" said Kurt. "Doesn't seem to be" said Blaine as he resumed stroking himself.

"How does it feel" asked Blaine. "Weird but kind of good if I imagine its your hand instead of mine" moaned Kurt. "Good but pay attention and try different things" said Blaine as he began stroking himself faster and faster. "Fuck" hissed Blaine as he came over his fist.

"Wow you looked so sexy doing that" moaned Kurt. "Thanks babe. Keep going" said Blaine as he disappeared into the bathroom. "Okay" said Kurt as he slid his underwear off.

Kurt couldn't turn back now even if he wanted to. He needed to cum and he needed to cum now. Kurt sat on his bed and stroked himself mindlessly for a minute before deciding to try something he had seen Blaine do.

After a moment of careful thought and a glance to the closed bathroom door Kurt stroked himself and then dipped his finger into his tip and felt a sensation that made him realize right away he really liked that. "Fuck. That feels so good" moaned Kurt very loudly.

Blaine stood on the opposite side of the bathroom door and listened to Kurt.

Kurt then got the idea to try something else and took himself right at the base of his head and slowly stroked himself with a light twist with each pass up and down his shaft. "Holy shit fuck" moaned Kurt as the bathroom door opened and Blaine entered the room.

"Sounds like you found something you like" said Blaine. "Yes fuck yes" moaned Kurt. "Keep doing it or try something else" said Blaine as he watched Kurt buck hard into his fist. "Too fuck" screamed Kurt loudly as he came all over his hand, shirt and pubic hair.

"So nice" moaned Blaine.

"BLAINE MICHAEL ANDERSON" yelled Carole into the bathroom.

Back in the bathroom

"Huh" said Blaine. "What are you doing"asked Carole. "Nothing" said Blaine as he rolled onto his side in the tub. "Yeah uh huh. I have a son you know. Get off and get out of that tub. You have to be freezing by now" said Carole. "How long have I been in here" asked Blaine as he ground himself on the side of the tub. "Almost an hour" said Carole. "Oops" said Blaine. "Hurry up. I thought you would have been done by now. The way you were talking to Kurt and all" said Carole. "What was I saying" asked Blaine. "Well it sounded like you were instructing him on how to self pleasure" said Carole. "I was" blushed Blaine. "Here I thought he taught you as he is older" said Carole. "No I taught. Could I have just a few minutes longer please" asked Blaine. "Yes you may now hustle it up and come down quiet Kurt is still asleep" said Carole. "Okay" said Blaine as Carole left.

Blaine rolled back onto his back in the icy cold water and began pumping himself at a fast and frantic rate. Based on how close he felt the second he touched himself he knew he had been teasing himself while he daydreamed in the tub. He was terribly horny now and needed to cum.

Blaine lay there in the water and stroked himself much like he had done in his daydream and soon enough came over his hand just as the bathroom door opened again.

"I'm done. I'm done" said Blaine. "Just me. My mom asked me to look in on you. She felt it would be less embarrassing" said Finn. "Less embarrassing for who" asked Blaine. "You I guess" said Finn. "Yeah no its not" said Blaine as he stood up and climbed out of the tub. "I got the plug. Go get diapered" said Finn. "Not before I ... ahhh" moaned Blaine. "Had to pee did you" said Finn. "Yes" said Blaine. "So what was so embarrassing" asked Finn. "Um well I was how do I put this" said Blaine. "You were jerking off" said Finn. "Yeah" blushed Blaine as he washed his hands. "My mom is pretty good about such things normally" said Finn. "Yeah I know but apparently I was fantasizing a little too loudly" said Blaine. "Must have been good" said Finn as he turned the bathroom light off. "Oh yeah" said Blaine. "All yours mom and spare me the raunchy brother related details" said Finn. "No problem" said Blaine as he laid down on the bed.

"Well hi there" said Carole. "Hi" said Blaine. "Feeling better are you" said Carole. "Not really. I have a headache" said Blaine. "Your pain medicine is down stairs. Once diapered go take it and start some of your school work" said Carole. "Ugh okay" said Blaine.

"All dry now go do a little school work" said Carole as she popped Blaine's diapered tush. "I'm going" said Blaine.

Downstairs

"There you are" said Mr Shue the moment Blaine entered the kitchen. "Here I am" said Blaine. "You're wearing out on me aren't you" said Mr Shue. "Not really. My head hurts is all" said Blaine. "Well lets get to it" said Mr Shuester. "What is first" asked Blaine as he surveyed the pile before him.

"Your pill is first" said Carole as she handed it to him with a fresh ginger ale. "Thanks" smiled Blaine as he swallowed it. "Burt will change you if you need it. I am going out to the grocery store for a few things. I will be back later" said Carole. "Okay. For the pancake feast on Monday" asked Blaine. "Well that and we are low on soups and easy to swallow foods" said Carole. "Is there anything you want" asked Carole. "Yeah" said Blaine. "What" asked Carole. "Coffee from the Lima Bean" said Blaine. "You two can go out later for coffee okay" said Carole. "Okay. Oh and what about more gum" said Blaine. "What kind" asked Carole. "Juicy Fruit and Big Red" smiled Blaine. "Got it. Come along Rachel. You're coming to help me this time" said Carole as she turned to leave.

"I'm hungry" whined Blaine. "What do you want" asked Carole. "Tuna sandwich if possible" smiled Blaine. "You know it is" said Carole as she dug around in her cabinets.

"Here you go" said Carole as she sat a plate with 2 sandwiches and some chips on it in front of Blaine a few minutes later. "Aww no ranch Doritos" said Blaine. "You ate them all yesterday" said Carole. "Oh yeah" blushed Blaine. "I will buy you some more" said Carole. "Thank you" said Blaine. Your welcome" said Carole.

"Ahem. Let's get started while you eat" said Mr Shuester. "Ugh okay. What are we doing first" asked Blaine. "What is your least favorite subject" asked Mr Shuester. "Chemistry" said Blaine. "We start there then" said Mr Shuester. "Eww" groaned Blaine as he pulled his Chemistry book from his bag. "What is my assignment" asked Blaine. "Your teacher wants you to fill out this" said Mr Shuester as he laid a blank page in front of Blaine.

"The Periodic table" sighed Blaine. "Yes sir and you have to fill it in without this" said Mr Shuester as he closed and removed the textbook. "Kill me now" groaned Blaine. "No sir just fill in the periodic table in the right order" said Mr Shuester. "Ugh" groaned Blaine as he started the assignment.

1 hour later

"I hate you Chemistry" said Blaine as he dropped his head on the table with a thump. "Don't do that" said Mr Shuester. "Ow" said Blaine. "That would be why" said Mr Shuester. "I know. Can we work on something else" asked Blaine. "Sure. What would you like to do instead" asked Mr Shuester. "Go to sleep honestly. My pain pill is kicking in" said Blaine." Well all right. You rest and I will return later to try it again" said Mr Shue. "Sorry about this" yawned Blaine. "Not a problem. You're sick. I know this will be a very slow process" said Mr Shuester. "I am going to the bathroom please send Burt up" said Blaine. "Sure" said Mr Shuester as he went into the living room.

The living room.

"Blaine is wearing down and needs you up stairs" Burt said Will. "He must be wet" said Burt. "That is what I was figuring. I am leaving and will be back in a couple of hours too" said Will. "Okay" said Burt as he went up the front stairs.

Kurt moved on the sofa bed but slept right on.

Upstairs

"Gross. This has to get better soon" groaned Blaine as he pulled the wet diaper off and sat down to pee. "What has to get better soon" asked Burt as he entered the bathroom. "This wetting myself without knowing I even had to use the bathroom thing" said Blaine. "It will get better in time. Now what do you need" asked Burt. "Carole said we had to get you to help dry us until she got back with the groceries" said Blaine. "That she did. Lets get you diapered and down for a nap before you fall asleep on the toilet" said Burt. "Good idea" said Blaine. "Well open those eyes and get done so I can help you get diapered" said Burt. "Okay" said Blaine as he stood and pulled his shorts up. "Come along" said Burt.

The bedroom

"I am so sleepy" yawned Blaine as he laid down on the bed. "Remove those shorts for me" said Burt. "Sorry. I forgot" said Blaine as he dropped his shorts. "Its okay and you are red. Carole was right your rash is far worse than Kurt's" said Burt. "I know" groaned Blaine.

"All right put your shorts on and go to... Never mind you passed out on me" said Burt as he picked up the cream and wipes. "Now to go check and change Kurt" said Burt to himself.

Back downstairs

Kurt was still sound asleep when Burt entered the living room. He was sleeping on his back which made changing him a lot easier. Kurt was wet when Burt checked him but not nearly as wet as he had thought Kurt would be.

"Stop" groaned Kurt as Burt put cream on his bottom and rediapered him. "No sir" said Burt as he popped Kurt's hand. "Leave me alone then' gripped Kurt. "As soon as your diapered I will" said Burt. "Ugh" groaned Kurt as he shifted around slightly.

"There you go. go back to sleep son" said Burt as he kissed Kurt's sweaty head.

2 hours later

"Where is Blaine" asked Kurt as he raised up on the sofa bed. "He is asleep upstairs" said Rachel. "I need my dad or Carole please" said Kurt. "Are you wet" asked Rachel. "Um yeah and I have to go really horribly bad" said Kurt. "I can help you" said Rachel as she picked up a diaper from the package under the open bed. "Please do and I am sorry in advance if I pee on you" said Kurt. "Lets do this this way then" said Rachel as she opened two diapers up. "I'm gonna put this one under you before I take the wet one off of you" said Rachel. "Okay. Just hurry. I really can not hold it back much longer" said Kurt. "I am" said Rachel.

"Lift your butt for me" said Rachel. Kurt raises his butt up. "Okay put it down" said Rachel. "Okay" said Kurt as he dropped his butt. "Hurry.. fuck" groaned Kurt. "What" asked Rachel. "I peed a little" said Kurt. I'm doing this as fast as I can. Okay here. Open your wet diaper and drop that one over your ahem for me" said Rachel. "Okay" said Kurt. "Wet diaper is open. Move it so I can drop this one down" sighed Kurt. Okay said Rachel as she reached forward and grabbed the wet diaper and was promptly peed on by Kurt. "Sorry" said Kurt as he dropped the dry diaper over his penis. "Eww. When you finish. We will dry you properly" said Rachel as she at the same time brought the other diaper up. "Okay. I'm really sorry" said Kurt. "I know and you warned me too" said Rachel.

"All done" said Kurt a moment or two later. "All right lets get you changed and comfortable" said Rachel. "Please" said Kurt. "You soaked both of those diapers" said Rachel as she pulled the wet mess off of Kurt. "My bladder and wet pants woke me up. I started to pee and it splashed back" said Kurt. "Gross" said Rachel as she diapered Kurt.

"There you go all dry" said Rachel. "Thanks" said Kurt. "I will be upstairs cleaning up" smiled Rachel. "I am sorry. I will get you a shirt" said Kurt. "Its okay. Carole warned me and told me to bring extra clothes just in case that happens again. She said its been happening a lot lately" said Rachel. "Wait what has been happening" asked Kurt. "You guys both have peed on her when shes dried you" said Rachel. "When" asked Kurt. "Mostly when asleep. Blaine has peed on her while awake once too" said Rachel. "We don't mean to" blushed Kurt. "I know" said Rachel.

"So where is everyone" asked Kurt. "Your dad and Mr Shuester are in the kitchen watching the game and having a beer. Carole is working on dinner and Finn is still out doing whatever it is he does with Puck" said Rachel. "I know where Finn is" said Kurt. "Oh care to share" asked Rachel. "No but i would like something to drink" said Kurt as he stood up. "Well go grab one while I wash up and change clothes" said Rachel. "I am" said Kurt.

The kitchen

"Well hi there kiddo" said Burt. "Hi dad. I'm hungry" yawned Kurt. "Well that's good to hear" said Burt. "When are we eating" asked Kurt as he opened the fridge and grabbed a diet coke. "As soon as Blaine gets up" said Puck. "Okay. I will go get him" said Kurt. "No need and I need some help please" said Blaine. "What do you need" asked Puck. "I need someone to put cream on my rash please" said Blaine. "Come along" said Kurt. No. I will do it" said Burt. "Ugh fine" said Kurt as he sat down by Finn.

"What is all of this stuff" asked Kurt as he gestured to the piles of paper and books on the table. "Your school work" said Mr Shue. "Oh my god seriously. I thought you two said I only missed a week" said Kurt. You have. Some of that is Blaine's work" said Finn. "Ah okay that makes sense" said Kurt.

"Where did Rachel go" asked Finn. "Upstairs. I kind of peed on her" blushed Kurt. "Dude" laughed Finn. "Awesome. Glad to know you will pee on more than just Finn and me" laughed Puck. "Serious" blushed Kurt. "Twice for each of them and once for me. Finn you and Puck need to clear and set the table for dinner" said Carole. "Okay" said Finn as he grabbed a pile of papers and shoved them into the school bag at his feet. "I will be back again" said Mr Shue as he left.

"Hi. I'm hungry" smiled Blaine when he bounded back into the room. "Well sit down and we will eat" said Carole. "I have been looking forward to dinner all day" giggled Blaine. "Oh no" said Carole. "What" asked Kurt. "Blaine wanted my fried chicken for dinner and I forgot" said Carole. "Awww" moaned Blaine. "I am so sorry sweetheart. Rachel offered to cook a vegetable soup for you guys and I let her" said Carole. "As long as its not vegan I am fine with that" said Blaine. "Its not. Finn said I had to use beef stock" said Rachel. "I told her that as well" said Carole.

"Can we eat? I'm starvin"g said Blaine. "Yes you can but be careful its hot" said Rachel as she set a steaming bowl of soup down in front of Blaine. "Thank you and I need crackers" said Blaine. "You always need something" said Carole as she sat the crackers and a fresh drink in front of Blaine. "Thank you and you know you love me" said Blaine. "That I do" said Carole as she kissed Blaine's sweaty curls. "You need to wash your hair after you eat" said Carole. "Yes ma'am" said Blaine. "Then work on that pile of school work" said Burt. "Ugh I know" said Blaine as he sipped on his soup broth.

20 minutes later

"That was really good. Thanks Rachel" said Blaine. "Your very welcome. Just doing my part to help you guys feel better" said Rachel. "Well its working" said Blaine. "That's really great" said Rachel. "He won't think that in a little while" said Burt. "Why" asked Kurt. "Mr Shuester and the gang are on the way over" said Burt. "Ugh. I have to pee before we study" groaned Blaine. "Me too" said Kurt. "Go shower and get some fresh pajamas or shorts on and no funny business" said Carole.

"What did you do to warrant that" said Kurt as he followed Blaine up the stairs. "That wasn't just for Blaine Mr Hummel. I know what you two were doing earlier this morning" said Carole. "Busted" shot Finn from the table. "Finn stay out of it" shot Burt. "We won't" said Blaine. "We promise" said Kurt as he glared at Blaine.

Upstairs.

"Wow" said Kurt. "What" said Blaine as he went into Kurt's room. "We got caught earlier" said Kurt. "Oh yeah she was in the bedroom when I left the bathroom earlier" said Blaine. "Well this weekend just got a little more awkward" said Kurt. "At least you haven't peed on her today" said Blaine. "No I peed all over Rachel instead" said Kurt. "That explains the different clothes" said Blaine. "Yep. I woke up from my nap and had to pee so freaking bad and had to let her change me and I still couldn't hold it in" sighed Kurt. "Who pees first" asked Blaine. "I can wait. You go ahead" said Kurt. "Thanks babe" said Blaine as he removed his diaper and started peeing. "You really had to go" said Kurt as he squirmed and fidgeted. "So do you" said Blaine. "I know" groaned Kurt as he started wetting his diaper. "You okay" asked Blaine as he flushed the toilet. "Yeah. I soaked my diaper is all" said Kurt. "Aww well you could have gone pee first" said Blaine. "Then you would have a wet diaper" said Kurt. "True" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's cheek. "Lets get showered and back downstairs" said Kurt.

15 minutes later

"There you two are" said Carole. "Here we are" smiled Kurt.

"Lets get to it" said Blaine as he grabbed his Chemistry assignment from earlier and got started on it. "I take it you know what you have to get done" said Kurt. "Yeah and this is the suckiest of a assignments" said Blaine. "Well I want my math assignment first then" said Kurt. "Here you go. Have at it" said Mr Shuester. "Eww its a test and says no book on top of it" groaned Kurt. "My Calculus test says that same thing" said Blaine. "Kurt, you have a one hour time limit to complete it in as well" said Mr Shuester. "Great" groaned Kurt. "Here I will do my math test with you" said Blaine. "Thanks babe" said Kurt.

1 hour later

"Time is up" said Mr Shuester. "Ugh. I didn't get the last five problems done" groaned Kurt. "That's fine" said Mr Shuester. "Where is Blaine" asked Kurt. The living room. He and Finn went to work on his history paper in there away from you and your grumblings" said Carole. "Oh oops" said Kurt.

"Moving on" said Mr Shuester. "What's next" said Kurt. "What ever you want to do" said Mr Shuester. "Health is easy. Lets do it" said Kurt.

Mr Shuester moves the pages around and finds three works sheets for Kurt. "Oh man reproductive health" groaned Kurt. "Get to it" said Burt.

"Question one. 1. What is an std and name three" said Kurt out loud. "Seriously" said Kurt as he filled in the space below the question. "Yes seriously" said Mr Shuester. "Wow. Describe the primary function of the ovaries. Really" said Kurt. "Yes now stop talking and fill in your answers" said Burt. "I am" said Kurt.

"This assignment is a no brainer" said Kurt as he answered the final question a few minutes later. "Well good" said Mr Shuester. "Okay that is done. Whats next" asked Kurt. "Bed" said Burt its nearly midnight. "Wow. I am so not tired at all" said Kurt. "I can tell but Mr Shuester is" said Burt. "Blaine probably is too" said Kurt. "Blaine is upstairs asleep already" said Carole. "Wow. When did he go down" asked Kurt. "Oh about an hour ago" said Carole. "Ugh that jerk and I'm in need of a dry diaper. I peed during my math test" said Kurt. "We know. You couldn't sit still" said Burt. "Oh sorry. I didn't go because of the time limit on my test" said Kurt. "I would have stopped the time for you to go use the restroom" said Mr Shuester. "Okay" said Kurt. "All right. I will see you guys on Monday at five per Carole's instructions" said Mr Shuester. "See you then" said Kurt. "To bed" said Burt. "Fine. Good night Dad" said Kurt. "Goodnight kiddo" said Burt.

Kurt's room

"Hey Kurty" called Carole from behind him. "Yeah" said Kurt. "Here take your medicine for me" said Carole. "Oh right" said Kurt as he swallowed the 3 pills. "Will you help me get dried out" asked Kurt. "Sure. Let's go into your bathroom" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt.

"Thanks" said Kurt a few minutes later when he came out of the bathroom. "Let me check mister Blaine and then I will be out of your hair for a few hours" said Carole. "Okay" said Kurt as he flipped the tv on. "Keep it down" said Carole. "I will. I know better than to wake him up" said Kurt. "Good night" said Carole. "Good night" said Kurt. "Try and get some rest please" said Carole. "I will" said Kurt.

Carole leaves the room leaving Kurt awake and alone. Now what to do with myself thought Kurt as he looked at Blaine's sleeping form beside him. "You wouldn't wake up and kiss me would you" said Kurt into Blaine's exposed ear. "Hmm" whined Blaine as he swatted Kurt away.

"Fine" said Kurt as he rooted around in the nightstand drawer and found what he was looking for.

"Let's see what you think about this" said Kurt as he turned the bright blue vibrating dildo on and laid it on Blaine's diaper clad crotch. Blaine never moved or stirred. Hmm wondered Kurt as he laid it on his and felt the light vibrations. Nice moaned Kurt as he removed it and turned it up to the second pulse setting and laid it back onto Blaine.

Blaine thrust up against it several times before opening his diaper and began to stroke himself. "Yum" said Kurt in spite of himself at the sight of Blaine's erect penis.

After a moment or two of watching Blaine stroke himself Kurt stopped him and closed his diaper. This is my perverted fun thought Kurt. The plan was to see if he could get Blaine off in the diaper not watch Blaine jerk off. Though that was a wonderful thing to watch too. Right now though Kurt was out to have a little naughty fun. Blaine however was making that difficult. He had rolled over onto his belly. "Roll back over" said Kurt as he attempted to move Blaine with no success. "Fine" said Kurt as he turned off the dildo and buried it in the drawer once again. Now what thought Kurt to himself as he watched the late night news recap. It was hard to believe it was still only Saturday. What a week this past one had been. Next week proved to be no better either thought Kurt to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
